Hybrid Ninja
by MrGreen5
Summary: After certain complications during the battle against Cell, Gohan realizes that his body is beginning to give in, but when everything indicates that he will lose, the clash of kamehamehas disappears along with Cell and Gohan. *CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN*
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Hey guys!

This is my first time writing, any advice or complaint you have, please leave it in the review section.

I hope you like this chapter and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO. **

* * *

"Stop saying nonsense," Cell said. "Are you so afraid that you have already begun to pray?"

"Come on, you can do it Gohan!" Goku told Gohan through Kaio-sama, trying to give his son confidence so he could defeat Cell.

Just then, Cell felt Vegeta's Ki right above him, so he took a hand off the Kamehameha and shot Vegeta, killing him without much effort.

"Has Vegeta always been so weak?" Cell said bursting out laughing afterwards.

Gohan took advantage of this distraction to increase his Kamehameha's power as much as he could, he felt it was time to end this battle.

Cell noticed this almost instantly, so he put his two hands back in the mythical position that Master Mutaito had invented so long ago.

"HAAA!" Both warriors exclaimed, increasing the power of their energy waves.

Both kamehamehas were equal, they had the same strength. The Z warriors, exhausted, could not believe what they were seeing.

"Damn it!" Piccolo shouted, hitting the ground with the few energy he had left. The Namekian couldn't believe what he was seeing, his student was about to lose to that monster.

Just when Piccolo was going to intervene in the fight, he saw how both Kamehamehas began to absorb each other. All Z warriors, and even Kaio-sama and Goku in the way other world, watched the scene confused.

Cell, who first felt the strange reaction of the energy, tried to end the fight once and for all, using all his remaining forces to strengthen his Ki wave. The center of the energy shock began to become a kind of black hole, which began to absorb the energy waves and everything around it.

"Damn it!" Cell shouted, confused and frustrated at the same time. "I'm out of here" he'd already went off flying when he finished the whole phrase.

At that moment, Gohan appeared to grab him by one of his legs.

"You will not go anywhere, you son of a bitch." Gohan told him, taking him straight to the black hole.

"What do you think you're doing, you foolish kid?"Piccolo asked in the distance.

"Saving the universe, Mr. Piccolo" Gohan answered in his mind, smiling. "When we enter, ask Kami-sama to gather the spheres as quickly as possible and transport this thing elsewhere."

"Understood" said Kami-sama telepathically, surprising everyone, except Piccolo, of course.

"Wait, Gohan! No ..." Piccolo could not finish his sentence, because Gohan quickly entered the black hole, along with Cell, disappearing.

A few minutes later, the hole also disappeared, leaving an impressively large crater in what until recently was the Cell Arena.

* * *

"Ah, another quiet day in the village hidden among the leaves." a villager said while watering his plants.

"Hey? And now what is going on?" another villager said as he watched as two ninjas chased a blond boy, with spiky hair.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" One of the ninjas shouted, causing the boy to start running even faster.

"Ugh, ugh" Naruto said, after having reached an alley "I think I lost them."

"I don't think so" a ninja said, he had a scar that went from one of his cheeks to the other, going through his nose, while grabbing him by his orange jacket "now what the hell did you do, Naruto?"

"Nothing, Iruka-sensei, I swear," Naruto said smiling nervously.

Just then, what appeared to be a meteor fell from the sky, landing on the outskirts of the village.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked, visibly scared.

"A meteor...? No, it's too small to be one ..." Iruka thought, trying to figure out what the hell that was. "Go to your house, Naruto, then we'll talk about what you did".

"S-Sure, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said before speeding home.

"I suppose it is my turn to leave," said the ninja of the unmistakable cut, and then head to the point of impact.

* * *

"You're late, Iruka!" Said one of the many ninjas who were watching the crater

"Ah! Hi, Iruka, I thought you were busy dealing with Naruto" An old man wearing a white robe, letting out a laugh.

"Sorry for the delay, Hokage-sama!" Said Iruka, bowing at him to apologize.

"Do not worry, it is not that we need you, anyway" said the Third, laughing at his comment, while Iruka could not help feeling a little useless.

"Look, Hokage-sama! The smoke is beginning to dissipate." said one of the ninjas that were closest to the crater.

"Let's see what this is." said the Hokage, apparently speaking to himself.

When the smoke dissipated, everyone could see how a child, about 13-14 years old, lay in the center of the crater.

"Did this child cause so much destruction? How ...?" thought a clearly confused Iruka.

"Take him to the hospital and treat his wounds, then we'll see what to do with him." said the old man in the white robe, sure of his decision.

"Yes, sir!" Several ninjas said, taking Gohan to the hospital almost immediately.

"Hokage-sama ..." Iruka said before realizing that The old man was no longer in the place. It is fast enough to be so old.

* * *

Naruto was hanging around the village, looking for some entertainment, when he saw a group of two ninjas leave the hospital. The spiky-haired boy thought about asking what had happened to the meteorite.

"Do any of you know what happened to the meteor or whatever that was?" Naruto asked.

"It is none of your business, kid," said one of the ninjas with some hatred in his eyes.

Naruto, disappointed, went to the hospital to see if he could get answers. Inside, Iruka was talking to the receptionist, so Naruto thought about asking him.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted to get his teacher's attention. "Do you know anything about the meteor?"

"Hello, Naruto"Iruka said, greeting his student "Yes, why don't you come with me to visit and tell you what I know?"

"All right, sensei, who are we going to visit?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You'll see," he told his student, beckoning him to accompany him.

"A boy?Almost as old as me? Do you really think I'll believe that, sensei?" Naruto said incredulously.

"I was as surprised as you, but here is the boy, Naruto." Iruka said, pointing to Gohan, who was lying in bed, almost completely covered in bandages.

"Wow, he seems to be really injured." Naruto said, feeling a little sorry for the boy.

* * *

Well, there is my first fanfic, what do you think? Any suggestion or correction, I am open to receive them, because I want to improve as much as possible in this :).


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Hey! How's everything going?

I'll use this space to answer any questions you have. So yeah, there i go:

I'm not sure who I will pair Gohan with, but if i dont decide by the time I publish the next chapter (probably tomorrow), I'll start a poll for you to decide.

Gohan will continhe training, yes. And I will try to nerf Gohan a bit, although I will keep him very powerful. For example: he'll be able to defeat the Third and ninjas like the Sannin in his base form, without using his 100% in base form. So yeah, if you have any objection, let me know in the review box.

And just to clarify, I won't follow the cannon and change several things, not-that-important things and very important things.

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and a little disclaimer:

**I do not own DBZ nor Naruto.**

* * *

"Well, I'm actually used to it" said Gohan, who was laying in his bed.

Naruto screamed as he got surprised at Gohan's sudden intervention.

"Hmm, you already woke up, we were sure you would take weeks or even months to wake up, if you did wake up." Said Iruka, surprised by Gohan's fast recovery.

"Yeah… I guess that I was lucky" said Gohan, not understanding why it took so little for him to wake up.

"Can I ask you how you ended up falling from the sky?" asked Iruka curiously.

"Hmm…" said Gohan, making a little effort to remember what happened. "Oh, right, Cell… CELL".

Gohan suddenly got up from the bed, trying to sense Cell's energy. He got confused when he couldn't feel his energy, actually, he couldn't feel any energy he knew, not even Piccolo's, something was wrong.

"Agh" said Gohan as he finally felt the pain in his broken arm.

"You should lay down some more and take some more rest, that arm of yours is completely broken" said Iruka, with some concern in his voice.

Gohan followed Iruka's advice almost immediately after he said it. Naruto stares at his bandaged arm, and really questioned the idea of becoming a ninja, but immediately convincing himself that he had to become the Hokage.

"And who are you?" asked Gohan, confused as he had to complete strangers in his room, apparently paying him a visit.

"Well, I am Iruka, a ninja professor of this village, and this is Naruto, one of my students" said Iruka, pointing at Naruto after he ended his sentence.

"I'm Gohan, nice to meet you" Gohan said, before asking something else to Iruka "What is this village called?"

"It's called Konoha, also known as the village hidden among the leaves." Iruka explained. "Where are you from, Gohan?" Naruto asked, staring curiously at Gohan.

"Oh, I'm from Mount Paozu" Gohan said, carelessly.

"Mount Paozu?" Iruka asked to himself.

"I've never heard of that place" Naruto said.

"It's normal, it is a very unknown place" Gohan said "does any of you know about Capsule Corp? My dad's a friend of Dr. Brief's daughter"

"Capsule Corp?" Iruka asked, looking even more confused than before.

"Nope, no idea" Naruto said.

"Ok, this is getting weird, is it possible that the black hole-thing took me to other planet, no, other dimension" Gohan thought, looking towards the window, and noticing a mountain with several faces in it. "Who are those faces from?"

"Oh, that's the Hokage Rock, and those are the faces of our previous and actual Hokage" Iruka explained while pointing at the Third's face.

"And what is a Hokage?" Gohan asked, raising one of his brows.

"You don't know what a Hokage is?" Naruto asked "He is the strongest ninja in the village"

"A Hokage is like the leader of our village, and also our strongest ninja, as Naruto just said." Iruka added to Naruto's response.

"Oh, I get it" Gohan said "And who is the current Hokage? Can I meet him?"

"Our current Hokage is our third one, as the Fourth died several years ago, his name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, although we all call him Hokage-sama to show respect" Iruka explained "and you'll probably meet when you recover from your injuries"

"Oh, that's good, because I want to talk some things with him, if it is possible" Gohan said. "Thanks for answering my questions, and thanks for taking care of my injuries."

"You're welcome" Iruka said "You looked really damaged, anyway, so we had to give you medical attention"

"Umm, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said "I think he fall asleep".

"R-really?" Iruka said. He felt embarrassed, he'd been left talking alone, after all.

* * *

It was a sunny, calm day in the village of Konoha, but today wasn't a normal day, Gohan would go to meet the Hokage. After 2 weeks of recovery, he was finally ready to go and meet the Hokage. He felt a bit nervous as he had never been in the situation of talking to such a powerful person, but he was also curious to see how this ninja looked like.

After some minutes of walking, he finally reached the Hokage's building, and he went in. As he entered the building, he was received by the Third, who took him to his office. Gohan felt kind of disappointed, as he imagined the Hokage as a really strong guy, not this really old guy.

"Take a seat, please" the Third said, calmly, while pointing at one of the chairs of his office.

"Thanks" Gohan said with a little shyness.

"So, what's your name?" the Old man asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry, where are my manners?" Gohan said to himself. "My name is Gohan, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow, finally a well-mannered kid, I think I'm getting a little tired of Naruto" Hiruzen said to himself. "We want to know some things about you, so I wanted to ask you if you would mind if I made some personal questions."

"There's no problem, sir, ask whatever you need" Gohan said.

"Let's start with easy questions. How old are you?" the Hokage asked.

"I'm 11 years old" Gohan said.

"You look a little bit older." The Hokage said, laughing a bit at his own comment. "Next question, where are you from?"

"I'm from Mount Paozu, sir" Gohan said, staring at the Hokage, waiting for his reaction.

"Mount Paozu… I've never heard of such place." The Hokage said, apparently talking to himself.

"Sir, I believe that I'm from another dimension." Gohan said, with some disappointment in his voice.

"Another dimension?" The Hokage had been taken by surprise by Gohan's comment.

"Yes, I'm not able to feel any of my friends' energy, and I also sense a different type of energy that the one of my universe" Gohan mentioned.

"Hmm, I see" the Third said. "And how do you think you ended up here?"

"It's a long story, and I don't like talking about it." Gohan said, remembering his friends and family.

"Don't worry, we gave someone that can help us." Hiruzen said, turning to one of the ninjas in the room and beckoning him to come. "He is Inoichi Yamanaka, and he is able to read minds, would you mind if he did that to you?"

"Ummm…" Gohan thought seriously about it, but finally found out that it may be a good way for them to know about Cell without him needing to talk about it. "It's okay, you can do it."

Inoichi approached Gohan, and said: "This will be fast, don't worry" as he entered Gohan's mind.

He was astonished as he saw how much Gohan had been through, at how much suffering he'd been through. He also find out that Gohan was powerful enough to destroy a planet.

After reading Gohan's mind, Inoichi went to the Hokage and explained him everything, surprising the leader, and then left the office for Hiruzen and Gohan to keep talking.

"I see you've been through a lot." The Third said, feeling sorry for Gohan. "I would want to offer you some money and a house, for you to start a life in the village."

"Really?" Gohan was really surprised at the Hokage's words.

"Yes, it's the least we can do." The Hokage continued. "I'd also like to offer you starting at the ninja academy, although I see you're already very strong, so you'd just need to learn some things about our world."

"Thank you very much, sir, I really appreciate it a lot." Gohan said. "So when do I start at the academy?"

"Tomorrow, you need to start as soon as possible as the graduation exams are 2 weeks from now." He replied.

"Will I be allowed to do it?" Gohan asked, feeling confused as he had arrived to the village very recently.

"Yes, you are already a powerful warrior, you just need to learn the basics and you'd be able to do the exam." The Hokage explained.

"That's good, thanks a lot, sir." Gohan said. "But can I ask you a little favor?"

"Yes, what is it?" the old man asked.

"Can I live with Naruto?" Gohan continued to explain his request. "He has been visiting me at the hospital, and I have befriended him, and I also have never lived alone. So I'd be more comfortable living with him, and he also could show me around the village."

"Really? That's interesting." The Third said. "Then it's settled, you'll live with Naruto."

"Thank you very much sir, I really appreciate it." Gohan said.

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave any comment you have in the review section.

Next chapter will be about Gohan meeting the kids of Naruto's class. So, stay tuned, I guess.

Have a nice one, and see you next chapter, i guess. ^^'


	3. Chapter 3: The Exam

Hey!

Sorry for the delay of this chapter, i have been a little busy today. I did a little bit longer, too. So yeah, enjoy today's chapter and remember.

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO.**

* * *

"Really? That's amazing" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, I know!" Gohan replied.

Naruto was really happy that his new best friend Gohan, whose title wasn't hard to achieve as Naruto didn't have much friends, would be living with him. Maybe Gohan could help him get stronger and be closer to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage.

"Gohan, is it true that you're very strong?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, maybe I can even defeat the Hokage." Gohan answered.

"Could you please train me?" Naruto asked, determined to get stronger.

"Wow, I see your determination…" Gohan thought about it for a moment. "I'll train you, but just on weekends."

"Yeah! Woohoo!" Naruto cheered at Gohan's response.

"Hehe, this kid reminds me of my father." Gohan felt a bit sad at the memories of his father's sacrifice during the battle against Cell.

* * *

As Naruto woke up, he could feel the smell of food and he wondered where it was from, so he followed the scent. He was astonished as he saw Gohan cooking some eggs for breakfast.

"I didn't know you cooked." Naruto said.

"Oh, I learned a bit from my mom, she wanted me to be independent." Gohan explained. "I had to go to the supermarket because you just had ramen."

"Oh yeah, I'm used to just eating ramen." Naruto said.

"Even for breakfast?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, it's my favourite food." Naruto said, scratching his head while smiling.

"_He really is a lot like my father._" Gohan thought, smiling back to Naruto. "Let's eat so we can arrive on time to school."

"Yeah, right." Naruto said before starting to eat.

* * *

Gohan And Naruto arrived at the academy. It had been a long way, or at least he felt that way, maybe it was because he couldn't go flying as Naruto didn't know how to fly. He also couldn't help noticing the stares Naruto received in their way there, stares that were full of hatred. He was certainly curious, but he felt as if it would be rude to ask, so he decided not to ask, or at least for now.

"You'll introduce me to you friends, right?" Gohan asked shyly.

"There's no need of that hahah" Naruto said nervously. "Iruka-sensei wil introduce you to the class anyway."

"Oh yeah, right…" Gohan said.

After Gohan ended the phrase they went inside the academy building and headed for their class. When they arrived, Iruka was already waiting for them. He told Naruto to go in as he would introduce Gohan to the class, Naruto nodded before entering the class.

"Good morning, class, today we have a new student, his name is Gohan. Come in, Gohan!" Iruka announced before Gohan went inside the class.

"G-good morning." Gohan said.

Gohan could hear the comments of his classmates. He could hear the girls whispering about how handsome he was, which made him blush a bit, as well as he could hear his male classmates how they wouldn't be able to compete against some guy named Sasuke and him.

"Take a seat, Gohan." Iruka said kindly.

Gohan nodded and headed for the empty space next to Naruto, but he couldn't ignore the girl who was staring at Naruto, she also was the only girl who didn't comment anything about him. Hinata blushed when she noticed Gohan found out she was watching Naruto. Gohan smiles kindly and sat down.

After the class ended, all the students exited the class for the lunch break. While Naruto and him were eating, Gohan could notice how a lot of girls were always following and staring at Sasuke, who was always alone. This made Gohan confused, although he tried not to give it much importance, he also got stared at by some girls, anyway.

* * *

They had spent the whole break talking about training as Naruto was really excited by this. After the break, they went to a practical class. It was basically training.

"So, Gohan, are you able to do any jutsu?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Umm, what is a jutsu?" Gohan asked back, raising an eyebrow.

Almost the entire class fell back, they expected Gohan to be as good as Sasuke, or even stronger.

"Just as I expected" Iruka said. "A jutsu is like a special technique that a person can do with it's chakra."

"Chakra is the vital energy of everyone, right?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, something like that, it's the basic energy of every human." Iruka added.

"It's like Ki, after all." Gohan thought. "I do have some special techniques, but I don't think they are justsus."

Before Iruka could say anything, Gohan made a little demonstration by throwing a Masenko at the sky. Everyone in the class, even Sasuke, were astonished as Gohan's great power.

"W-w-what was that." Shikamaru asked to himself.

"T-That was amazing." Kiba said.

"H-how?" Sasuke thought.

"Wow, Gohan, you really are powerful." Iruka finally admitted. "You might be even strong enough to be a jonin."

"Hehe, thanks." Gohan said nervously.

After that a group of girls started talking about how strong Gohan was, although other girls like Sakura still thought Sasuke was stronger.

"But what's a jonin?" Gohan asked after ending his phrase.

And again, Gohan had made almost the whole class fall back.

"Oh right, I forgot to explain that to you." Iruka said, laughing nervously afterwards. "There are certain ranks that classify ninja from strongest to weakest. The lowest rank is Genin, then goes chuunin, and jounin, which is the highest rank."

"Oh, I get it, so you think that I could be a jounin?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, although you still need to graduate as genin and do the chuunin exams." Iruka clarified.

"Yeah, right… thanks for explaining, Iruka sensei." Gohan replied.

"You're welcome." He said before turning to the rest of the class. "You may all know that the graduation exams are next week. So I just wanted to remind you that you need to practice your justus. And in your case Gohan, you'll do an special exam, so don't worry."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei" Gohan replied, as the rest of the class nodded.

* * *

After that, the whole day passed normally, and Gohan and Naruto could finally go home. I'm their way home, they were accompanied by Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji. Gohan was happy, he had already made friends in this new world, he had to admit he was kind of scared as he thought that maybe he wouldn't be able to fit in. Naruto was happy as well, he finally got to talk to people from the village without being treated like trash, he finally had friends.

"What are you doing spying on those idiots, Ino?" Sakura said, surprising Ino, who was hidden between the people and had been following the group of boys.

"I'm not spying on anyone!" Ino replied nervously.

"Yeah, right, why are you spying them? Is it because of that Gohan guy?" Sakura asked.

"Uhhh, no." Ino replied even more nervously than before, even blushing a bit.

Sakura simply raised an eyebrow.

"What?!" Ino said, raising her voice.

"You are acting weird, you'd normally get away from me." Sakura explained. "Don't tell me you like that guy."

"Shut up, you know I like Sasuke so why would you think something like that." Ino replied smiling nervously.

"I know, but still, why are you spying on them?" Sakura asked again.

Just after Sakura ended her question, Sasuke appeared in front of Gohan.

"I challenge you to a battle." Sasuke said, coldly.

"Uhh, why do you want to battle me?" Gohan asked.

"I want to get stronger by fighting you." Sasuke asked, coldly. "Now fight me!" He ordered.

"But I don't think it's f-"

Gohan couldn't end his phrase as he saw how Sasuke tried to hit him, which he avoided easily. Sasuke tried to hit him again, but Gohan simply blocked it with no effort. After that, Gohan took Sasuke by surprise and he hit him in the stomach, leaving him unconscious.

Everyone who saw the battle was surprised at how strong Gohan was.

"That's why I came." Ino said. "Whew, I was lucky."

Sakura could just look at Sasuke with a face of astonishment and concern at the same time. She went running to help Sasuke and took him to the hospital. Naruto and the boys were impressed at Gohan's strength.

"What?" Gohan asked, scratching the back of his head.

"H-how did you do that?" Chouji asked.

"That was amazing!" Both Kiba And Naruto said, looking at each other afterwards.

"You do know that Sasuke is the strongest one of us right? Well, at least was." Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, but he wanted to fight, so I just did. I tried to warn him but-" Gohan was interrumpted by Shikamaru.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Shikamaru said. "Just answer me one question, did you use a major percentage of your power?"

"I used like 7% of it, I'm not sure." Gohan answered.

"So you really are very powerful." Shikamaru said.

"Guys, it's already late, we should go home already." Naruto said.

"You're right Naruto, we have to sleep early because you start your training tomorrow."

"Yep" Naruto replies. "Bye, guys, see you later."

Gohan said the same before they both went towards their house to sleep. Although they had to stop at Ichiraku because they were hungry.

A week had already gone by, and the exams were about to get done. Everyone was nervous, except for some students. One of them was Naruto, who was confident thanks to his training with Gohan. It had helped him to get stronger and to improve some of his justsus. On the other side, Gohan was kind of nervous as he didn't know what type of exam he'd be doing, so he could just pray for it to be an easy one.

Sasuke, who had just recovered from his injuries, was staring at Gohan, he really wanted to defeat him. Sasuke finally felt inferior to someone who was not his brother, was he so weak?

Sakura noticed Sasuke's hatred at Gohan, so she tried to go and talk to him, but he just ignores her. Sakura retreated, she had failed her mission. Meanwhile, Ino was talking with Gohan about the exam and how she had been training a lot trying to improve her Mind Body Switch technique.

"Umm, Naruto" Gohan said softly, trying to call Naruto's attention.

"What?" The blonde ninja replied.

"Hinata's been staring at you for a long time now, maybe you should go and talk to her." Gohan said.

"W-What?" Naruto asked nervously, looking back at Hinata who blushed when she noticed that Naruto saw her.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Ino asked furiously.

"Uhh, Yes?" Gohan replied, smiling nervously.

"Yeah right!" Ino said. "Naruto go and talk to Hinata or whatever, let me talk with Gohan calmly."

Gohan beckoned at Naruto not to leave him alone with her, but Naruto just went off without even answering Gohan's request.

"Now that we're al-" Ino couldn't finish her phrase, as Gohan went off.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Gohan said, heading for Naruto.

"Ugh, why is he so immature?" She asked to herself.

* * *

Finally, Iruka entered the class and explained how the exam worked. He also said that he wouldn't apply the exam.

"Any questions?" Iruka asked.

"Yes." Gohan answered. "What kind of exam will I be doing?"

"It's similar to theirs, you'll see." Iruka replied, reassuringly.

"Thanks." Gohan said.

And so the exam began. One by one the students were called by their name and did the exam. Until only Naruto and Gohan were left.

"Naruto Uzumaki." One of the professors said.

"Woohoo, finally my turn!" Naruto was excited, he'd finally graduate from the academy.

Naruto successfully did the shadow clone technique, and therefore passed the exam. Naruto had finally graduated from the academy and has become a genin, he was closer to his dream.

"Son Gohan." The same professor than before said.

After he went out, he saw Iruka came. Iruka started to explain the exam to him, so he could do it.

"Did you have any clone technique back in your world?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, but I never felt the need of learning it, as it just divides your power." Gohan explained.

"Do you have any other technique that you believe may be useful?" Iruka asked.

"Umm…" Gohan thought for a bit before answering. "I do have some, Yes."

"Show us one." Iruka said.

Gohan brought 2 fingers to his forehead and disappeared, just to reappear again next to Iruka.

"That's called the instant transmission technique, my father showed it to me while we were training." Gohan explained.

"Wow, that's really useful." Iruka said. "It is similar to the Fourth's teleportation techinque."

"Well, Gohan, you passed the exam, you officially are a Genin." One of the professors said.

"Thanks you very much." Gohan said before using the instant transmission to appear next to Naruto.

"Woah, you used that technique again?" Naruto said. "Why didn't you use it before?"

"I thought you'd get scared, sorry hehe." Gohan answered, laughing nervously afterwards.

"And? Did you pass the exam?." Shikamaru asked.

"Yep." Gohan answered. "I guess we're all Genin now, right?"

"Yeah!" The whole group exclaimed.

Iruka went out the building to congratulate his students and give them some advice. He also had to explain some things.

"Don't forget to come tomorrow to get your headbands." Iruka said. "We'll also be giving your teams. So don't forget to come!"

The students nodded before heading for their houses.

* * *

Thanks for ready and remember to leave any comment you have in the review section!

Have a nice one!


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Hey, guys!

Here's today's chapter, sorry for the delay, I didn't have the time nor the inspiration to finish it yesterday.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO**.

* * *

Naruto was really excited, he would finally receive his ninja headband after all. Gohan, on the other side, was a littile but nervous as he doesn't know what being a ninja in this world is. As the two boys arrived at the classroom, they were received by their friends.

"Wow, when did I get so many friends?" Gohan asked to himself as he saw how happy Naruto was, smiling at what he saw.

After they greeted their friends, Iruka went into the classroom.

"Good morning, guys." He said. "How's it going?"

"As you know, today is the day in which you become Genin." Iruka continued before anyone could answer his previous question. "Here I have you headbands, so come and get them."

Everyone went to grab their respective headband, and to put them on. After everyone had their headbands on, Iruka intervened to keep talking.

"Also, today is the day in which you'll be assigned with your respective team." Iruka announced.

Everyone started talking about which team they'd have and who their teammates would be.

Gohan wondered who his teammates and sensei would be, but Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

"Gohan, we'll be in the same team, right?" He said, confidently.

"I hope so." Said Gohan with a little bit less confidence.

"We'll start calling the students by group." Iruka announced.

And so it began, the clock started ticking and the students started to be called by Iruka to form each group.

"Team 8 will be formed by-" Iruka stopped for a moment to check on a piece of paper. "Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

"Aww, I wanted to be with Naruto." Hinata thought, feeling disappointed.

"Well, this isn't so bad, I guess." Shino thought.

The three students went out of the class to meet their sensei.

"Next is team 10, which will be formed by Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka And Gohan." Iruka said. "This team will be formed by one extra ninja as there aren't enough people to pair Gohan with."

"Ugh, I'll have to compete with Gohan, how troublesome…" Shikamaru said, although he felt a bit annoyed at the fact that Gohan was in his team, he felt a bit happy about it, too.

"How lucky we are, we are the only team of 4!" Chouji cheered.

_"Hehe, I am in the same team as Gohan, today's my lucky day_." Ino thought, laughing softly afterwards.

"Aw, I wanted to be with Naruto." Gohan said, then turned to see his new teammates. "I guess it isn't that bad, after all."

As Gohan smiled at his teammates, Naruto felt disappointed. He turned to look at the people who were left.

"Now team 7." Iruka said. "Which will be formed by Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hmph." Sasuke turned to look at Gohan, who had a better team than him. "Don't get in my way." He said to his new teammates.

_"YESSS. I'm in Sasuke's team_." Sakura thought. _"In your face, Ino!" _

"No way that I'm in the same team as Sasuke!" Naruto tried to complain with Iruka, but his professor ignored him.

"Go to the rooftop, your new sensei will be waiting there for you." Iruka said.

* * *

After a long and tiring day, Naruto and Gohan finally met at their home.

"So how was your day?" Gohan asked.

"Meh, could've been better." Naruto replied.

"Why?" Gohan continued asking.

"Well, I'm in the same team as Sasuke, that's why." Naruto explained. "He's a lose, he just stands in my way!"

"Hehe, it seems you had fun today." Gohan laughed at his comment.

"Anyway, how was your day?" Naruto asked.

"It was actually pretty good." Gohan replied. "I met Asuma-sensei and got to know more about my teammates."

"Well, now that I think about it, I'm in the same team as Sakura." He said. "And I actually liked Kakashi-sensei."

"Wow, your leader is Kakashi?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto replied.

"Kakashi is one of the strongest ninja in the village." Gohan explained.

"Yeah I figured." Naruto said, remembering the bell test they did with Kakashi.

"Anyway, I'm hungry, wanna go to Ichiraku?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto said before getting ready to go.

* * *

"That Naruto went where?" Gohan asked seriously.

"He went to the land of waves in a C-ranked mission." The Hokage explained.

"But aren't Genin supposed to receive D-ranked missions?" Gohan asked.

"He wanted a higher rank mission, so I gave him one." The Hokage explained.

"But isn't that too dangerous for a Genin?" Gohan asked, starting to get a little mad.

"I gave them one of the easiest C-ranked missions I had." The Hokage explained.

"Never mind it, Gohan, they'll be fine. Kakashi's with them after all." Asuma said trying to get Gohan to calm down.

"Yeah, you may be right." Gohan admitted.

"Anyway, what's our next mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, you have to go and help some villagers with their tasks." The Hokage said.

_"I thought being a ninja would be more exciting."_ Gohan thought.

After being assigned the mission, team 10 headed for the exit of the building.

"How are we supposed to do so many things, we'll need a lot of time to finish all this." Chouji said.

"Maybe we can divide the group." Gohan suggested.

"That could work." Asuma said. "We can maybe divide it in 2. Chouji and Shikamaru, Ino And Gohan."

"What about you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'll be watching you." Asuma explained. "To make sure you do the mission succefully."

"Yeah, of course." Shikamaru said.

"But I have and objec-" Gohan couldn't finish his phrase as Shikamaru headed for one of the locals in the village.

"Let's go, Chouji." Shikamaru said.

"But Asuma-sensei-" Gohan said turning to look at Asuma, who had already gone to wherever he was now.

Gohan sighed and beckoned at Ino, who was happy as she could spend with Gohan, to follow him.

After a long day of boring tasks, team 10 finally reunited and talked a bit about how boring it had been. Asuma laughed at his students' comments, although they started to complain about his laziness.

* * *

After a coupke of days, team 7 finally came back and gave it's report about the mission, which resulted to be actually harder than it appeared to be. Everyone between the new Genin respected them as they couldn't believe that they had fought enemies that were so powerful.

But now, there was some new interest between Genin, the Chuunin exams. This exams would be very important for any Genin who wanted to be stronger. But there was something different this year, every leader of the rookie genin teams had recommended their students for this year's exam.

"Are you sure you want them to participate?" The Hokage asked. "I know Asuma's team could have a good performance thanks to Son Gohan, but what about the rest of you?"

"My team has the Fourth's son and Itachi's brother. I'm sure they'll be ok." Kakashi said.

"My students have improved a lot lately, I'm sure they will have a good performance in the exam." Kurenai explained.

"Then it's settled, your teams will participate in the exams." The Third said.

"So you're saying that we're going to participate in the Chuunin exams?" Shikamaru asked. "How troublesome…"

"But are we strong enough, Asuma-sensei?" Chouji asked, he wasn't sure if they were ready for the exams.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure that we're ready for something as important as the Chuunin exams." Ino added.

"Come on, guys, I'm sure we can do it." Gohan said, reassuringly. "If you feel that you're not ready I can help you with some training, anyway."

"Yeah, Gohan's right. There's nothing to worry about." Asuma said, scratching the back of his head.

"And when would this training be, Gohan?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes! I want to train too." Chouji added

"When does the exams start?" Gohan asked, turning to Asuma.

"Next week, I believe." Asuma replied.

"Then it would be throughout this week, we can maybe start tomorrow." Gohan said, turning to his teammates.

"It's ok for me." Chouji said.

"I guess I'll have to get up early, how troublesome." Shikamaru said, getting his hands inside his pockets.

"Where do we meet?" Ino asked, she felt weak needing to ask for help, but she wanted to become a Chuunin so she'd train with his team.

"Maybe at Ichiraku or directly at the Third teaming ground." Gohan replied.

"Let's meet at the training ground." Shikamaru said.

"But what if other team is training there?" Chouji asked.

"Then we'll have to do a friendly battle to see who stays in there." Gohan said, laughing at his comment

"Yeah… haha." Everyone noticed Chouji's fake laughter.

"If there's another team we can split the training ground or go to other place, there's nothing to worry about." Gohan explained.

"Well yeah, I guess." Chouji said, feeling a little bit more calm.

"Anyway, we should rest today because there's a lot of training waiting for us!" Gohan said.

"Yeah, goodbye!" Shikamaru said before heading for his house.

"Bye!" Chouji and Asuma said as they headed for their respective houses.

"Goodbye, Gohan!" Ino said, hugging Gohan before leaving.

"Umm, that's weird, why didn't she hug anyone else? I guess it's nothing important.." Gohan thought, heading for his house afterwards.

* * *

The next day, team 10 met at the Third training ground, just as they had planned. Fortunately, there was no team in the place when they arrived, so they started training. To start, Gohan asked them to try to defeat him using their best techniques and fighting at a 100%. Just after he said this, Chouji used his Human Bullet Tank, which Gohan could barely avoid.

Everyone was astonished at Gohan's speed, could someone even be as fast as him? Shikamaru decided to use his Shadow Imitation Technique to trap Gohan and help Chouji hit him.

Gohan noticed the technique and started to fly to avoid the shadow.

"Wait, you can fly?!" Shikamaru asked, annoyed at Gohan's apparent infinite repertoire of techniques.

Chouji tried attacking Gohan when he was distracted by Shikamaru, but Gohan turned to stop Chouji with his hands, throwing him to the ground underground.

_"Wait, where's Ino?" _Gohan thought.

"Behind you!** Mind Body Switch Technique**!" Ino said, before taking control of Gohan's body.

"Now!" Gohan said, as he was controled by Ino.

Shikamaru used his shadow as Ino got Gohan's body down. Then, Ino was taken out of Gohan's mind by himself, but it was too late, he was trapped by Shikamaru's shadow. Gohan tried to escape, but Chouji was already behind him. Chouji used the Multi Size technique to smash Gohan to the ground. Gohan escaped Shikamaru's technique and immediately used his arms to receive Chouji's hit. The clash of Gohan's arms and Chouji's giant knuckles created a crater, but Gohan used a bit more power to stop Chouji's attack once and for all. Chouji felt astonished as his attack was deflected by Gohan and he fell back. Gohan's teammates were surprised and fell exhausted to the ground. The hybrid saiyan was a bit tired too, he had to admit he didn't expect them to be such a good combination when fighting.

"Whew, you took me by surprise." Gohan said as he sat down at the floor.

"H-How did you stop our combination?" Shikamaru asked, he still couldn't understand how Gohan was so powerful.

"I guess I was lucky hehe." Gohan said.

"You're just too powerful." Ino said, tiredly. "Your mind was so hard to control, it seemed impossible to hold it for more than 2 minutes!"

"Are you human?" Chouji asked as he lied down from the exhaustion.

"Hehehe." Gohan laughed nervously. "Anyway, we can start training now!"

Everyone felt astonished as Gohan got up to his feet. How could he not be exhausted after what he had done.

"Give us a break." Shikamaru said, annoyed.

"Ok, let's rest for a bit, then we'll start training." Gohan said.

"Right!" The Ino-Shika-Cho trio said.

After resting for a couple of hours, the trio started training with Gohan. The demi-saiyan remembered al the training he did with Piccolo, and tried to apply it to them. He wasn't as harsh as Piccolo, but he still tried to be a good mentor. He also try to make up new training methods of his own, such as carrying rocks for some time, trying to beat him in a race (obviously holding back) and trying to take him down.

While they were training, Gohan felt someone who was hiding in a tree behind him.

"Who's there?" Gohan asked, pointing to the tree. "Come out, already!"

Then, a boy who was dressed in a peculiar green uniform came out of the tree, followed by his teammates.

"Lee wanted to spy on you so he could study your fighting style." Tenten said, making Lee nervous.

"Yeah, he's scared that the rumours about you are true." Neji added. "But I want to prove it by myself, fight me."

"B-but-" Lee was interrupted by Gohan.

"We're training here, I can't fight you." The hybrid said, declining Neji's petition.

"I don't care, fight me." Neji demanded.

"Fight us." Lee corrected, getting in his fighting position afterwards. Although he felt really nervous.

"Are you su-" Gohan was interrupted by Neji's palm, hitting his bandages arm.

Rock Lee followed by kicking one of his legs, but Gohan disappeared just as he touched his leg.

"W-What?" Rock Lee asked to himself.

"Substitution jutsu?" Neji tried to explain what just happened. But Gohan simply disappeared, could it be that he was just that fast.

"Just leave us alone." Gohan said from behind Neji.

Neji was taken by surprise and turned to his back to try and hit Gohan, but he fell unconscious after Gohan quickly hit his neck. Lee was astonished at how simply the hybrid had defeated his rival, but then remembered that Neji hadn't used his Byakugan, so he calmed down a bit.

"Wow, who are you?" Chouji asked as team 10 came at Gohan when they noticed the fight.

"We are Team Guy! The strongest team in Konoha!" Lee said.

"Never heard of it." Shikamaru said, making Lee fall back.

"These 2 just wanted to test your friend to make sure he wasn't a problem during the exams." Tenten explained. "I tried to tell them not to do it but they wouldn't hear me."

"So you are going to participate in the exams, too?" Ino asked.

"Yep." Tenten replied.

"Is this guy Hinata's brother or something?" Gohan asked. "They have the same type of eyes."

"They're cousins. Everyone in the Hyuuga-clan have those eyes." Tenten said.

"Oh, right, I had forgotten." Gohan said, laughing nervously afterwards.

"Anyway, sorry for annoying you." Tenten said. "Let's go Lee, take Neji please."

"I'll beat you, whatever your name is!" Lee said before grabbing Neji and heading towards Tenten.

"That is a peculiar team, isn't it?" Ino said, cringing a bit.

"Yeah…" Gohan said, scratching the back of his head.

"So, what's next?" Chouji asked, referring to their training.

"As you've been so committed to your training, that would be it for today." Gohan said. "Go and rest for the rest of the day."

"Thank god, I was starting to get crazy from the exhaustion." Shikamaru said, relieved.

"Goodbye, then, I'm hungry." Chouji said. "Wanna come, anyone?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry, too." Shikamaru said.

"I'm good, I think I'll go home to sleep." Gohan said.

"I'll go with you guys." Ino said, before turning to hug Gohan. "Thanks for helping us with training. Goodbye!"

"I think that Ino is starting to like Gohan too much or something." Shikamaru thought. "That'll be annoying."

"Bye, Gohan!" Chouji and Shikamaru said.

"Bye." Gohan said, before trying to feel Naruto's power to see if he was at home.

He wasn't there, so he had to go walking, he preferred not to fly as he could make the villagers freak out.

* * *

Thanks for reading and have a nice one!

Also remember that if you have any comment you can leave it in the review section.

Until the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: the Chuunin exams Part 1

Hello guys!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO**.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Gohan asked, with visible confusion in his face.

"Wait, we're almost there." Naruto replied.

Naruto had told Gohan they had to go somewhere, so he'd been following him for at least an hour in the village, which made Gohan confused, he really thought Naruto was lost. Gohan wasn't sure why he was still following Naruto, but when he was about to tell him that they should head back, he saw someone who greeted Naruto.

"Naruto!" A little kid was greeting him by waving his hand at them.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto greeted back.

Konohamaru noticed Gohan quickly, and he started to behave a little bit awkwardly.

"Umm, Naruto." Konohamaru said.

"What?" Naruto replied.

"Who is he?" Konohamaru asked, apparently already knowing the answer.

"This is Gohan, he was the guy who fell from the sky." Naruto said, smiling afterwards.

"How are you alive?" Konohamaru asked, turning towards Gohan and raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, I don't know?" Gohan answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Konohamaru started to think that Gohan had to be really strong to survive to something like that, maybe even as strong as his grandfather.

"Anyway." Naruto intervened. "Gohan, this is Konohamaru, one of my first friends in the village."

"And the future Hokage!" Konohamaru added, giving a big smile to Gohan.

"He also is similar to my father and his friends" Gohan thought, smiling nostalgically. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll both be great Hokages one day."

Both Naruto and Konohamaru started smiling, filled with pride.

After Gohan meet Konohamaru, they started to hang out in different places in the village, such as Ichiraku, place where they had left for the end.

Gohan felt happy, he had made a new friend after all, but something didn't feel right. Meeting so many people who were similar to his father or his friends made it harder for him to go over the fact that he wouldn't be able to even talk or see his loved ones again. That made Gohan feel sad during nights. He thought about what had been of the earth without him, without Goku or Vegeta. But he tried not to think about it that much, he wanted to be positive and adapt to his new life.

Finally, the group of three friends were on their way to Ichiraku, when they met Sasuke on their way. Naruto tried to greet him, but he saw he was confronting some ninja of other village.

"What village are you from?" Sasuke asked.

"Sunagakure, the village hidden by sand." A boy, who was dressed in a black robe, answered. "And we're here for the chuunin exams."

"Really? You don't seem so strong." Sasuke said, making fun of Kankuro.

"And who's the guy in the tree?" Gohan asked, pointing at a tree.

Sasuke, Naruto, Konohamaru and Kankuro turned at the tree, noticing that a reheaded boy was staring from one of the branches.

"Impressive." The boy said, coming down from the tree, and turning towards Gohan. "What's your name?"

"Gohan." The hybrid answered.

"What's yours?" The uchiha asked.

"I'm Gaara if the desert." Gaara said with a creepy smile in his face. "Let's go."

Kankuro turned to follow Gaara without hesitation, leaving the place. And before Gohan or Naruto could add anything else, Sasuke left the place, too. After that, the boys finally arrived at Ichiraku, satisfying their hunger.

* * *

Finally, a week had already passed and the Chuunin exams were finally starting. Some Genin felt really nervous, and some other felt prepared. Gohan and his teammates felt ready for everything, they had been through a harsh training directed by a saiyan, although they didn't know Gohan was half alien.

Team 10 had arrived to the meeting place. Where they met the rest of Konoha's rookie 9. As they spoke about their respective trainings, the rookie Genin noticed how they were being watched by almost everyone in the room, which made them uncomfortable. The participants were told to go to some specific classes to start doing the first part of the exams.

It took some time for someone to arrive at the room, but the proctors of the exam finally arrived. One of them was Ibiki, the commander of Konoha's torture and interrogation force, he sure looked creepy.

"I'll be the one in charge of you today." He explained. "The first part consists in a theorical exam." He continued. "Don't even try to copy anyone else's exam, as there are 2 ninja assigned to watch each row. If they discover that you copied 3 times, you're out."

Some of the participants were confident in themselves, just like Sakura, and others felt really scared as they were terrible on theorical exams, just like Naruto.

Some of the ninjas in the room started to hang out the exams while Ibiki was still explaining some rules of the exam. After that, it started.

As Sakura answered every questions without that much effort, Naruto was desperate for copying someone. In the other hand, some started to notice that this exam was about copying, one of them was Ino, who was sitting next to Gohan. As she saw the questions she noticed that Gohan seemed to know some of the questions, so she used the mind body switch technique in him.

As Gohan felt Ino entering his mind, he asked her what was going on. She explained to Gohan that the exam was about copying as they weren't supposed to know the answers, embarrassing Gohan as he already had answered them all. Then, Gohan let Ino continue her technique so she could copy Gohan's answers. She then used the same technique with Shikamaru and Chouji, so she could copy the answers in the exam.

As the time passed, Naruto got more and more anxious. He didn't know what to do, should he take the risk of copying. As Naruto kept thinking of what to do, the time ran out, and Ibiki stranded up to, apparently, explain something else.

"For this test, there's one more question, if you answer correctly you'll pass regardless of your results in the test you just did." Ibiki said. "But on the other hand, if you answer this question incorrectly then you'll fail the exam and will never be able to do the exam again."

Everyone felt astonished at Ibiki's comment, some gasped and other simply made surprised faces.

"If you want to, you can give up and try it next year." Ibiki clarified. "You have to take on count that if you surrender, your whole team gets disqualified too."

As he said that, most of the ninjas in the room started to give up, some apologised to their teammates and some others simply left the room after giving up.

"Anyone else?" Ibiki finally answered.

Naruto doubted for a moment, but finally managed to convince himself to do it as he couldn't let his teammates and friends down. After some other ninjas gave up, Ibiki finally continued explaining.

"You've all passed the first part of the exam, congratulations!" Ibiki said, happily.

Everyone was confused at what Ibiki had just said. Some ninjas asked for explanations, but they weren't satisfied by Ibiki's answer. They eventually stopped asking as they didn't care anymore, what mattered was that they had passed the exam.

* * *

After exiting the classroom and following Ibiki and some other ninjas to the gates of some forest, the participants saw how their proctor talked to a purple-haired ninja.

"Hey, kids, I'm Anko and I'll be in charge of the second part of the exams." The ninja explained. "This part is also known as the forest of death."

Some ninjas started to feel a little bit scared or nervous, but others weren't really surprised, just like Sasuke.

"This phase will be performed in your respective teams." Anko explained. "Your main objective is to fight against the other teams to get 2 scrolls, one is the earth scroll and the other one is the heaven scroll. When you get these, you will head to the tower at the other side of the forest and you'll have passed this phase."

As Anko finished explaining, the participants were told to gather in their teams. Then, they were told to enter the forest so the exam could start. And so it began.

As the time passed, some of the teams were already getting the 2 scrolls by beating the weakest teams. One of those was Gaara's team, as they were the fastest team to do it, breaking the previous record. After some more hours, team 10 and team 8 got their scrolls, too, starting to go towards the tower.

Team 7 was one of the last teams left with just 1 scroll, and as they went on, searching for anyone who had a heaven scroll, a young looking girl appeared in their way. They were surprised by the sudden appearance of that girl. Suddenly, they were attacked by her. Sakura was knocked out first, leaving just Naruto and Sasuke to fight against her. As they were standing in front of her, she started to look at Sasuke in a very explicit way, taking her really long tongue out and licking her lips. The uchiha freaked out after watching this, the girl took advantage of Sasuke's reaction and started attacking. Naruto intervened, blocking some of her attacks and taking some others.

Sasuke was completely still from the shock of her speed, he hadn't noticed when she had knocked Naruto off, but he just felt her hit in his stomach and then being thrown to the floor. Naruto went back to keep fighting, using his clones. The woman noticed this, turning back at the clones and destroying them, then turning back and hitting Naruto in the face.

The girl then headed towards Sasuke, who had regained some senses after being hit so hard. Sasuke was ready to receive her with his Great Fireball Technique, which hit the woman completely, causing some fog to spread. After the fog had cleared, he could see how her face appeared to be some kind of mask, as it had been hiding his real face, one with facial features similar to the ones of a snake. The thing similar to a snake licked his lips before summoning a giant snake to continue attacking the uchiha, but Sasuke couldn't feel the hit.

As he turned to look at where the thing has to be, he could see Naruto holding the snake, all by himself.

As Naruto looked up at Sasuke he said: "Are you hurt, scaredy-cat?" Revealing he had know red eyes, similar to those of a fox.

Sasuke was astonished at Naruto's feat. How could he do something like that? The uchiha avenger was trying to think about other explanations that weren't that Naruto had become more powerful than him.

As Sasuke was distracted by his thoughts, the snake disappeared, showing the Thing coming right at Naruto.

"I'll seal the chakra of the fox." It said, sealing the red chakra that came out of Naruto.

After he lost his red chakra, Naruto fell unconscious to the floor, which made Sasuke tremble. He attacked the thing as fast as he could, combining some physical attacks with his great fireball jutsu, but he got knocked out easily by the thing. As he was in the floor, the thing took him by on of his arms and bit his neck, leaving a mark. As Sasuke fell unconscious the thing left him in the floor.

"You'll soon be mine, Sasuke." Licking it's lips after this, and escaping the scene.

Gohan felt Sakura's energy go down, so he'd gone to save her or help her with whatever she needed. While he was taking care of her, he noticed how Naruto and Sasuke were apparently fighting an energy that was simply way stronger than theirs, but he couldn't leave Sakura so he waited for a bit. After he felt Naruto's energy going down drastically, he tried to wake Sakura up, who did as Gohan wanted and asked what had happened, Gohan answered that he didn't know and they headed towards her teammates.

When they had arrived, Naruto and Sasuke were already defeated, and Sasuke had some weird mark in his neck. Gohan gave them some of his energy and told her to take care of them for a bit while they recovered, leaving to go back to the tower, as they were the first team of the rookies to have finished, all thanks to Gohan, obviously.

* * *

Eventually, Sasuke and Naruto woke up, but they were very weak to fight anyone. Sakura could just pray for anyone to attack them. As she talked a bit with Naruto about what had happened, some guy, apparently from another village, appeared.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sakura asked, starting to tremble.

"Oh, you're scared." He said, laughing sinisterly afterwards. "I know that Sasuke's behind you."

After Sakura heard that, she opted for going to attack him directly. She tried to catch him off guard, but he avoided the attack and grabbed her by her hair. Sakura was afraid, afraid of dying, afraid of letting her teammates die, of letting Sasuke die. She then noticed how her teammates had improved a lot and she was still as weak as the beginning. She felt useless, powerless to do anything about this guy. She couldn't fall behind, she had to fight, se had to defend his team at all costs.

Sakura quickly took a kunai and cut his hair to free herself of the ninja. Then, she quickly kicked his face, and punched his stomach. She then stayed on her fighting position in front of him.

"I see you're not as weak as you seem." He said, wiping the blood from his lips. "But I'll still beat you."

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he saw the guy jump into her, apparently going to kick her back in the face.

"Hmph." Sasuke said after watching how Rock Lee blocked his kick with his leg, saving Sakura.

"I won't let you die, Sakura!" Rock Lee said, feeling like a hero.

"Thanks?" Sakura said, cringing a bit at Rock Lee's entrance.

"You can kiss me later, Sakura, I'll first take care of this guy." Lee said as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura cringed at his comment.

Lee quickly kicked the ninja's face, then kicked his stomach and grabbed him by the leg to throw him up to the sky. Then, he jumped towards him and as he reached the ninja, he throwed him back to the floor. As the guy fell, Rock Lee fell from the skies and landed on the guy, getting him unconscious almost instantly.

Team 7 was shocked at Lee's abilities, they had never seen someone that fast, except for Naruto, who had witnessed Gohan'a speed.

"That's it." Lee said, smiling while he gave a thumbs up.

Sakura And Naruto thanked, but Sasuke simply ignored his existance. Then they said their goodbyes and continued their exam.

* * *

Time was almost over and team 7 still hadn't found the heaven scroll, making Naruto desperate. Naruto went into the forest alone, wanting to find the scroll as fast as possible. For his teammates' surprise he was thrown back to his teammates by Kabuto, a ninja who wanted to help them. He told them that close to them was a weak team who had the scroll. Heading towards them to take their scroll.

After finding them and easily defeating them, Kabuto then helped them in the way to the tower. They had to fight some ninjas just before arriving, but they managed to arrive safe and sound.

After saying goodbye to Kabuto, they entered the building. As they entered and saw no one, they asked themselves what they had to do. Naruto suggested opening the scrolls, and so they did, summoning Iruka right in front of them.

Iruka told them how proud he was of them. Then, he gave them the instructions he had to have them in the first place and disappeared. And so team 7 went on to the next meeting place, meeting the rest of the teams.

* * *

I hope you're liking the story so far.

Remember to leave any comment/complaint you have about the story in the review section, I need some feedback as I'm new in this.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice one.

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: the Chuunin Exams Part 2

Hey guy! How's it going? I hope you're having a good day.

I just wanted to say that I'd appreciate if you started to give me some advice about my writing, I feel that I can improve a lot, but I need certain guidance. ^^' You can also give your opinion about the story and tell me if you don't like something in specific, it doesn't mean that I'll change it, but I can maybe take on count if I feel that I should correct it.

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO.**

* * *

As the teams gathered in the battling room, a sick looking ninja entered the place.

"Hey. I'm Hayate Gekko and I'll be in charge of the last part of the exams." The ninja explained.

As he was about to say something else, another ninja went to tell him something in the ear. Hayate nodded after the other guy finished what he was saying.

"As you are so many participants left, more than we expected and more than it should've been," Hayate explained, sneezing before continuing. "We'll do some preliminary matches so that the number of participants left decreases."

The majority of the participants were not surprised or anything as they already knew that they would have to fight sooner or later. On the other hand, there were others who were really excited about fighting, like Naruto, Lee and Gohan.

"We'll choose two names randomly and those chosen ones will have to fight, easy right?" Hayate explained.

One of the screens started to act like a roulette. The first ones to fight would be Gohan and Kabuto.

"Son Gohan and Kabuto Yakushi, you stay here, the rest of you go up there." Hayate said, pointing up to the spectator zone.

The rooms was clearly made for fighting, maybe that was why it had an spectator zone. The battling part had some stairs next to the entrance of the room, these stairs went up to the spectator zone.

As all of the participants went there, Gohan, Kabuto and Hayate, who would act as a referee, stayed down. Hayate told them to get ready, making Gohan get in his fighting position. Kabuto simply stayed still.

"Start!" Hayate said.

As Gohan heard Hayate's words he noticed Kabuto running at him, to which he responded doing the same. As he aimed to hit his stomach, he sensed Kabuto behind him, turning to block the attack, but Kabuto appeared behind him, again. As Kabuto tried to kick Gohan, the hybrid saiyan used his amazing speed to avoid the attack, taking some distance from Kabuto.

Kabuto was simply amazed by Gohan's speed. Suddenly, Gohan saw Kabuto's hand go up, taking him by surprise.

"I surrender." Kabuto simply said.

"Umm, sure?" Hayate said, confused about Kabuto's decision. "Then Gohan's the winner by forfeit."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"You are too strong and fast, I cannot defeat you." Kabuto explained, leaving the room after saying goodbye to Gohan and waving at Naruto.

Back in the spectator zone, Naruto wondered why Kabuto has forfeited, was Gohan really that strong? Could anyone participating in the exams really be able to defeat Gohan?

As he was lost in his thoughts, Kakashi appeared behind them, taking the whole team 7 by surprise.

"Oh, I guess I'm late." He said scratching the back of his head.

"You always are." Naruto added, not being surprised at the fact that Kakashi was late, again.

As the names of the next contenders showed up in the screen, Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"We have to go, you can't participate having that mark." Kakashi told him, he had a serious tone, which wasn't normal in him. "You can get out of control and kill someone, it's too dangerous."

"Sasuke and Yoroi, you're the next contenders." Hayate said.

"Good luck." Gohan said as he passed by, also waving at Naruto.

Sasuke simply ignored Gohan and headed to the arena, making Kakashi grab him by his arm.

"Just let me do this, I'll show you what I'm capable about." Sasuke said.

Kakashi simply nodded before letting Sasuke's arm go.

"I'm not sure if I should let you, but know that I'll intervene if you go out of control." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded as he heard Kakashi's warning, heading for the stairs and going down to the arena.

"Get ready." Hayate said.

Sasuke got in his fighting position, with a Kunai in each hand, as Yoroi, too, got in his respective fighting position.

"Fight!" Hayate said.

As Sasuke heard Hayate, he went after Yoroi at full speed, he wanted to end this fight. As he was about to hit Yoroi, Sasuke activated his sharingan, to make sure he hit Yoroi. Although he expected it, Yoroi avoided the attack, but something catched him by surprise, Yoroi tried to grab him from behind, but he noticed thanks to his Sharingan. Sasuke jumped away from him and throwed his Kunai at Yoroi, who avoided them. Sasuke ran at him, Yoroi tried to hit him as he was clase to him, but Sasuke avoided every attack thanks to his sharingan, just before he could try to grab him, Sasuke kicked one of his leg to take him out of balance, then grabbed him by one of his arms and threw him up. Sasuke then jumped at him and used his two knuckles to throw him back at the floor by hitting him in his head.

Sasuke had won, and Yoroi lied unconscious in the floor.

"Sasuke is the winner of the second match." Hayate announced.

Some ninjas appeared to take Yoroi to the nursery. Sasuke beckoned at Kakashi for them to go.

Naruto was confused as he didn't know why Kakashi went with Sasuke, would they do something about that mysterious mark?

As the previous contenders went out of the room, the screen showed what the next match would be: Shino vs. Zaku.

"Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi are the next contenders." Hayate announced as Shino and Zaku went down for their fight.

* * *

Kakashi has taken Sasuke to a dark room were other ninja were, apparently, ready to seal that weird mark in his neck. There was a weird circle of symbols in the room, the other ninjas were seated through the side of the circle.

Kakashi told Sasuke to get in the center of the circle as he got next to one of the other ninjas, starting to seal the mark.

After the sealing ritual ended, the other ninjas left the room and Kakashi started to get up to take Sasuke, who was unconscious, to the nursery. Kakashi suddenly felt a presence behind him, rapidly turning at his back. He saw Orochimaru, smiling sinisterly at him.

"Sasuke is mine." Orochimaru said, keeping his smile.

"No, he isn't." Kakashi replied firmly, getting in his fighting position.

"You know you can't defeat me." Orochimaru said, laughing softly afterwards.

"I don't care." Kakashi replied, keeping his steady tone.

"There's no need to fight." Orochimaru said, starting to leave the room. "But you know that he'll eventually join me."

Orochimaru laughed creepily before leaving Kakashi alone with Sasuke.

* * *

After taking Sasuke to the nursery, Kakashi went back to watch the rest of the matches.

"What did I miss?" Kakashi asked to Naruto.

"Nothing really, Shino just won against this Zaku guy." Naruto replied.

"Umm, I see." Kakashi said, before lying against the wall as he'd been doing before.

The screen showed the name of the next two contenders. Hayate raised his voice to announce them.

"Misumi Tsurugi and Kankuro from Sunagakure, please come to the arena to have your match." Hayate said, he appeared to be a little bored.

"This'll be easy." Kankuro said when he saw who Misumi was.

Just as the match started, Kankuro went to attack Misumi directly, although all his attack got avoided. After avoiding his attacks, Misumi trapped Kankuro with his Soft Physique Modification to trap Kankuro and tried to break his bones. Kankuro laughed when he noticed what Misumi was trying.

"I'm using a puppet!" Kankuro said.

Then, as Misumi was distracted, he got Misumi off him. Then started to hit him in the ground until he fell unconscious.

"Well that was fast." Hayate said. "Kankuro is the winner of the fourth match!"

Kankuro simply went back to the spectator zone, as Misumi was taken to the nursery.

Most of the participants were amazed at how easily Kankuro had defeated the guy, although he didn't seem so strong anyway.

"The next match will be Ino Yamanaka against Sakura Haruno." Hayate announced as the names showed up in the screen.

"Now this'll be boring." Shikamaru said, being hit by Ino afterwards.

"I don't think it'll be that boring." Gohan said. "It'll be fast after all, Ino's gotten stronger."

Ino left before blushing in front of Gohan because of his compliment. She'd formed a great rivalry with Sakura, she had to win this battle, although she actually felt confident of herself, she knew that if Sakura hadn't gotten that much stronger, she was going to lose.

As Ino and Sakura had gotten in front of each other, Hayate ordered them to start fighting. Ino started the fight by throwing kunais at Sakura, who avoided them all. Sakura then tried the same, but Ino deflected them with other Kunai. Sakura then tried to hit her in the stomach and kick her anywhere, but Ino avoided all of her attacks.

"Why did you cut your hair?" Ino asked. "You know that Sasuke likes girls with long hair."

"I had to, I was forced to do it during a battle." Sakura explained. "I also don't want to be a weak girl forever."

"Yeah? And what will cutting your hair do?" Ino asked.

"This." Sakura said before attacking Ino non-stop, until she finally hit Ino.

Ino, just as her teammates, was surprised at the fact that Sakura had been able to hit her. Ino felt the need to start attacking Sakura, and so they began attacking and blocking constantly. It seemed as if they were equal in every aspect.

"Wow, you've gotten stronger." Ino said, she was starting to get a bit tired.

"Yeah…" Sakura replied, she was already exhausted. "You have improved more than I have…"

"Gohan helped me." Ino explained. "I guess it was a bit unfair."

"Nah, I just didn't care as much as you." Sakura admitted.

Sakura tried to attack Ino after she had gotten distracted, but she blocked her attacks without much effort. Then, Ino used her Mind Body Switch Technique to control her body. Sakura couldn't do anything as she was exhausted, so she could just try and put up with everything she did.

She was greatly surprised when Ino used his technique to make Sakura surrender.

"I surrender." Sakura said, although it was really Ino.

"Umm, that's weird, but ok." Hayate said, sneezing afterwards. "Ino is the winner of this match."

Team 10 cheered, as every member who had fought already had won their match. Meanwhile, Naruto told Sakura that she did a good effort, making her proud, Kakashi congratulated her, too.

"Next match is Tenten, from Konoha, against Temari, from Sunagakure." Hayate announced, as their names appeared in the screen.

Rock Lee wished Tenten luck, as Neji simply kept silence. On the other hand, Kankuro and Gaara didn't say anything to Temari.

As they got one in front of the other, Hayate told them to get ready. And so, the match began.

Tenten's first move was to summon a lot of weapons from her scroll, throwing them towards Temari aterwards. But Temari simply took her fan and deflected all of the weapons easily. Then, Temari used one of them to distract Tenten and she hit her in the head, leaving her unconscious.

Rock Lee was astonished, how could someone defeat Tenten so easily?

And on the other hand, Neji was a bit surprised, were they so weak?

"That was… fast." Hayate said, surprised. "Anyway, Temari wins."

Tenten was taken to the nursery, while Temari went back to the place where her team was.

"Well done." Her sensei said.

"Thanks." Temari said.

"Next match is Shikamaru Nara against Kin Tsuchi." Hayate announced.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said. "I guess I'll have to end this fast."

"Let's go, Shikamaru!" Chouji said.

"Good luck!" Gohan said.

"Don't surrender, Shikamaru." Ino said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Shikamaru replied.

As Shikamaru arrived to the arena, Hayate asked them to get ready. Then, the battle started.

Shikamaru quickly used his shadow imitation technique, taking control of Kim's body. Then, he used his technique to make her hit herself, constantly. Then, Shikamaru stopped using the technique and kicked her in the guts, throwing her back.

"Shikamaru is the winner!" Hayate said. "Good strategy, kid."

"Thanks, I guess, but it wasn't that good." Shikamaru said, cringing a bit at Hayate's reaction.

Then he went back at the spectator zone as Kin was taken to the nursery.

"Anyway, the next match is Kiba Inuzuka against Naruto." Hayate announced.

"WOOHOO!" Naruto yelled. "It's my time to shine!"

Sakura laughed softly at Naruto's reaction.

"Good luck, Naruto!." Kakashi said.

On the other hand, team 8 was really supportive at Kiba, they were sure that he'd beat Naruto, everyone except for Hinata, who secretly wanted Naruto to win.

As Naruto arrived to the arena, Kiba waved at him.

"Long time no see, Naruto." Kiba said

"Yeah, we haven't talked in a while, eh?" Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head. "I've been busy with training."

"Don't worry. I've been busy with training too." Kiba said, getting in his fighting position.

As Naruto did the same, Hayate announced the start of the match. Kiba continuously threw kunai and shurikens at Naruto, but he either avoided them or blocked them by creating a shadow clone. Then, Naruto threw some kunai for creating a distraction and then created some clones to attack Kiba, who could hardly destroy the clones and block Naruto's attack.

"You've gotten really strong!" Kiba admitted.

Naruto continued attacking, but Kiba finally used his Four Legs Technique. Naruto just started to create more clones, trying to stop all of Kiba's attacks, but he couldn't stand that much chakra consumption.

Naruto opted for creating a lot of clones and attacking Kiba all at once. This made Kiba get more and more tired, so he changed strategies. He transformed Akamaru into an exact clone of himself and started using his Fang Passing Fang, leaving Naruto in great trouble. He didn't know how to stop it, he just kept creating clones but he was just wasting chakra. Suddenly, Kiba used a smoke bomb and kept attacking Naruto with the Fang Passing Fang. Finally, Naruto got hit by Kiba, getting thrown out of the smoke and falling down to the smoke. Then, Naruto got hit again by the second Kiba. It appeared as if Naruto had lost, but as Akamaru detransformed he threw a smoke bomb. Using the smoke to knock Akamaru out and transform into it. Then, he got out of the smoke as Akamaru and used Kiba's distraction to attack him. He transformed back into himself and then created 2 clones to attack Kiba quickly, finally making a tired Kiba fall to the floor. As Kiba couldn't get up, Hayate announced that Naruto had won.

All of Naruto's friends cheered, he could hear Sakura's cheers, which made him happy. Hinata was both happy and surprised at how Naruto defeated Kiba.

"It was pretty even, but I guess Naruto deserved to win in the end." Kurenai said.

Naruto helped Kiba get up and took him to where his team was, and told him to rest.

"That was amazing, Naruto!" Sakura said. "You did great!"

"Thanks, Sakura." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head while he smiled.

"I didn't know you had gotten that strong." Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah, Gohan helped me a lot." Naruto explained.

"Gohan… I see…" Kakashi said. "Anyway, good job."

Hayate announced that the next duel was between Hinata and Neji. Everyone in the room got surprised at how hard this would be to Hinata. Neji was one of the strongest Genin in Konoha and she was Hinata's cousin.

As Hinata went down to the arena she felt extremely nervous and scared, how could she win against Neji?

"Don't worry, Hinata!" Naruto said to her from the spectator zone. "I know you can do it!"

Naruto's words inspired her to try her best. She would defeat Neji, for Naruto!

"Byakugan!" Both Neji And Hinata said, activating their Kekkei Genkai.

"I will attack at my 100%! I won't lose never again!" Neji said, remembering his fight against Gohan.

Neji quickly attacked as the audience got surprised at Neji's phrase. Would he really be so harsh to his cousin?

As Hinata tried to defend herself, Neji quickly attacked her arms, leaving her defenceless. Then, he attacked Hinata's chest, almost stopping her heart.

As Gohan felt this, he immediately intervened using his speed, blocking his hit by grabbing his hand and throwing him away.

"We're you trying to kill her?!" Gohan asked furiously. "Are you crazy?"

"I was just trying to win, it's not as if I was going to do anything." Neji explained. "Anyway, I guess I won so that's all I cared about."

"Be more careful, she could've died." Gohan said, taking Hinata to the nursery.

Hayate announced the winner of the match as Neji went back with his teammates.

"I think you were too harsh with her, Neji." Tenten said. "Is it true that you tried to kill her?"

"No, it's not, I just hit her chest too hard." Neji explained. "I expected her to be stronger."

Naruto was worried about her friend, he knew she'd be safe with Gohan, but she was in a really serious condition.

"Next match will be Rock Lee against Gaara of the desert, from Sunagakure." Hayate announced.

"Alright, finally my turn." Rock Lee cheered.

"Good luck, Lee." Guy said. "Remember to trust in the power of youth."

"Yes, sir." Lee said, proudly.

As Gaara and Lee met, Hayate told them to get ready. Lee thought that he didn't seem so strong after all, but maybe he was more than he appeared.

As Hayate announced the beginning of the match, Lee started attacking Gaara frenetically, quickly noticing Gaara's use of sand for his defence. He tried to make his way through the layers of sand, but they were to thick.

"You won't be able to do anything, I'll defeat you." Gaara said, without any expression.

Lee replied to this by taking his weights off, instantly feeling lighter. At the eyes of Gaara, Lee was way faster and harder to block. This made Gaara desperate and furious. How could someone be this fast?

As Gaara raised a sand wall, Lee destroyed it quickly. Until finally Lee was close to Gaara and had just one sand walk left. Lee jumped and aimed to kick it and successfully went through it, kicking Gaara directly in the face. As Lee cheered for his achievement, Gaara got furious and started attacking with everything he had. Lee got caught by surprised and therefore got hit several times by Gaara's sand attacks, as he tried to block them he got more and more tired.

Eventually, Lee decided to use the inner gates and looked at his sensei for his approval. Guy nodded and so Lee opened five inner gates, knowing that he would need to end this quickly as he'd get Really injured if he kept it for a long time.

Lee quickly tried the same as before, but Gaara's walls were thicker and therefore harder to break. But Lee could still break through them. Lee eventually got to kick Gaara once more, but thanks to his exhaustion, Lee's attacks got weaker and weaker.

As Lee noticed this, he opted for jumping up and hitting Gaara from above him. But as Lee was about to go down to make his kick, Gaara used his sand to grab him and throw him to the ground. Finally defeating Lee.

Lee's friends were disappointed as they thought he could win. Meanwhile, Gaara's teammates were shocked at the fact that Lee could hit Gaara several times, and directly in the face. He wasn't invincible, after all.

"And the winner is Gaara, from Sunagakure!" Hayate announced.

After some minutes, Hayate finally appeared to be about to announce the final match.

"And finally, the last match will be between Chouji Akimichi and Dosu Kinuta." Hayate announced. "This will finally end." He thought.

Team 10 gave Chouji some advice and then wished him good luck. He was sure that he'd win, but he still appreciated some advice from his teammates.

As Chouji met Dosu, he felt a bit intimidated. But he still was confident in himself.

As Hayate announced the beginning of the battle, Chouji waited for his enemy to attack first, but as he did the same he decided to attack first. Chouji quickly used the Human Bullet Tank to attack him from above, taking Dosu by surprise, avoiding it at the last moment. Chouji continued to attack and eventually got to hit Dosu, smashing him to the ground. Although, Dosu used his sound technique using the water of Chouji's body to transmit the sound, Chouji simply bounced and smashed him against the floor, again, and finally leaving him unconscious.

"The winner is Chouji Akimichi!" Hayate announced, before going to talk with the other ninjas who were there.

As Chouji came close to his team, he got received with compliments and everything. They were all happy, they had all classified for the last part of the exams, after all.

With Dosu, his team had been eliminated. Orochimaru was dissapointed, but what could he expect from those three. He didn't care that much, in the end.

"Ahem." Hayate has some troubles talking thanks to his sickness. "The last part will be performed in one month." He announced. "We thought you may need some time to train and rest." He explained.

Everyone felt relieved, they were all tired and wanted to rest a bit.

"You can go to your houses now, have a nice day." Hayate said, before finally leaving.

* * *

After the preliminaries, team 10 had gone to a restaurant to eat something. They had been talking about their fights and Asuna hadn't stopped talking about how proud of his team he was. After eating, Gohan proposed continuing their training throughout this month, obviously after they all rested for a couple of days, he wanted to rest a bit, too. Team 10 accepted and were determined to become Chuunin.

On the other hand, Team 7 had gone to Sasuke's room as he had already woken up. Kakashi offered Sasuke to train with him, he'd teach him his Chidori. Sasuke accepted, but Naruto wanted to train with Kakashi too, to which Kakashi answered that he needed to train the basics a bit more. In the end, Naruto would train with Ebisu. And Sakura would simply rest for this month, although she planned training a bit.

* * *

Naruto was training with Ebisu when he saw a weird old man who was laughing at him for not being able to walk in water.

"That's a very basic technique, kid."the old man said.

Naruto started to yell at the old man as he ignored him. Ebisu tried to gain Naruto's attention, but he was ignored, too. As Naruto kept yelling at him, the old man finally turned to him and asked him what he wanted.

"Can you walk in water, old man?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I can, you stupid kid." The old man replied, showing Naruto that he could do it.

"Then train me." Naruto said.

"You're too weak." The old man replied.

"I'm not!" He said. "I'm probably stronger than you, old man!"

"Ha! You're not even close to my 1%, kid!" The old man said.

"Then train me!" Naruto said.

"No!" The old man repeated. "Well, maybe if you do me a favor I can accept to train you."

Naruto noticed his perverted smile, but still accepted to do the favor. The old man asked for certain book, and Naruto had gone to the library. In the end, he had to steal it as the book wasn't able for kids his age. As the old man saw the book, he got surprised, but he had to maintain his promise.

"Then I'l train you, kid." The old man said.

"Yeah, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered.

"Anyway, what's your name?" The old man asked.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto replied. "What's yours?"

"Naruto, eh? Nice name, I like it." Jiraiya said. "I'm Jiraiya, it's nice to meet you. Now let's go, I have… some things to do hehe."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the super large chapter of today, I guess I got inspired today? Idk. But anyway.

Thanks for reading and have a nice one, see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: the Chuunin exams Part 3

Hey guys!

Yep, , I'm back, sorry for the delay, I wanted to take more time doing this chapter so it was better.

Anyway, I hope you like today's chapter and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO**.

* * *

"Look, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto called Jiraiya, who was asleep. "I finally did it!"

Jiraiya was still asleep, which made Naruto furious.

"Wake up, old man!" Naruto yelled, kicking the Sannin so he woke up.

Jiraiya screamed in pain as he looked up at Naruto.

"What the hell is your problem, kid?" He asked.

"I finally did the Rasengan." Naruto explained.

"You did what?" Jiraiya was so surprised that he almost fell back. "_He did it already?_"

"The rasengan, I did it." Naruto repeated.

"Show it to me." The sannin ordered.

Naruto proceeded to show his master that he was saying the truth, making a little rasengan. Jiraiya burst out laughing after seeing Naruto's rasengan, but as he laughed, Naruto used it in him, throwing him towards the forest.

"It was just a demonstration, stupid old man." Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"I see it wasn't that pathetic after all." Jiraiya said, his pain reflecting in his tone

* * *

Gohan was watching how his teammates trained, giving their best, it kind of reminded him of himself when he trained with Piccolo. Man, did he miss those days.

Team 10 had been training really hard, they all wanted to become Chuunin. Gohan had helped by pointing out their weaknesses and giving them specific training for them to improve. They had also analysed their possible rivals, so they knew their fighting style, but it would still be hard as they also had time to train so they'd have new strategies and abilities. Taking that on count, Gohan wanted to show his teammates some of the techniques he knew.

"Guys, can you come for a moment? I have an idea." Gohan said, beckoning them to go.

As they reunited, Chouji asked what his idea was.

"I've been thinking about teaching you some of my techniques." Gohan explained. "But I'm not sure if you'll be able to use it."

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked.

"Although our energy is kind of the same, they still are from different worlds, so I'm not sure." Gohan said.

"You don't lose anything trying to teach us, right?" Ino said.

"Well, yeah I guess." Gohan said. "Let's start with the Solar Flare."

"What's that about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, you basically use energy to create light so intense that blinds your enemy temporarily." Gohan explained.

He then proceeded to do a demonstration, although trying to do a weaker variant for them not to be blinded for a long time.

"You can avoid this by closing your eyes, but don't go telling everybody." Gohan said. "The point is blinding the opponent so they better not know how to avoid it."

"Wow, let's try!" Chouji said, he was clearly excited about learning this new technique.

Gohan told them the hand position they needed to do. His teammates thought it was a weird position, but they still tried it. Then, Gohan told them to focus their chakra in their hands and tried to use it to make a very intense light. At first, they had some trouble, but after many tries, they started to achieve it. The first one to do it was Shikamaru, then Ino and in the end Chouji, although he couldn't master it.

"Wow! I'm impressed by your talent guys!" Gohan said, scratching the back of his head while smiling.

"Hehe, thanks, Gohan." Ino said, she really loved being complimented by Gohan.

"Thanks I guess." Chouji said while he ate some of his chips.

"It isn't that serious, I imagine you know better techniques than this." Shikamaru said.

"Actually, that's one of my best techniques." Gohan said. "It is really useful during battle."

"Yeah I don't believe you." Shikamaru said, making the group laugh at his stubbornness.

"I do have better techniques, but I believe you're still not ready." Gohan explained.

"Anyway, we should rest a bit for the rest of the day." Ino said. "There's a week more left for the final phase of the exams."

"That's right, and it's been troublesome to train so much." Shikamaru said. "I'm off." He said, waving off.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be going too, I'm hungry." Chouji said.

"That leaves us both" Ino said, winking at Gohan.

"I-I actually wanted to go to my house and rest a bit." Gohan replied nervously.

"Oh, come on, let's eat something." Ino insisted.

"Ok, let's go." Gohan replied, giving up.

* * *

As the sun started to set, Ino and Gohan arrived at Ichiraku. He had taken her there as he didn't really know any other place.

"Ichiraku? Really?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, is it that bad?" Gohan asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, it is not the best for a date." Ino said.

"A-a w-what?!" Gohan became really nervous and blushed to the point where his face was completely red. "This is not a date, is it?"

Ino started laughing softly at Gohan's innocence.

"You could say so." The blonde kunoichi replied.

As Gohan tried to say something, his stomach started to growl.

"I see you're hungry, let's go in already." Ino said.

As the couple took a seat at the little restaurant, Teuchi turned to greet who he thought would be Naruto and Gohan, but he was actually really surprised when he saw the onyx-haired ninja and the blonde girl.

"Oh, Gohan, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Teuchi said.

"Umm, she's not my girlfriend." Gohan explained, blushing again, but at a less rate than before.

Ink nodded as Gohan said that. Teuchi proceeded to ask the couple what they wanted to eat, and then served the food. Gohan had been eating like crazy, when Ino was almost finishing his food, the saiyan had already eaten 6 bowls of ramen.

"How do you eat so fast?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I've always been like that." Gohan explained.

Th kunoichi didn't understand how he could eat that much and keep his really fit body, it was simply impossible and hard to believe.

Suddenly, Gohan sensed something. He raised his head and stranded up as he felt the disturbance.

"What happened?" Ino asked quickly, standing up too.

"Someone is in trouble, he is being attacked by more ninja." Gohan said, he took the money out and gave it to Teuchi. "Thanks for the food, Teuchi, I really appreciate it."

"Wait, I'll go with you." Ino said.

"No you won't, they're stronger than you." Gohan said, getting two of his fingers to his forehead, focusing on the ninja's energy.

"But what about you?" Ino asked, she was worried about Gohan, she'd formed a really strong bond with Gohan, she couldn't lose him at that point.

"I'll be fine, trust me." Gohan said, before disappearing in thin air.

Ino could just seat back and finish her food.

"He'll be fine, trust him." Ayame said, trying to comfort Ino.

"I hope so." She replied, looking deeply at her food.

* * *

Hayate was trying to arrive a the Hokage's building through the roofs of Konoha, he had really important information, he needed to get there fast. He quickly noticed the two ninjas in front of him, throwing some shurikens at them to try and make his way, but he failed. He finally found himself surrounded by the enemy.

"Shit." That was all Hayate could say, he thought about everything he'd leave behind, Yugao, his duty, the village, his friends.

"You're going to die." One of the ninja said. "So get ready to fight."

"2 vs 1? That's a bit unfair, don't you think?" Gohan said, as he appeared next to Hayate.

"You can use the teleportation technique of the Fourth? How?" Hayate asked, he was truly surprised at the reveal that the new kid could do such advances techniques.

"We'll talk about that later, for now, let's focus on not dying." Gohan said.

Hayate simply answered taking his sword off and starting to attack the ninja of Sunagakure.

"So you were in some shady stuff. I couldn't feel any evil energy in you, why's that?" Gohan asked Kabuto.

"I guess I am a good spy." Kabuto replied. "But it sure is unfortunate that I have to kill you right now."

Kabuto quickly attacked Gohan, trying to kill him as fast as he could, but was stopped by Gohan's hand, which grabbed him. Then, the saiyan used his other hand to pulverise Kabuto with his masenko at full power.

Then, he looked at Hayate, who was struggling against the ninja from Sunagakure, so he went to his aid. Gohan tried to kill him but Hayate stopped him saying that they needed him alive.

"Close your eyes." Gohan said.

"Ok, just don't kill him." Hayate said.

**"Solar Flare**!" Gohan yelled, creating an intense light that blinded Baki.

As the ninja struggled to recover his sight, Gohan hit his neck and the ninja fell unconscious.

In the end, the onyx-haired boy helped Hayate get to the Hokage's building and carried Bali al the way.

Hayate thanked Gohan before taking Baki inside to get interrogated, and to give his report to the Hokage .

* * *

Gohan finally arrived at his home after a long and tiring day. He was more tired than he normally is, as he hadn't used that many Ki in a long time, he also hadn't used the Masenko in quite a long time.

Naruto was already at home, he also seemed tired, but was eating a ramen bowl anyway.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." Gohan said.

"Yeah, I've been training with Ero-Sennin." Naruto said with a sleepy tone.

"Oh I see, but who's this Ero-Sennin?" Gohan asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry. He's one of the sannin." Naruto said, finally finishing his ramen

"The legendary Sannin?!" Gohan had read about them in a history book.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, yawning afterwards.

"Anyway, I believe we should go to sleep already." Gohan said.

Naruto simply nodded before heading for his room. While in the other hand, Gohan went to his room.

* * *

The Hokage was, apparently, having a meeting with other elders. They were discussing how to deal with the possible invasion of Konoha.

"Should we cancel the chuunin exams? We cannot risk the lives of our young Genin." The Hokage suggested.

"And when are we supposed to do it?" An old man, his face mostly bandaged, replied. "We don't even know if Orochimaru is really behind all this."

"I think we should still apply the final part of the Chuunin exams, so we make them believe that we haven't found out about their plans." Another elder added.

"Hmm. Maybe we should try that." The Hokage said, but kept thinking about the idea. "Won't they notice the absence of one of their jounin?"

"We can get someone to use a transformation jutsu, so they won't notice." An elder woman suggested.

"Then it's settled. We'll infiltrate more ANBU between the audience and we'll have more jounin in the arena." The Hokage said, standing up.

"What will we do with Orochimaru?" The bandaged elder asked.

"I'll fight him if necessary." The Third answered, he was clearly sure of his decision, although he felt a bit nostalgic about the old times. "In case I struggle in the battle, don't intervene, that'll just make things worse. Understood, Danzo?"

Danzo nodded, but he didn't intend to do that.

* * *

Finally, the final phase of the exam had arrived. The participants all looked stronger, they'd been training a lot, after all.

Naruto was excited, he wanted to show his new techniques and abilities to his friends, he wanted to try them, too. Gohan was feeling a bit nervous, he really hadn't fought in front of so many people, he hoped he didn't mess up, he'd be very embarrassed. Shikamaru seemed pretty confident, but he was truly nervous in the inside, he wasn't sure if he'd be strong enough to defeat the likes of Gohan and Sasuke. Ino was trying to convince herself that she'd be able to have a great performance in the exams, she wanted to demonstrate that she was really strong. Neji was sure that he'd win the exams, although he wasn't sure if he was totally stronger than Gohan or Sasuke, maybe they'd give him a decent fight. Shino simply went there, but he didn't really have much hope for him.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe he's late, he's been training with Kakashi after all." Sakura said, laughing softly at her own comment.

"Should I get him?" Gohan asked.

"Nah, let him get disqualified." Shikamaru said carelessly. "It'll be easier for us that way."

"Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled, hitting Shikamaru in the head. "Gohan, please go for Sasuke."

Gohan saw Sakura warn him with her knuckle, so he nodded and tried to feel Sasuke's energy, finding him not that long from the arena. He then teleported to his location, finding a relaxed Sasuke next to Kakashi, they didn't really intend to arrive early at the arena.

"Need a ride?" Gohan asked.

"I don't want anything from you." Sasuke said, continuing his way.

"Well, I'd like a ride, if you want to get disqualified, then that's your problem." Kakashi said. "Let's go."

"Hmph." Was all Sasuke could say before Gohan put two fingers in his forehead.

Gohan quickly put a hand on Kakashi and teleported to the arena. Then he went back and took Sasuke.

As Gohan arrived with Sasuke, Sakura went to hug him, but Sasuke simply avoided Sakura.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you." Sasuke said, walking off.

"That guy has some serious trouble, doesn't he?" Chouji said, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto just looked at him go, feeling dissapointed as he thought they had gotten closer and maybe even become friends, but apparently it hadn't been the case. But he couldn't let that distract him from his objective, he had to win every battle and become a Chuunin.

Gohan simply thought that Sasuke was a lot like Vegeta, although Vegeta eventually stopped being that arrogant with some people, like Bulma, but Sasuke didn't seem to change. He also saw Naruto's dissapointment and Kakashi's clear concern in his eyes. Sasuke was starting to worry him. He couldn't feel any evil in his energy, but he could feel hatred, lots of hatred, and that wasn't good.

As Gohan tried to ask Kakashi why Sasuke was like that, he was interrumpted by the Hokage, who announced the beginning of the final part of the exams. The Hokage was next to the Kazekage, in the highest part of the arena. The Kazekage has his face covered by a kind of mask made with his Kage hat. As they welcomed the audience and participants, he also presented the Kazekage, who followed him by waving at the audience. After all the announcements and greetings, the Third Hokage finally announced the first match.

"The first match will be between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga, let's receive them with an applause." The Hokage said.

"Good luck." Gohan said to Naruto, being followed by their friends who wished luck to Naruto too.

The crowd started clapping their hands and they cheered the ninjas when they went in.

Neji looked at Naruto seriously, he was dissapointed as this fight would be boring and fast, he expected a stronger opponent.

"You're destined to lose against me." Neji said, getting in his fighting position.

"You and your damn destiny!" Naruto replied. "I'll defeat you and prove that you're wrong."

Neji beckoned him to start his attack as Hayate told them to start.

Naruto throwed shurikens at him as he saw Neji activating his Byakugan, these being deflected by Neji's kunai. Then, Naruto made several clones of himself and launched an attack against Neji, to which Neji responded by using his Heavenly Spin, destroying Naruto's clones and deflecting the original one.

"You can't defeat me! I'm clearly better than you." Neji said. "Just accept your destiny already."

Naruto standed up and created even more shadow clones than before. Then, he used them to throw shurikens and kunai at Neji from every possible direction, forcing him to use his Heavenly Spin, making the clones attack after he stopped the technique. He kept a clone at his side so he could do his special technique. As Neji easily destroyed the clones, he spotted what seemed to be the original Naruto, running at him to attack his heart directly, destroying every clone in his way. But when Neji landed the hit on Naruto, he laughed before exploding into smoke. The blind-looking ninja quickly and desperately tried to spot the original Naruto, finally seeing him behind him. Neji turned to look at Naruto, seeing a blue energy sphere in one of his hands, although he was holding his hand with his other arm. The Hyuuga quickly used his heavenly spin to block the sphere, but it wasn't strong enough to stop it completely. A weakened rasengan landed in Neji's chest, exploding and throwing him away. Naruto smiles victoriously, but his smile vanished when he saw Neji stand up. His shirt was now damaged and had a circular hole where the Rasengan has landed.

"What on earth was that thing?" Neji asked, he was both frustrated and surprised at Naruto's unexpected technique.

Back in the arena seats, Kakashi was astonished, how could Naruto possibly use the Rasengan in just a month of training. Was Jiraiya really that good of a master? Meanwhile, Gohan was surprised at Naruto's technique, apparently they had techniques similar to theirs in this world.

"It is called Rasengan, one of the strongest jutsus there are." Naruto said, smiling confidently.

Neji attacked Naruto out of anger and frustration, he couldn't lose against a loser like him. He aimed for the blonde's chest, and then hit his arm so he wouldn't be able to use it anymore. Naruto kneeled at Neji hit his arm, he couldn't feel it anymore, he quickly summoned a clone and used it to distract Neji and take some distance. Unfortunately, it didn't work because the Byakugan user destroyed it real quick and then grabbed Naruto by his arm, throwing him at the floor.

The blonde ninja was starting to get tired, he standed up again, but Neji quickly appeared in front of him, getting a position similar to the one of his fighting position.

"**Gentle fist style: Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!**" Neji said, giving Naruto multiple hits throughout his body, blocking all his chakra.

Then, Naruto fell to the floor, apparently he had finally being defeated.

"I guess it's over." Hayate said. "It's such a shame, it was a fun match."

"No, sir, wait." Naruto said, standing up. He was really tired and injured, no one understood how he could still get on his feet.

"There's no point on fighting, you're out of chakra, just surrender already." Neji said.

"There is a point on fighting, to prove you wrong-" Naruto explained. "And yo avenge Hinata, you almost killed her in the preliminaries."

Naruto was clearly mad at Neji. Then, the blonde ninja started to get surrounded by a mysterious red chakra. The blind-looking genin couldn't understand how he could still liberate chakra, he had blocked his chakra channels anyway.

As the chakra surrounded Naruto, it took the form of a fox, making some of the spectators to recognise Naruto and start to get nervous. The blonde ninja then proceeded to create what seemed more than 20 shadow clones, attacking Neji continuously. The blind looking ninja used his heavenly spin in response to Naruto's attack, and then saw the original one coming right at him, aiming at his chest. Neji, desperate, used his heavenly spin again but this time he had used even more chakra, almost draining all of his own. The clash of chakra was so strong that it exploded, sending the two ninjas flying, making them hit the ground hard. It didn't take much for Neji to stand up, but Naruto was already up and hit the other ninja in the face, finally defeating him.

"Now it is over, right?" Hayate asked.

Naruto nodded in response.

"And the winner of the first match is Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate announced.

Almost everyone in the crowd cheered at the incredible and intense match they had just seen. Naruto's friends were crazy at his win, everyone was really happy, except for Sasuke, who was silent. On the other hand, Neji's teammates were dissapointed as they all had been eliminated already, but they were still proud of him.

After the cheering stopped, the Hokage stood up to announce the next match.

"We've just seen an intense and thrilling match. I congratulate the two contenders, who gave their maximum effort." The Hokage said. "But we have to move on to the next match, which will be between Sasuke Uchiha and Son Gohan."

The crowd started to cheer as they'd finally see Sasuke's match, he had to be really powerful, he was the last Uchiha after all. Meanwhile, the Genin were wishing good luck to either Sasuke or Gohan, some did with both, but just Gohan received them well. Gaara simply watched as both of them went down to the arena.

"The one of the purple uniform will win." Kankuro said.

"Probably." Temari added. "But that Sasuke guy is an Uchiha, they're really powerful."

As the other Genin heard Temari and Kankuro talking, the started discussing who would win.

"Probably Gohan." Shikamaru said. "He's way stronger than any of us."

"But Sasuke has always been the strongest of us." Sakura said. "I believe Sasuke can win."

"He has no opportunity against Gohan, he is in a whole other level." Shikamaru replied.

"The only chance is that Gohan holds himself." Ino said.

"Let's just watch the match, ok?" Chouji said, eating one of his chips afterwards.

Back in the Arena, Sasuke watched Gohan silently.

"I won't let you win." Sasuke said. "I don't care if I have to kill you to defeat you."

"I won't hold myself back neither." Gohan replied.

As both got on their respective battling position, Hayate gave them the order to start.

When they heard Hayate, Sasuke attacked Gohan with great speed, so great that Gohan could hardly avoid his attacks. When Gohan saw he couldn't afford avoiding this attacks, he blocked one of Sasuke's hands and throw him away.

When Sasuke landed, which he did safely, he realised that this wouldn't be an easy fight. He then proceeded to imitate Lee's style and try to attack Gohan again.

Between the audience, Lee and Guy saw, impressed, how Sasuke imitated their taijutsu style perfectly.

Gohan decided to counterattack Sasuke when he came close to him, which he did. When Sasuke was close to him, he tried to punch his chest, but he avoided it. Gohan hadn't taken on count Sasuke's Sharingan. The purple dressed ninja saw himself forced to block and avoid the Uchiha's attacks, until he decided he had to use a little more power, releasing some of his Ki. The aura deflected Sasuke's attacks. Sasuke quickly tried to attack him back, but Gohan punched him with such speed that he hadn't seen it coming. Gohan then started to punch him continuously. Then, he jumped up to punch him towards the floor, creating a crater with Sasuke in the middle of it.

The uchiha couldn't believe that he could be punched that easily by someone. But he hadn't lost, he still had something under his sleeves. Sasuke got up, and put one of his arms down as if he was pointing to the floor, then, as some electric-looking energy appeared in his fingers, he went running at full speed towards Gohan.

"Shit." Gohan simply said, getting his hands to his forehead. "**Masenko**!"

As the Uchiha avenger saw Gohan's technique, he used the Chidori to break through it, which he, surprisingly, achieved easily, but when he had gone through the Masenko he couldn't find Gohan. This made the avenger confused, he couldn't understand how Gohan did that. Suddenly, thanks to his sharingan, he noticed Gohan aiming to attack him, to which he turned and clashed his Chidori against Gohan's fist, but when he touched Gohan's fist, Gohan disappeared.

"**Masenko**!" Gohan yelled from behind Sasuke, but as the Uchiha turned at Gohan, he disappeared, throwing the Masenko from behind Sasuke.

Next thing Sasuke could feel was Gohan's Technique consuming his body, then exploding. When the attack exploded, everybody in the crowd went silent. Meanwhile, the Genin were astonished, they all thought that Gohan had just killed Sasuke, but his teammates knew that he either not killed him or had a really good reason to do it. Sakura, on the other hand, was terrified.

As the smoke dissipated, Sasuke could be seen in yet another crater, lying unconscious. Gohan was surprised, it actually took a decent amount of his energy to defeat Sasuke, he was impressive, just like Naruto.

"And the winner is Son Gohan." Hayate said, making the crowd cheer at the great battle the two Genin had.

Gohan quickly took Sasuke and teleported to the hospital, then teleporting back to the arena.

"You idiot! You almost kill Sasuke." Sakura yelled at Gohan, slapping his face afterwards.

"I didn't intend to make it look that way, but he was too strong to defeat by normal attacks" Gohan explained. "But I never tried to kill him."

"Gohan would never do something like that, don't be stupid." Naruto said.

"Let's just calm down." Chouji said.

"There's no point in arguing, remember you shouldn't be here with us in the first place, Sakura." Shikamaru told her. "You lost in the preliminaries after all."

Ino approached Gohan to see how he was doing.

"Where did you take Sasuke?" The Yamanaka asked.

"To the Hospital, he'll be okay there." Gohan explained, taking a seat as he was a bit tired.

"I don't get why you care that much about Sasuke." Naruto told Sakura. "He doesn't give a damn about you!"

"What do you know?" Sakura asked, starting to get furious.

"I know that Sasuke always complains about your presence and always tells you how annoying you are." Naruto replied.

Sakura knew this was true, keeping silence as she didn't know what to say.

"Enough fighting!" Ino yelled. "You two apologise right now!"

Sakura and Naruto apologised to each other.

"Sorry Naruto, you're right, I shouldn't care that much about about Sasuke." Sakura said, looking at the floor.

"Look, I didn't say that to do any harm to you, I just said it for your own good." The blonde ninja explained. "I just want you to be happy, and clearly Sasuke won't make you happy."

Sakura looked up at Naruto in amazement, she was surprised about how much Naruto cared about her. Maybe she should follow his advice.

"Damn Naruto, I had forgotten you liked Sakura." Shikamaru said, keeping his two arms behind his head.

Everyone burst out laughing, except for Sakura, who was laughing softly, and Naruto, who was completely blushed.

* * *

And that's the chapter. I guess there will be one more chapter dedicated to the Chuunin exams and then we'll go directly to the invasion of Konoha.

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and see you in the next one!


	8. Chapter 8: Invasion of Konoha

Hey guys!

So yeah, i'm back updating as I did before so don't worry. I also wanted to tell you that I probably won't update during weekends as I'm normally too lazy in weekends to do anything.

Anyway, I hope you like today's chapter! And remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO**.

* * *

The Third Hokage standed up from his seat and waited for the crowd to make silence.

"What an amazing battle and what an unexpected result. But, unfortunately, we have to proceed with the next match as we do not have much time." The Hokage smiled after finishing his phrase. "So let's receive Ino Yamanaka and Gaara from Sunagakure!"

Ino couldn't believe it, did they just pair her with the strongest guy in the exams behind Gohan? Shikamaru couldn't believe neither, and even was concerned about Ino, but he tried to look as calm as possible. Chouji directly panicked, she knew Ino was going to be pound and probably with no mercy. Gohan simply smiled, he was afraid, yes, but he wanted to give confidence to his friend.

"This is your opportunity to show everyone how strong you've gotten." Gohan said, smiling. "I know you can defeat him."

"Yeah, kick his ass or whatever." Shikamaru said calmly, although he was afraid of what that guy could do to his friend.

"Good luck, Ino." Chouji said, eating a chip to try and hide his concern.

"Thanks guys, I'll kick that guys ass!" Ino said, nodding afterwards.

As the two went down to the arena, Gaara talked to her.

"You're doomed." He coldly and simply said.

Ino could just try to ignore him, but deep inside she believed he was right, he was stronger than her.

The two Genin finally arrived at the arena, they got one in front to the other. They both took their respective fighting posture. Hayate gave the signal and the match started.

Ino quickly throwed as much shurikens as she could. Gaara simply used his sand to block them. The blonde kunoichi kept throwing shurikens and kunai, but she started running around Gaara, but the redhead just used more sand than before.

"Is that all you can do?" A bored Gaara said.

Ino stopped and thought about a new strategy. She remembered that Lee had hit him several times, but he was way faster than her. She then thought about something. She started to throw her shurikens while she ran around Gaara, but this time she was getting closer and closer. Gaara noticed this, trying to hit her with sand, but Ino jumped very high and avoided it. The Yamanaka was great full for Gohan's physical training as she wasn't that good at it. The redhead was confused at how high Ino jumped, but before he could do anything, Ino got her hands in front of her face, opening them.

"Solar Flare!" Ino yelled, as a really strong light appeared.

Gaara didn't react on time, being blinded by the technique. As the blonde kunoichi went down, she grabbed a kunai and used it to break through the sand wall the redhead ninja had made. Then, she aimed for Gaara's head, hitting it with her knee, leaving him apparently unconscious in the floor.

Back in the Genin zone, everyone was surprised at Ino's amazing strategy. Gohan was happy because his technique had been able to help one of his friends in their match. Chouji was cheering and celebrating Ino's win. Shikamaru was completely in shock, had her just defeated such a strong guy?

As Hayate was about to announce Ino's win, a chunk of sand hit Ino's back, throwing her towards the walls of the arena. Then, Ino looked at Gaara, who was smiling sinisterly. The ninja's head had a weird sand armour, which had protected him from the blonde's attack.

Everyone in the Genin zone was surprised, but they knew it would eventually happen, specially Gaara's teammates.

"I'm going to kill you!" Gaara yelled furiously.

Ino felt fear, but a fear like she had never felt. As she got out the crater Gaara had made with her in the wall, she tried to do the same, but this time Gaara used sand to get her back to the floor. The redhead started talking to himself, which Ino took advantage of, jumping high again, and using the solar flare. As the redhead was blinded again, he started attacking furiously and randomly, but Ino had to do this fast. She went through the walls using her Kunai, constantly changing her position to confuse Gaara even more, and as she went through the last sand wall, she used her Mind Body Switch Technique. Ino, now inside the redhead's twisted mind, started to see everything that was inside, disturbing her immensely. She started to feel how Gaara was trying to kick her out, so she tried to surrender quickly.

"I su-" Gaara, who was actually Ino, couldn't finish his phrase before screaming.

As soon as she went back to her body, Ino ran away from Gaara, as fast as she could. As she finally found the wall, she turned back and saw Gaara's sand aiming at her,

"I surrender!" Ino yelped, covering herself with her arms.

The sand hit Ino directly just after she had covered herself. As Ino got hit directly, the Genin, except for Gaara's teammates, were terrified. Gaara continued to attack her, which made Hayate intervene, trying to knock him out, but Gaara reflected his attack with his sand. Then, Asuma, Kakashi and Guy intervened, knocking Gaara out, and Asuma taking Ino to a safer place.

Team 10's leader arrived at the Genin zone, starting to check in Ino, she was unconscious and had some serious injuries.

"How is she, Asuma-sensei?" Chouji asked, as he and his other teammates went to where their leader was.

"She could be worse, but I'll take her to the hospital either way. She'll be fine." Asuma explained.

Gohan, Shikamaru and Chouji were relieved, as well as Sakura, who had been hearing their conversation.

The rest of the Genin now feared Gaara even more, he was crazy and extremely strong, was he invincible?

As the audience were horrified at the redhead's behaviour, they started to calm down as Kakashi and Guy took him down. After the audience had calmed down, the Hokage raised his voice to speak.

"We'll take a break of 20 minutes before continuing with the next match." He announced.

"Why a break?" The Kazekage asked.

"Oh, you finally said something, I was starting to get nervous." The Hokage replied, laughing afterwards. "And the break is for the audience to eat something or to go to the bathroom, whatever they need."

"Oh, of course." The Kazekage replied, laughing with the Hokage.

The Third suspected the Kazekage, he wasn't behaving normally. Was it true that Orochimaru would replace the real Kazekage?

* * *

After the 20 minutes, the Hokage raised his voice again, announcing that the next match would be between Temari and Shikamaru.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said, sighing.

"Good luck." Gohan said, smiling. "I know you'll win."

"Let's go, Shikamaru, kick her ass!" Chouji cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Shikamaru said, waving off.

As the two Genin arrived at the arena, they got in front of each other. Temari took her fighting position, while Shikamaru simply stood there. And as Hayate gave the signal, the match started.

Shikamaru tried to hit his opponent, and then, he tried to kick one of her legs to make her lose balance, achieving this. As the kunoichi got back up, she used her fan to send Shikamaru flying. As Temari's attack stopped, Shikamaru used his Shadow Imitation Technique, and as she fell for it, he surrendered.

"What? Why?" Temari asked.

"I don't really want to fight, it's just… troublesome." He said, before waving and going back to the Genin zone.

"Umm, it's over." Hayate said. "Temari from Sunagakure is the winner!"

As the crowd started cheering, the Hokage got up, being followed by the Kazekage, making the guards nervous. The Kazekage took his hat off, showing that he was Orochimaru, and then took the Hokage.

"If you try to attack me, I'll kill him." Orochimaru warned, laughing as he saw the guards' face, who got knocked out by the Sound Four.

This same group the made a barrier, protecting Orochimaru and Hiruzen, and also leaving them alone so no one could intervene in their fight.

Meanwhile, in the audience's zone, a weird white thing, similar to snow, started to fall from the sky, making everyone sleep. The shinobi that were hidden between the audience were able to neutralise the technique. Back in the participants' zone, Gohan told everyone to get close to him, making an energy barrier that protected them.

Naruto noticed that the ninja from Sunagakure weren't there, telling that to his friends.

"We should follow them, they might be part of this."Naruto said.

"I'll go with Naruto." Sakura said. "I want to prove that I'm not a weak girl anymore."

"I guess I'll go too." Shikamaru said.

"Let's go then." Gohan replied, retrieving the barrier.

They quickly followed the Suna ninjas.

* * *

"Your time has come, old man." Orochimaru said, smiling confidently.

"No, you won't win this battle." Hiruzen replied, quickly attacking the snake-looking ninja.

And so the battle between two of the strongest ninja alive had begun.

* * *

As the Genin advanced through the village, they noticed how people were escaping. They realised that the village was being invaded.

They continued to follow the Suna ninja. Gohan was helping by locating their energy, so they basically followed him. The more close they got to the wall, the more death and war they saw, the ninja of the village were fighting, although they had clearly been ready for the battle. As they arrived at the walls of the village, they saw the many holes that were made to it.

Gohan felt the ninjas' energy out of the village, so they went through the holes of the wall, increasing their speed.

After some more minutes, they finally reached them. Temari and Kankuro were helping Gaara run. As the redhead realised that they had been found, he went crazy and started attacking everyone. Temari and Kankuro attacked Sakura, and Chouji and Shino respectively. While Gaara fought against Kiba, Naruto, Gohan and Shikamaru. The Nara fell behind as Kiba and Naruto attacked Gaara. Gohan, on the other hand, decided to go and make sure the hospital wasn't invaded too.

* * *

Sakura got in her fighting position, as Temari took her fan out.

"You made a mistake by following us!" Temari said, she was clearly mad.

"And you made a mistake by starting a 2v1 fight." Sakura replied.

The pink-haired ninja tried to take the fan from the Suna kunoichi, but she failed and got deflected by the fan. Then, she tried the same, but when Temari used the fan, she used the wind to go up, grabbing a kunai and going down. Temari quickly realised what she intended, throwing two kunai at her, avoiding one and deflected the other one with her kunai. As she got closer to her, Temari avoided Sakura's attack, but then was taken by her hair, and hit in the back. As she was freed, she used the fan to hit Sakura. The pink haired then decided to destroy that damn fan. She ran at Temari, avoiding her fan attacks, and throwed a shurikens to Temari's hands, making her drop the fan and then taking it. Sakura broke the fan in two and left it there. Then, the pink-haired kunoichi quickly tried to hit Temari's face, but as Temari tried to block her attack, she jumped up and fell behind her, hitting her neck and leaving her unconscious.

Sakura fell exhausted.

"I… won…" she said, smiling tiredly.

* * *

Kankuro fell defeated as Shino had figured out where he really was.

"How?" Kankuro asked.

"My insects can sense your smell, and they detected that the one fighting Chouji was a puppet." Shino explained.

"We should get going, Shino." Chouji tiredly said.

"Maybe you should rest a bit." Shino said, sitting down next to Chouji.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru were having a hard time against Gaara. The redhead was starting to turn into a monster, a monster made of sand.

"What the hell are you?!" A tired Kiba asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Gaara replied, hitting Kiba with his sand, finally defeating him.

"Shit." Shikamaru said. "Kiba, are you okay?"

"I can't fight anymore." Kiba said.

"Naruto, what are we gonna do now?" Shikamaru said. He was starting to get desperate. "At this rate, we're all going to die."

"Protect Kiba!" Naruto ordered, turning back to Shikamaru, then turning back at Gaara. "I'll take care of him."

Shikamaru nodded, then took Kiba and went off to a safer place.

"Why do you do this?" Naruto asked.

"Because I want to." Gaara answered. "I love killing people." He added, laughing sinisterly.

"But why? Why do you kill people?" Naruto asked.

"Because no one's ever liked me or loved me, I've always been hated by everyone." Gaara answered. "I'm a monster, and that's why I kill."

"You're not the only one that's been through that." Naruto replied.

"No one's suffered like I have!" Gaara yelled.

As he yelled, Gaara started to scream. Naruto tried to take advantage of this and attack him. Then, the blonde ninja created a Rasengan, and ran towards Gaara. As he got closer and closer, Gaara started to turn into a monster, and by the point the Rasengan had hit Gaara, he had already transformed completely into a racoon-looking sand monster. This monster grabbed Naruto and throwed him away, making him hit hard against trees and eventually the floor.

The blonde Uzumaki got up, and started to grab some of the Fox's chakra. He wanted to summon someone.

Hmmm

* * *

Asuma was in the hospital, checking on Ino. Suddenly, Gohan appeared next to Ino's bed.

"Asuma-sensei, are Ino and Sasuke alright?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, they're stable." Asuma answered. "Where are the others?"

"They're fighting the ninja from Sunagakure." Gohan explained.

"And why did you left them alone?" Asuma asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Because I wanted to check if the hospital had been attacked." Gohan explained. "Anyway, I'll go ba-" Gohan wasn't able to finish his phrase as he felt the Hokage's energy go down drastically.

Asuma noticed Gohan's face, and asked him what happened.

"The Hokage… his energy is down…" Gohan answered, terrified. "He's fighting an evil energy, it is greater than his…"

"Shit! Orochimaru!" Asuma said, going towards the window. "There they are, they're fighting in that barrier." He pointed towards it. "Can you teleport there?"

"I believe I can, Yes." Gohan replied.

"Take me there." Asuma ordered.

Gohan nodded as he put a hand in his leader's shoulder, and suddenly, they had disappeared.

* * *

As the two arrived, they saw the horrible scene: Orochimaru had defeated the Hokage. But something looked weird, Orochimaru's arms has a weird color.

"You damn old man, I promise I'll destroy everything you worked for!" A furious Orochimaru yelled at the almost dead Hokage.

"Hehehe…. You won't… be able to… without… arms." An exhausted and defeated Hiruzen replies, before dying.

"NOOOOOOO!" Gohan yelled.

He flew at full speed towards Orochimaru, hitting him in the face with all his power. He then threw a Masenko at Orochimaru, leaving him on the verge of death.

"H-how?" An afraid and terrified Orochimaru asked.

"Gohan, stop!" Asuma ordered.

Gohan turned to his master, following instructions and calming down. Then, Asuma took the Hokage's body and told Gohan to take care of Orochimaru. The hybrid saiyan nodded, but as he turned back, Orochimaru was gone.

* * *

A giant toad was holding the raccoon-like monster with it's two hands. In that monster's forehead was Gaara, who was asleep. Naruto was falling towards Gaara, aiming to hit him, which he did successfully. As Gaara woke up from the hit, Naruto stood in front of him, tired and without any chakra left.

"Sand Binding Coffin!" The redhead ninja yelled.

As the sand approached Naruto, the giant toad used his tongue to protect him, avoiding the attack. Naruto thought about surrendering for a moment, he was out of chakra, after all, but he remembered that Sakura and his friends were in danger.

"Sakura, I promise I'll protect you, always." Naruto said before asking the Kyubi for a bit of chakra.

He then charged against Gaara, who stopped his attack with his sand, which made Naruto mad. Naruto finally used his head to finish the attack. The two hit their heads, and started to bleed, then, they fell down as the monster disappeared, followed by the giant toad. The two boys fell down to some trees, where they spoke a bit before standing up.

"We are similar, more than you think." Naruto said.

Gaara kept silence as he got in his fighting position, followed by Naruto. Then, they both charged against each other, but in the end, just Naruto landed a hit. The two boys fell down to the floor, lying there exhausted. Not caring about his exhaustion and about his physical pain, Naruto crawled towards Gaara.

"Stay away from me!" The redhead ordered desperately.

"It is horrible, isn't it?" Naruto asked him, stopping his crawling and raising his head. "The feeling of loneliness."

Gaara noticed the sadness in the blonde's face.

"I know what it feels." Naruto said. "I've been there, too."

Gaara was shocked at Naruto's words.

"But I have to stop you." Naruto said. "And I will, even if I have to kill you."

Shikamaru finally arrived at the place.

"It's over, Naruto, he can't do anything." Shikamaru said. "His chakra is completely drained."

Temari and Kankuro appeared too, but they looked tired and their clothes were ripped.

"It's over, guys." Gaara surprisingly said.

His teammates looked back at him, shocked at what they just heard, but they calmed down and helped him get up.

"Come on, Gaara." Kankuro said, helping Gaara get up. "Let's go." He said, leaving alongside Temari.

As the three left, Gaara apologised to them, surprising them, but they accepted his apologies and continued to go.

Meanwhile, Naruto had already fell unconscious, and Shikamaru saw curiously how Naruto was smiling.

* * *

Asuma had taken Hiruzen's body to the Hokage building, were they had started to prepare his funeral.

Now, at the funeral, everyone was sad, ones more than others, but in the end they had all lost a great leader and a great human being. Naruto was devastated, he had lost one of the first people who had talked to him and had treated him nicely. Konohamaru, too, was really sad as he had lost his grandfather, who had promised to help him in his training to become Hokage.

Jiraiya was there, too, it was hard to believe that his master was dead. The Konoha Crush, as some called it, had been really devastating for the village and it's inhabitants.

But there was a new problem to solve, they needed to find a new Hokage.

* * *

And that would be it for this arc, I hope you liked it.

Remember that if you have any complaint, you can leave in the review section and I'll take it on count.

Anyway, I hope you have a nice one! See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: He's back

Hey, how's it going? I hope everything's okay.

Anyway, I hope you like today's chapter, and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO**.

* * *

"Naruto." Gohan said as he knocked Naruto's bedroom's door. "Are you okay?"

The onyx haired warrior was worried about his roommate and friend, he hadn't gone out of his rooms since the funeral of the Third Hokage.

"Naruto?" Gohan said, trying to make Naruto talk.

The hybrid saiyan finally had an idea, he would offer him training, Naruto never rejects training. He, himself, had been training a lot, too, more than usual.

"I know you're having a bad time," Gohan said. "But, what about we go to train a bit? You and me, like some months ago."

Naruto raised his head, showing his surprised face, he hadn't trained with Gohan in a long time. He got up to open the door and as he could see his roommate's smile, he nodded. The saiyan gave Naruto a gigantic smile.

"Then, let's eat something and get ready!" Gohan said with a really happy tone.

Naruto nodded again and gave Gohan a little smile.

Gohan, who had already cooked some food, started to eat first, as Naruto ate slowly. The saiyan stopped eating as he saw the blonde ninja.

"I've lost important people, too." Gohan said.

"Yeah? Like whom?" Naruto asked, he was curious about who could someone as strong as Gohan lose.

"My father died, and it was because of me." Gohan answered, lowering his head, staring at his food. "I also lost my master once, it was my fault, too."

Naruto noticed how Gohan had lost his cheerfulness and was now dull and maybe even a sad.

"I just can't believe someone died because of you." Naruto replied.

"Oh, don't worry, I have already gone through that, so don't worry." Gohan said, trying to focus the conversation on his friend's problem. "The point is that I know what you feel and that I want to make you feel better."

"Yeah…" Naruto said, remembering the motive of his sadness.

"Anyway, how's it going with Sakura?" Gohan said, giving him a naughty face.

"Umm…" Naruto started to get nervous, he blushed as he didn't know what to answer. "She still likes Sasuke." He finally answered, letting his face down in defeat.

"Really? Looks like she won't easily forget that guy." Gohan said with a thoughtful face. "Doesn't she understand that he just hates her presence?"

"I think I made her understand that, but she still likes him." Naruto explained. "It's as if she liked being treated as trash."

"Yeah, that's weird, it's just as if she was some weird bad written character." Gohan pointed out, remembering some of the fiction books he read back in his world.

"What?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, forget it." Gohan nervously replied, scratching the back of his head.

"So, how're you doing with-" Naruto was interrumpted by Gohan, who stood up quickly.

"I have to get ready for the training, you should too!" He said as he went to his room.

The son of the Fourth cringed at his friend's reaction, heading to his rooms to change his clothes.

* * *

"I want to try your Rasengan!" Gohan said, as he got in position to charge his Masenko.

"Let's do it!" Naruto replied excitedly.

As the hybrid charged his Masenko, his blonde friend made his Rasengan. Gohan threw his technique at his roommate, making him use his Rasengan to break through the technique. Surprisingly, Naruto went through the Masenko, but his Gohan quickly appeared behind him and punched him to the floor.

"Aw man, what's the point when you're so strong?" Naruto complained.

"What are you talking about? You almost hit me with that Rasengan!" The onyx-haired warrior replied.

"Yeah of course, as if you'd tell me how weak I am." Naruto didn't believe his friend's words.

"I'm just going to say that you're the one with more potential between your friends, and that's saying a lot as one of those is Sasuke." Gohan pointed out.

"Wait, how do you know?" The blonde ninja asked.

"I can feel your energy, as well as your hidden potential. I learned this from my master as he could feel my inner potential." The half saiyan replied.

"Am I really that good? I mean, I knew I was the best, but I didn't know that I was that good." Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure that if you keep training you'll be the Hokage sooner than you think." Gohan answered.

Naruto could just smile at his friend's comment. Then, he went to hug his friend, who hugged him back.

* * *

"So who'll be the next Hokage?" Danzo asked, looking at everyone in the room.

"I propose Jiraiya as the new Hokage." An old man next to Danzo said.

"I thought I had told you that I won't be the next Hokage." Jiraiya replied.

"Then who do you propose?" The old man asked.

"Tsunade." He said. "I'll search for her if necessary."

"I guess she's the next candidate, yes." An old woman said thoughtfully.

The old man and Danzo both were clearly against the idea of Tsunade, but finally, the old man nodded at Jiraiya, accepting his mission of searching for Tsunade.

"I have a little petition, too." Jiraiya added. "I want to take the son of Minato with me."

The old lady tried to say something but was interrumpted by the old man.

"That would mean that you have to take care of him with your life. Konoha can't lose it's most powerful weapon." The old man said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Jiraiya said, he was trying to keep himself calm at the elder's comment about Naruto.

"Then you can take the kid with you." The old man finally said.

As Jiraiya thanked the old man, he went out of the room and headed to Naruto's house.

* * *

"Huh? That's weird." Jiraiya said to himself. "Where's Naruto?"

He had arrived at his pupil's house to search for him. He took a seat to think a bit about where Naruto would be, but then the door opened as two figures, one more muscular than the other one, entered the house.

"I'm hungry." The muscular figure said. "Should we go out to eat something or maybe we could eat ramen for today. We have a lot anyway."

"I think that Ramen will do." The slimmer figure said, turning the light of the kitchen on, finding Jiraiya.

Naruto simply cringed at Jiraiya being there, to which Jiraiya responded by waving at him nervously.

"What are you doing here? And who are you?" Gohan asked, showing visible confusion.

"He is Jiraiya… my master." Naruto explained, scratching his head.

"The perverted one?" The half saiyan asked, remembering Master Roshi and cringing at the memory.

Naruto nodded as Jiraiya waved nervously at Gohan, who waved back at the old man. Jiraiya got up from his seat.

"Naruto, we have a mission, that's why I'm here." He suddenly took a more serious tone.

"I won't tell you where my froggy is." Naruto said.

Jiraiya cringed at Naruto's comment while Gohan directly fell back.

"No no, a real mission, stupid kid." Jiraiya said. "We'll go to find the next Hokage."

"Really?!" Naruto asked excitedly. "Who is he?"

"She used to be my teammate, she is called Tsunade." Jiraiya explained, remembering his old friend and her attributes too.

Gohan cringed at the old man's face, waving off the room after taking a bowl of instant ramen.

"When will we go?" Naruto asked.

"Right now!" Jiraiya said, opening the window for them to exit the house.

The blonde ninja simply pointed to the door, meaning that they could exit the house using the door, to which his master replied by lowering his head in defeat. They headed for the door, and as they exited they said goodbye to Gohan, who waved them back while he ate his bowl of ramen.

* * *

Two jounin were walking by a little river that was in the village.

"So… would you like to eat something?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Kurenai happily answered.

But suddenly, they saw two people wearing a really peculiar black robe. They recognised one of the two guys and quickly crossed to the other side of the river to face them. They arrived and got in the way of the two mysterious guys, who simply stood still.

"Itachi Uchiha, why do you return to Konoha?" Asuma asked in a menacing tone.

"It is none of your business." The shark-looking guy said. "Now get out of our way or we'll kill you."

The other guy simply stood still, watching Asuma and Kurenai carefully.

"We won't let you do whatever you want to do." Kurenai firmly said, getting in her fighting position.

Asuma did the same and took a kunai out.

"Kill them." The other figure said.

The shark-looking guy attacked the two jounin, using a water jutsu, but he was interrumpted by Kakashi, who used another water jutsu to block it, while a clone appeared behind Itachi and got a Kunai next to his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Asuma asked.

"I told you to take care of this two, but now I see that you're not capable of doing so." Kakashi explained.

"Now talk." The other Kakashi said as he got the kunai even closer to Itachi's throat.

Itachi turned his head to look at Kakashi.

"Hatake, Kakashi." He coldly said.

"Uchiha, Itachi And Hoshigaki, Kisame, one of the 7 swordsmen of the village hidden in the mist." One of the two Kakashi said.

"Oh I know you know our names, what an honor." Kisame said sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Kakashi said, as he took a kunai.

Kisame quickly took his sword out.

"Stop it already, Kisame." The Uchiha ordered.

Everyone looked at Itachi with visible surprise in their faces.

"That would cause unnecessary commotion in the village and would make our mission harder." He continued. "Remember what we came for."

"And what is it? Why did you came for?" Kakashi quickly asked.

"It's none of your business!" Kisame yelled, taking his fighting posture.

"The legacy of the Fourth Hokage." Itachi coldly answered.

The jounin of Konoha looked at Itachi, they were shocked at what he had said. The Uchiha used this distraction to attack them.

First, he ordered Kisame to attack the Kakashi that was in front of him, which was a shadow clone. Then, he attacked the one that was behind him, who went into the river and used a water wall, blocking Itachi's water jutsu.

"I see you sensed my movements." Itachi pointed out.

"But you cannot sense all of them." Another Itachi said from behind Kakashi, nailing a Kunai in his back.

Kurenai went into the river to help Kakashi, but that one disolved into water, being rescued by the real Kakashi. Then, the three of them stood in front of the Uchiha, who activated his Sharingan.

"Close your eyes!" The silver-haired ninja ordered. "Don't look him directly in the eyes!"

The two of them closed his eyes, following orders, and Kakashi just closed his normal eye, leaving his Sharingan open.

"You sure are stubborn, you won't be able to stand a chance against Itachi's genjutsu." Kisame said, laughing at Kakashi.

The silver-haired ninja decided to attend the shark-looking guy and attacked Itachi before he could use any genjutsu. The Uchiha avoided every attack Kakashi did, but eventually got tired and took distance from the silver-haired ninja.

"Let's go Kisame, I've had enough." He said.

Asuma and Kurenai aimed to attack him, but a tired Kakashi stopped them, beckoning them to stay there and let them go.

As the two guys left, Kakashi turned to them.

"They won't find him here." He said, before falling down to the water.

Suddenly, Might Guy appeared, asking what had happened. After Kurenai explained it to him, he took Kakashi to the hospital.

* * *

"What will you teach me now?" Naruto asked, he was curious about what his master would teach him next.

"Before teaching you anything else, you need to master the Rasengan and the summoning technique." Jiraiya explained.

"But I do!" Naruto said.

"No, you don't. You can only make a small and weak rasengan and you depend on the Kyubi for summoning a good Toad." The perverted man explained.

"So you're telling me that the rasengan can be stronger?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yep." Jiraiya simply answered.

Naruto cheered in excitement after his master's response.

"Oh, look!" Jiraiya said, pointing to some buildings the they could see from their position. "I think we found the village."

* * *

As Guy arrived at the hospital and left Kakashi to the doctors, he saw that Sasuke was walking towards him.

"What happened to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing important, he just fought Itachi, but he's okay." Guy said giving a radiant smile, obviously before noticing his mistake and trying to fix it. "I meant a ninja like Itachi , not Itachi-"

"Itachi is back?!" Sasuke said. "I'll go for him, where is he?"

"I don't know, and even if I knew I wouldn't tell you, are you crazy or what?" Guy said. "Don't go anywhere near him, you'll just die."

"I guess I'll have to ask that Gohan guy to take me to him." The young avenger said, leaving the hospital and running towards Naruto's house.

* * *

So that's it for now, guys!

I hope you liked today's chapter.

Anyway, I hope you have a nice day and see you tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10: The Third Sannin

I'm back bois.

I hope you like today's chapter and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO**.

* * *

Gohan had woken up after a little nap. The day was sunny and he was cooking his food for him to eat before he went training with his team, but he hard someone knocking his door. This made him confused, he thought it was weird for someone to knock his door. Anyways, he went to open the door, he was curious about who it may be. As he opened the door, he saw Sasuke, which made him even more confused.

"I want to ask you a favor." The Uchiha coldly said.

"Yeah, of course, what is it?" Gohan kindly replied.

"I want you to take me to my brother." Sasuke explained. "I found out that he came back to the village."

"Um, sure, but who is he?" The hybrid nervously asked, scratching the back of his head.

"You're telling me that you don't know who Itachi Uchiha is?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, The guy who killed an entire clan is your brother?" Gohan asked back.

The uchiha avenger nodded, which made Gohan fall back. He didn't expect Sasuke to be his brother. Then, Gohan thought that it would be really dangerous to take Sasuke to him.

"But won't he kill you easily if you try to attack him? He is one of the strongest Uchiha ever, after all." Gohan said, trying to find another reason not to take him there. "And also, how will I take you to him if I don't know his energy?"

"I'm already strong enough to kill him." The Uchiha answered. "And I didn't know you needed to know his energy."

"Yeah, how will I identify it from every other energy anyway?" Gohan said.

"But can't you try anything else?" Sasuke desperately asked, he wanted to see his brother, and defeat him.

"Well, I can teleport to Naruto and we can ask Jiraiya if he knows something about Itachi." Gohan suggested, then facepalming after he noticed he has indirectly accepted Sasuke's petition.

"Then take me there." Sasuke said. "Jiraiya? What is Naruto doing with such an important ninja?"

Gohan nodded, getting his hand in Sasuke's shoulder and then disappearing.

* * *

Naruto was lying in his bed, waiting for the old man to come back. He was impatient, he believed that he shouldn't be wasting time by waiting for his master, but he still wait for him. Then, someone knocked the door. He thought that the old man had finally arrived at the room, so he went running to open the door. Naruto felt scared when he saw two men, one who was similar to Sasuke, and the other one looked like a shark. The blonde kid tried to use his rasengan to attack the shark looking guy, but he failed his attack. He still used this as a chance of escaping and so he started to run towards the exit of the hotel, but the guy similar to Sasuke appeared in front of him.

"What do you want from me?!" Naruto desperately asked.

"We want the Kyubi." The uchiha answered.

"Who are you?!" The blonde asked as he tried to find a way of escaping.

"We are part of an organisation called Akatsuki, kid." The shark-looking guy said.

"And why do you need me?!" Naruto asked, already starting to think that he may have to fight this guys.

"Let's say our objective is related to the Bijuu," the shark-looking guy explained. "But that's all we'll tell you."

Naruto, without any other option, attacked him as he ended his phrase with a Rasengan, missing but opening a hole in the hotel's wall. He took this opportunity of escaping and tried to get through the hole, but the Uchiha suddenly appeared in front of him again. Naruto, frustrated, attacked the black-haired man, but this time he used some of the Kyubi's chakra, making a stronger Rasengan. This time, he hit the guy, but it was a shadow clone. Then, he got hit from behind, and got knocked to the floor. Naruto was terrified, he thought he was gonna die. Suddenly, two of his best friends appeared next to him.

"Hey, Naruto, how's it-" Gohan couldn't finish his phrase as he noticed the two guys who were fighting Naruto.

"Itachi." Was all Sasuke could say as he saw his brother.

Itachi remained silent, watching the three ninja.

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked to the shark-looking guy.

"I'm Kisame, nice to meet you." The shark guy answered, waving at him. "Now DIE!"

The young avenger activated his Sharingan as he saw Kisame take his sword out. Then, he used his Chidori to try and stop the sword, but it started to drain his chakra. Gohan quickly noticed this and kicked Kisame away.

"That sword drains your chakra, let me fight him, you can take on your brother." Gohan said.

The avenger nodded as he turned to look at Itachi, who simply stood still, as an spectator. The two ninja from Konoha attacked at the same time. Gohan was able to stop the sword by covering his hands in Ki, making a kind of Ki blade. On the other hand, Sasuke was being pounded by his brother, who simply blocked all of his attacks and was hitting him continuously.

Naruto didn't know which fight to join, but he finally decided to help Sasuke as he seemed to need it more than Gohan. The blonde ninja entered the fight by trying to kick Itachi in the face, which didn't work as the Uchiha avoided it and then grabbed Naruto by the leg and throwed him at Naruto.

Meanwhile, Gohan was starting to get tired. The Samehada sword was draining more and more energy from the saiyan, he couldn't stand this anymore. He decided to stop blocking the sword's attacks and started to avoid them, then he aimed all of his attacks to Kisame's hands. As the shark man noticed this, he jumped back and analysed his enemy, noticing that Gohan was starting to get tired. He laughed at the saiyan, who simply thought about using a full power kamehameha to end the battle at that moment, but he doubted, he may put everyone in danger. He felt relieved when he saw Jiraiya appear.

"You really thought you would get me with that trick?" Jiraiya asked, confusing Sasuke, Naruto and Gohan. "You are as good at getting me as I am at getting women."

Itachi turned at Jiraiya and looked at him. Then, he avoided Sasuke's attack while he kept looking at Jiraiya and knocked his brother afterwards.

"What are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked, getting ready to battle them.

"We are here for the Kyubi." Kisame answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Welp, I'm training the boy." The toad sage answered.

The Sannin then used a peculiar technique, transforming the walls into meat-looking walls. Itachi noticed this, beckoning Kisame to follow him. He then used his Amaterasu to break through Jiraiya's technique and escaped.

"Are you guys alright?" The old man asked.

"I think I'm fine." Naruto answered.

"A bit tired but I'm okay." Gohan answered.

"Ugh…" Sasuke fell on his knees, then he fell completely to the floor. "Fuck… you… bro-" and he went unconscious.

Gohan quickly grabbed him and asked Jiraiya where to take him, but Might Guy appeared.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked, then noticing Sasuke's state. "Oh no, let me take him."

"I'll help you, put your hand on my shoulder." The saiyan told him.

Then they disappeared, and Gohan reappeared, turning to Jiraiya.

"I have a couple of questions to ask you." The saiyan told him.

The toad sage nodded and beckoned the two boys to enter the room.

* * *

Kakashi had gone to visit Sasuke at the hospital. Although this time hadn't been really serious, he had been hospitalised very frequently lately. The copy ninja had started to get a bit concerned about Sasuke, so he wanted to offer to train him a bit more after he recovered.

When he entered the room, he found that he was sleeping, and as he watched the window, he saw the shadow of someone disappearing. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at what he saw in the window, but didn't care a lot about it. He proceeded to seat down while he wait for Sasuke to wake up.

* * *

"So you know where she is?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, she's in this same village." Jiraiya answered, smiling pridefully.

"Who?" A confused Gohan asked, smiling nervously.

"Oh, Tsunade." The old man answered. "She's an old friend of mine."

"Another Sannin? Wow!." The saiyan replied. "But why are you searching for her?"

"She'll be the next Hokage." Naruto explained.

"Oh, right! She's got to be really strong if that's the case!" Gohan pointed out. "Well, she's one of the Sannin."

"But Gohan, how do you know about the Sannin?" Naruto asked. "You're new in this world."

"Well, Naruto, I spent some time reading some history books on the library of the academy after recovering from my fall." The saiyan explained.

"Oh I see." Naruto replied.

"Will you stay with us, Gohan?" Jiraiya asked. "Before going after Tsunade we're going to train a bit."

"I guess some training would be good for me." Gohan said. "I'll stay if it isn't a nuisance."

"No, don't worry, it'll actually help this weak kid get stronger." The old man said as he pointed to Naruto.

Gohan laughed at Jiraiya's comment, as well as the Sannin himself, but on the other hand, Naruto was furious, and tried to hit Jiraiya as he blocked all of his attacks.

* * *

A blonde, tall woman, with a really sculpted body, was talking with her assitant, a younger, black haired woman. They were walking through a alley, when suddenly two dark figures went out of two buildings.

"It's nice to see you again, Tsunade." A snake-looking guy with long hair said.

"Orochimaru! What do you want?!" Tsunade asked.

"I just want to negotiate." He explained, showing his arms.

"How did that happen?" A surprised Tsunade asked.

"I fought the Third and killed him." He said, smiling creepily, although loosing it before continuing. "But he did this to me before dying."

Tsunade looked back at her assistant in absolute shock and terror.

"It's true." Orochimaru's silver haired assistant added. "But the thing is that you're the only that can treat Lord Orochimaru."

"And I wanted to offer you something in exchange of your help." The creepy snake-man added.

"Lady Tsunade would never help you!" Her assistant yelled.

"Are you really so innocent to believe that I'll help you after killing our master?" The blonde woman asked.

"I can revive your loved ones." He said, smiling creepily.

Tsunade was shocked again, she was simply astonished at Orochimaru's comment, she then adopted a thoughtful face.

"Lady Tsunade, you can't trust this bastard, you know he's a liar and a traitor." Her assistant tried to convince her.

"Yes, it's true, but what if it is indeed true?" She asked back at her assistant.

"It is true, the technique is called Edo-Tensei." Orochimaru explained confidently, obviously maintaining his creepy smile.

The blonde woman finally lost her conflict as she knows that technique pretty well.

"Oh, Orochimaru, you thought I wouldn't know anything about the Edo-Tensei?" Tsunade confidently said. "It just allows you to revive someone temporarily."

Orochimaru got furious at this comment.

"I have an improved version of the technique." He explained.

"I won't fall for that trick." She said, charging against him and pounding him to the ground.

Kabuto quickly went to save his master, and they both escaped.

"That liat bastard." Tsunade said.

"Let's go, Lady Tsunade, we have things to do." Shizune said.

Tsunade nodded as the two women continued walking.

* * *

Tsunade, was walking next to her assistant, searching for a new casino to bet. Her assistant had been telling her not to do it, but her boss didn't attend her petitions. The blonde woman suddenly felt hunger, so she told her assistant to go to a restaurant to eat something. After arriving and taking a table, they ordered food.

"Ugh, why can't they bring the food already?" The blonde woman complained.

"But it's been less than 5 minutes since we ordered it." The assistant replied.

"I don't care, I'm hungry!" The blonde woman yelled.

As her boss kept complaining, the young, black haired woman started to look at the kitchen's door to check if the food had already come out. To her surprise, he saw Jiraiya, her boss's old teammate.

"Mrs Tsunade, look! It's Jiraiya!" The woman told her.

"What?!" Tsunade was really surprised at her old friend's sudden appearance.

She stood up as she searched for any white hair she could see, and there he was, seeking for a free table with two other kids. She beckoned at Jiraiya, who noticed her and suddenly became really happy.

"So, boys, she is Tsunade, she looks strong doesn't she?" The white haired man said, smiling.

The boys nodded and greeted Tsunade, who greeted back.

"Why are you here?" The blonde woman asked.

"I'm here because you are the new Hokage." Jiraiya explained. "The Third was killed by-"

"Yeah I know, he told me." Tsunade replied.

"Orochimaru? When did you saw him?" Jiraiya asked.

"Like 3 hours ago or something like that." Shizune answered.

"How can you remember all those things, Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

Her assistant simply shrugged, she had to admit even herself was surprised at her great memory.

"Anyway, what do you say?" The white haired man asked.

"No, I don't want to be the Hokage." The blonde woman asked.

"But you have to, there's no other candidate." Gohan intervened.

"Yeah! Don't be a coward, old lady!" Naruto added.

"Who are you calling an old lady, stupid kid?!" Tsunade furiously asked.

"You, coward old lady!" Naruto replied. "You surely have to be weak for being such a coward. Someone like you can never be the Hokage."

"So you're saying that I'm weak?" The blonde woman asked. "How about we have a battle? If you win, I'll become Hokage, if you lose, I'll do nothing."

"Yeah! I bet I'll be able to defeat you!" Naruto yelled.

Gohan's facepalm could be heard from the moon, Jiraiya fell back at Naruto's comment, he knew his pupil was stupid, but never thought he'd be able to achieve this level of stupidity.

"But, Lady Tsunade, he's just a Kid!" Shizune tried to convince her boss not to fight against this poor kid, but she failed.

Tsunade beckoned Naruto to go out of the restaurant after drinking a shot of alcohol. As they went out, she told him he was lost.

As soon as they had gone out, Naruto started to attack Tsunade, who blocked every attack easily. Then, the Uzumaki used his Rasengan, which Tsunade avoided without much effort, but she had to admit she was surprised at seeing someone so similar to Minato use the Rasengan. and then hit Naruto towards the ground, leaving him lying in the floor.

"Is that enough, kid?" Tsunade asked, crossing her arms.

"No, I won't lose this fight!" Naruto said, standing up from the crater.

The blonde woman saw Naruto's determined face, noticing a clear resemblance to his brother's face, making her start to doubt about her decision.

The Uzumaki tapped into the Kyubi's chakra, using it to make an even bigger Rasengan. The blonde Sannin has trouble avoiding the Rasengan as he was way faster than before. She, then, got suddenly hit in the back by Naruto, he had used the shadow clones. Then, several Naruto clones started to attack Tsunade, who struggled to stop the 20+ clones Naruto had done. But as she finally found the real one, she knocked him off, feeling really surprised at Naruto's power.

She looked back at Jiraiya, who was smiling pridefully, and smiled back.

* * *

As Naruto woke up, he saw Gohan and Jiraiya along with Tsunade and Shizune, they'd been waiting for him to wake up.

"Oh, that was fast." Gohan pointed out.

"I lost, didn't I?" Naruto asked, dissapointed in himself.

"Don't worry, kid." Tsunade said. "I'll be the Hokage anyways."

Jiraiya looked back at Tsunade is surprise, but smiled afterwards as everything had gone as he planned. Naruto and Gohan cheered at Tsunade's comment. They were really excited about telling their friends about their adventure with not just one, but two of the legendary Sannin!

* * *

And that's it for this arc, guys!

I wanted to ask you if you'd like me to expand the lore of the Hyuuga clan and make them more interesting and powerful, maybe even as strong as the Uchiha. I personally think it would be really interesting to do it, but I wanted to know your opinion anyways.

Remember you can leave any comment or advice in the review section, or you can send me a private message if you prefer it that way!

I hope you have a nice day or night, and goodbye!

Notes:

i edited this, Yeah, I'll probably edit it more on friday because i don't have much time today. Anyway, what i did was trying to make clear that teh Samehada, Kisame's sword, was draining Gohan's energy and that's why he got a bit tired.


	11. Chapter 11: New Chuunin and Training

Yeah, I'm back!

I've been kind of busy, but nevermind, I'll be back to posting 3 times a week after christmas.

Anyway, I hope you like today's chapter, and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO.**

* * *

"I won't wear that old robe!" Tsunade yelled, she was clearly mad at something.

"But, Lady Tsunade, you have to wear it, at least for the ceremony." Shizune insisted.

"Fine, then I'll just use the hat." Tsunade gave up carelessly.

The blonde Sannin stood up and grabbed the Hokage Hat, then heading towards the roof of the building.

* * *

All the inhabitants of Konoha had gathered in front of the Hokage building to receive the Hokage through the ceremony. Konohamaru, who was in the crowd, wasn't very happy with the fact that his grandfather had been replaced so quickly, but his friends, Naruto and Gohan, had told him not to do something stupid. He'd decided to follow his friends' instructions, but he still felt a bit mad.

As Tsunade finally appeared in the rooftop, the crowd received her with an applause and with cheers.

The ceremony went through normally, although the Fifth wanted it to end as soon as possible, because she thought it was boring. When it finally ended, the now Fifth Hokage said goodbye to the crowd quickly and then rushed back to her office. Shizune went after her, although she hadn't rushed like her boss had.

"So, let's see what you have to do on your first day as Hokage." Shizune told her boss, reading a paper she had with her. "Your first action as a Hokage will be choosing the Genin that will be ascended to Chuunin."

"And how am I supposed to do that? I didn't even watch the exams, I've just arrived at the village." Tsunade carelessly replied.

"Apparently, The Third made some notes about the best performances, maybe you could go from there." Shizune suggested as she gave the notes to her boss.

"Hmmm." Tsunade scanned carefully through the paper, and she finally found Naruto's name. "I'll tell you when I decide, but for now, do whatever you want or need to do."

After a couple hours, Tsunade finally called Shizune, who arrives quickly at the Hokage's office, curious of who she had chosen. As her assistant entered the room, Tsunade turned to look at her.

"I'm actually really surprised." Tsunade said, making Shizune surprised by her comment. "There are actually two Genin who were better than Naruto, according to these notes."

"Wait, really? Who?" Shizune asked, she was as surprised as Tsunade.

"Two boys with the same age as Naruto, one is called Shikamaru and the other one was the kid that was with Jiraiya and Naruto the other day, Gohan."

"Really?" Shizune was shocked, but then remembered that Gohan was too muscular for his age. "It's not that weird now that I think about it."

"Yeah, I noticed too." Tsunade said. "He is too muscular for his age."

"Anyway, did you choose those two or someone else?" Shizune asked.

"Shikamaru, according to these notes, has a great ability as a tactician, what makes him really useful, he also knows when to surrender and knows how to take advantage of his surroundings, so he'll be a Chuunin."

"Ok, but what about the other boy?" The assistant asked.

"Apparently, the boy is capable of defeating the Third, according to the Third himself, which is shocking. He isn't as good in tactics as Shikamaru, but he is still really good. So I believe that I'll ascend him to Chuunin, too." Tsunade explained. "But I have doubts about Naruto."

"Hm?" Shizune was confused, she thought Tsunade would just give those two boys the rank of Chuunin.

"Naruto did really good during the invasion of Konoha, from what Jiraiya told me, but according to the Third's notes he just gave one impressive performance, against a Hyuuga prodigy." Tsunade explained. "But I don't know if I should give it to him for his service during the invasion."

"Hmmm." Shizune thought for a bit before answering. "Maybe he deserves it, from what Gohan has told me, he's been training a lot."

"I will grab him the rank of Chuunin, not because he trained a lot, but because of his great performance described by the Third." The Fifth declared. "Then it's settled, summon those three."

Shizune nodded in response to her boss's request, exiting the room and telling some ninjas to call the three boys.

* * *

The boys finally arrived at the building, noticing each other. They waved at each other, and some of them realised what this was about.

"So guys, what do you think this is about?" Naruto innocently asked.

"So you're telling me you haven't noticed?" Shikamaru asked.

"No." Naruto simply said.

"Remember the Chuunin exams?" Gohan asked, trying to make Naruto understand.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked back, making Shikamaru and Gohan fall back.

The boys kept on walking towards the Hokage's office, where they met with Tsunade. She welcomed them to her office and told them to take a seat. Next to The Fifth Hokage, there was Shizune, who gave some papers to Tsunade. Behind them, there were some ninjas, they were in charge of protecting the Hokage.

"What did you call us for, old lady Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru facepalmed as Gohan cringed at the Uzumaki's reaction. Tsunade raised one of her eyebrows before starting to speak.

"I called you because you've been chosen to be promoted to Chuunin." The Fifth explained.

Naruto started to cheer at the Hokage's phrase, while the other two boys thanked Tsunade.

"From what I was told, the Third had the best comments about your performances, and based on those comments, I've chosen you to become Chuunin." Tsunade explained, beckoning for the guards to take some green vests. "These will be your uniform from now on, so make sure to wear it."

The guards gave one to each one of the boys, and they put it on after looking at it. They thanked Tsunade, and then exited the room.

* * *

Naruto, Shikamaru and Gohan had gathered up with all of their friends to celebrate their promotion. Everyone was their, even Sasuke, surprisingly, although he was kind of distant. They were all happy and they all cheered, Sasuke did not cheer, but he was kind of happy for Naruto, although he was more jealous than happy.

They were eating at a restaurant, not Ichiraku though, a nicer restaurant.

"And how did you feel when you got it?" Ino, who was sitting next to Gohan, asked.

"Naruto went crazy." Gohan said, laughing at his own comment. "But yeah, I felt happy and proud of myself, of course."

"Yeah, whatever, I felt nothing." Shikamaru answered carelessly.

"But didn't you cheer, too?" Naruto asked, he had a puzzled face.

"Umm, no I didn't." Shikamaru replied nervously.

Gohan laughed at Shikamaru's response, making everyone else laugh, everyone except Sasuke.

"Hmph." Sasuke turned to look to the opposite side of everyone, which made everyone nervous.

"Did we say anything mean?" Gohan asked, to which Ino denied with her head.

"Umm, Sasuke, is everything okay?" Sakura asked.

"No." The uchiha coldly answered.

"Sure?" Naruto asked, noticing his inner anger.

"Yeah! Shut up already, loser!" Sasuke yelled in response.

"Hey! At least he has the Chuunin rank!" Sakura replied.

"Well, I'm sure I can defeat him even as a Genin!" Sasuke yelled, standing up and beckoning Naruto to go out. "I challenge you to a battle."

"Hey I think we should calm down." Kiba said.

"Maybe you should eat something to calm down." Chouji added.

"I don't want to fight, it is not the moment." Naruto explained.

"See? He knows I'm still stronger than him." Sasuke said, although he knew deep inside that Naruto may be stronger than him.

"Stop it already, man." Shikamaru told him, tired of Sasuke's drama.

"Stop what? You started all this." Sasuke replied.

"Shut up already." Sakura said, standing up. "If you're so jealous about Naruto, then start training as hard as he does."

"I don't need training as much as he needs it, I'm a prodigy!" Sasuke yelled.

"Relax, already, please." Gohan asked politely.

"Shut up, outsider, go and cry elsewhere!" Sasuke replied, turning to look at Gohan.

"You're crossing the line, Sasuke!" Naruto warned, standing up. "I'll fight if you want it that much, but calm down."

"Finally, but don't go complaining about your defeat." Sasuke said.

"Whatever you say, scaredy-cat." Naruto say, remembering the time he saved Sasuke in the Chuunin exams.

Sasuke looked at Naruto angrily, and attacked him. Hinata, who had activated her Byakugan as she saw Sasuke's angry face, blocked the attack, but broke her arm in the process. Everyone looked in horror at Hinata's arm. Ino, Sakura, Kiba and Shino go to help Hinata, while Naruto punched Sasuke out of the restaurant.

"You crossed the line, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, getting ready to fight.

"She got in the way, it's not my fault." Sasuke replied.

Naruto kept silence as he knew his friend was right. Noticing this, Sasuke smiled confidently, and then attacked him. The blonde ninja received a punch directly in the face, to which he responded hitting Sasuke's gifted face, then punched it again, and again. After several punches, the Uchiha finally responded to this attack, hitting Naruto in the ribs. The blonde ninja got some distance from his friend, then charged against him, but before punching him, he jumped and aimed to kick him, but Sasuke blocked it thanks to his Sharingan. Naruto tried to think about a way to break Sasuke's defence. The Uzumaki ran towards Sasuke, and the Uchiha did the same, which made Naruto smile, and then he jumped again. In response, Sasuke slid down from him, but Naruto then kicked him by going down towards the floor, hitting Sasuke's abdomen.

Everyone looked shocked at Sasuke, who was lying in the floor, defeated, too weak and injured to continue. He got up, and went right towards his house, not even saying goodbye, he felt humiliated. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow before looking back at his friends, who were really surprised by his performance.

"Go." Gohan said, pointing towards Sasuke.

"Why should I? He started the whole problem." Naruto replied, waving Gohan's request off.

"At least try to talk to him tomorrow or something." Sakura said, she had come out to see how her two friends were doing. "Anyway, we're taking Hinata to the hospital."

"Sure." Naruto said.

"Will you come with us?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'll actually go home." Naruto replied, turning to look at Gohan. "Will you come?"

"No, I'll stay here for a bit more." He said, turning to the restaurant to look at Ino.

"So you two are a couple already? That was faster than I thought." Shikamaru said, crossing his arms.

"N-no, you got it all wrong." Gohan replied.

"Oh I get it, then have fun, Gohan!" Naruto said, leaving the place and going to his house.

"I hate you sometimes, you know?" The hybrid told Shikamaru.

"I know, I know." The Nara replied calmly.

* * *

When Naruto and Gohan were still sleeping, someone knocked the door. He continued knocking, every time the knock was harder. Finally, one of the knocks finally woke Naruto up, who went and opened the door.

"Who is it?" A sleepy Naruto asked.

The blonde was surprised to see Sasuke, apparently ready to go training or to a mission.

"Is Gohan awake?" Sasuke asked.

"No, he isnt. What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be back later, then." Sasuke said, waving off.

Naruto closed the door as Gohan had already woken up.

"Who was it?" The saiyan sleepily asked.

"Sasuke, he wanted to talk to you." Naruto explained.

"Really?" Gohan asked, to which Naruto nodded as response. "I should go and search for him."

"I'll go back to bed." Naruto said.

Gohan git ready to go out, and went to search for Sasuke, who was training at one of the training zones.

"Why were you searching for me?" Gohan asked, as he arrived to Sasuke's position.

"I wanted to ask you if you could train me." Sasuke said. "I've heard that everyone's gotten stronger under your training and I wanted to try."

"If that's it, then I accept." Gohan said. "Your training starts now!"

Sasuke nodded in response.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru, I've found something of interest." Kabuto said, showing his master a piece of green meat. "I've made some tests and maybe we could get you some new arms."

"How would that be?" Orochimaru skeptically asked.

"This thing has regenerative capabilities." Kabuto explained. "We could try to cut your actual arms and replace them with new ones made on base to this."

"That sounds interesting, do whatever you need to do, but I need my hands back." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto nodded, taking the green thing to his laboratory.

* * *

Several days had passed since Sasuke had started his training with Gohan, and the Uchiha had improved a lot. He now used a uniform similar to the one Gohan used under Piccolo's training, this was Gohan's idea as he thought it would be fun to make his apprentices use a uniform.

The Uchiha had learned the some techniques, such as the Solar Flare, and physically talking, he had greatly improved his speed and strength, but he still wanted more.

"So, Gohan, during the exams you used an energy blast of some sort." Sasuke said, to which Gohan nodded in understanding. "What is it called?"

"Masenko, I learned it from my master." Gohan explained. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know if it was possible to learn that technique." Sasuke answered.

"Hmm, maybe it is, but you'd need to start a special training." Gohan explained. "Ki is basically the same thing as Chakra, but they're still different energies, so you'll need to do this special training as this techniques are different from the Solar Flare, for example."

"What would this training be?" Sasuke asked.

"Sit down." Gohan ordered.

Sasuke sat down, and looked at Gohan, expectant for his next instructions.

"Try to make an energy ball, like this." Gohan created a little Ki ball between his hands.

Sasuke tried to do this, but he found out it wasn't that easy, he couldn't do it.

"Focus energy between your hands and give it the form of a sphere." Gohan said, creating another Ki ball.

Sasuke tried again, and again, and again, but he was never successful. Eventually, he started to get frustrated and angry, which made his energy increase, and then, he finally made an energy ball. Sasuke smiled pridefully as he saw the sphere. Gohan looked carefully at this sphere, it's color was purple, but then adopted a dark blue, which seemed to call Gohan's attention.

"Is there something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"No, no, don't worry, I just got curious." Gohan replied. "These spheres aren't that strong, but you can use them during battles as a distraction or to attack while the enemy is distracted."

Sasuke nodded in response and then his energy ball disappeared, he had lost his concentration.

"Now we'll use this same type of energy to do a Masenko." Gohan said. "You can use that rock as a target."

Sasuke nodded, and then Gohan proceeded to show Sasuke the position needed for this technique. Sasuke emulated it, and then focused his energy in his hands. Gohan then shot his energy wave towards another rock, destroying it without much effort. The Uchiha did the same and, surprisingly, achieved it at his first try. Sasuke's blue Masenko destroyed the rock easily, and Gohan congratulated him, but the saiyan was curious about the Masenko's color. It was blue even though it was supposed to be yellow, or at least that was what his master told him, although the didn't give it much attention.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Konohamaru were passing by the training zone, and noticed that Sasuke was training with Gohan, which made the blonde ninja confused. The two boys walked to the place and headed towards Gohan.

"When did you start training him?" Naruto asked, taking Gohan by surprise.

"We've been training for some days, didn't you notice?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? That explains why you've been disappearing for some hours." Naruto said. "I thought you were with Ino or something."

"Gross." Konohamaru said as Gohan nervously tried to deny it.

"Why do you get so nervous if it isn't true?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not as if she was ugly or anything."

"No, she isn't, she's pretty." Gohan added.

"So you like her." Sasuke said, making Naruto laugh.

Gohan looked down in defeat, but quickly tried to change the subject.

"So, what were you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"We were just passing by." Konohamaru explained. "But I wouldn't mind if you trained me, I'll be the next Hokage after all."

"I doubt you'll ever be Hokage, kid." Sasuke said, before going back to practice his Masenko.

"I want to train a bit, too." Naruto said. "I'll be Hokage too, after all."

"Well then, it's okay for me." Gohan said. "Hey Sasuke, would you mind if we train alongside Naruto and Konohamaru?"

"I don't care, but if you get in my way, I'll kill you." Sasuke meant to be mean, although he was a bit excited to train with Naruto, he wanted to prove that he was stronger.

Naruto and Konohamaru cheered at Sasuke's response, and immediately asked Gohan for instructions, making the saiyan scratch the back of his head while smiling.

* * *

Kabuto had finished the new arms made of the green meat-like mass. This arms had a white color, just like Orochimaru's original arms, which made it aesthetically better.

"Lord Orochimaru, your new arms are ready?" Kabuto said, showing the arms to his master.

"Good." Orochimaru said, smiling creepily. "Proceed with the operation."

Kabuto nodded as he took a really sharp blade. He used it to cut his master's arms, which were useless thanks to the Third Hokage's jutsu. Orochimaru screamed in pain as Kabuto continued the operation. After cutting the arms, Kabuto used his medical jutsu to stop the bleeding, and then attached the new arms using chakra threads and medical ninjutsu to attach the arms' nerves with the ones of Orochimaru.

"It's ready, master." Kabuto said, smiling confidently.

Orochimaru stood up from the bed he was on, and moved his new arms, making him smile creepily. Then, he punched Kabuto, destroying many of the walls of his hiding place. Orochimaru started laughing sinisterly as he saw the arms' incredible power.

"Kabuto, make sure to create more of this mass." Orochimaru ordered. "I think it can be useful."

Kabuto went back to the room were his master was.

"Yes, master." Kabuto said, bowing to him before leaving

* * *

While his friends were training, Gohan was resting a bit as he had to defend against all three of them. He was seeing how Naruto tried to teach Konohamaru the Rasengan, while Sasuke tried to make his Masenko stronger, when suddenly he felt a familiar Ki. Gohan started trembling, it couldn't be possible. The saiyan suddenly felt how what seemed to be Orochimaru's energy had melted with Cell's energy.

"It can't be." Gohan said repeatedly.

Naruto turned to his back to ask Gohan for advice on how to teach Konohamaru the Rasengan, and he quickly noticed Gohan's fearful face. They quickly went and asked what had happened, but the saiyan hybrid simply ignored their questions and told Naruto he'd go home, leaving the place.

* * *

So, that was the chapter, did you like it? I surely hope you did!


	12. Chapter 12: Another Rogue Uchiha

Hey guys!

Sorry for the delay, but this days are complicated, but anyway.

I hope you like today's chapter and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO**

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, I believe this may concern you." Shizune told her boss.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Son Gohan has come, he says he's sensed a great threat." Shizune explained.

"Let him in." The Fifth ordered.

The assistant nodded and proceeded to open the door.

As Gohan entered, Tsunade noticed his concern and it kind of made her concerned, too.

"Hokage-sama, I think we have a serious problem." Gohan quickly said. "Back in my world I had a fight against a being so powerful that was capable of destroying the entire solar system, actually, that fight sent me here."

"W-What?!" Tsunade asked, Gohan's statement took her by surprise. "The entire solar system?"

"Yes. But the thing is, when I arrived here, he apparently died as I cannot sense his energy anymore." Gohan added. "But like an hour ago, I sensed his energy melt with Orochimaru's, he isn't as strong as my enemy was, or that's at least what I sense, but he still is stronger now than before."

Tsunade looked with a shocked expression at Gohan, then her face filled with fear.

"Do you think you can defeat him?" Tsunade asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know any of his techniques and that could lead to my defeat." Gohan said. "But if we fight together, we can win."

"I cannot leave my duty as a Hokage, but maybe Jiraiya can help you." Tsunade said. "Although you'll have to wait for him to return from his mission."

"Understood." Gohan said. "Please notify me when Jiraiya arrives."

"Yep." Tsunade said, before beckoning Gohan to leave and returning to her boring duties.

* * *

Sasuke, along with Naruto and Konohamaru, had been hearing the conversation between Gohan and the Hokage. After hearing it, Naruto and Konohamaru looked at each other in shock and fear. But Sasuke was actually interested by the fact that Orochimaru had now become so powerful. The Uchiha had remembered his proposal of training him and he was now sure he'd take it.

As Naruto and Konohamaru heard Gohan approaching the door, they quickly ran away, being followed by the Uchiha, who had been lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Now, Naruto, Sasuke and Konohamaru had trained with Gohan for a week, and they had learned one or two new things.

The boys had learned how to give their energy to other people to help them recover, and Konohamaru learned how to do a Ki barrier. Sasuke didn't felt as if it was necessary and Naruto wasn't good enough at controlling chakra to do one.

Now, Sasuke wanted to prove himself and fight against Naruto again, to measure their power.

"Naruto, fight me." Sasuke said. "I want to measure how much I've improved since I started training."

"Yes! I wanted to ask you the same thing!" Naruto excitedly replied.

"Then I'll be the referee." Gohan said.

"I don't think a referee is needed." Konohamaru said. "The can handle themselves."

"It is, what if any of them go out of control?" Gohan replied. "You never know."

"Whatever." Konohamaru said.

Sasuke and Naruto got in their fighting stance, looking directly to each other, ready for the fight. The blonde ninja quickly kicked Sasuke's ribs, making the black-haired ninja throw up some saliva. Then, the Uchiha punched Naruto in the face and then attempted to kick his ribs, but Naruto quickly created a shadow clone and blocked the attack. Sasuke, shocked, tried to kick him again, but this time Naruto avoided it. Then, the Uzumaki quickly throwed shurikens at Sasuke, who jumped and dodged them all, but suddenly 3 clones of Naruto appeared in front of him. The Uchiha used his great fireball jutsu, but the clones exploded into smoke which made Sasuke nervous as the real Naruto wasn't there. The blonde ninja punched Sasuke's back and then knocked him away, leaving his opponent on a very distant location.

The Black-haired ninja was frustrated and shocked by his rival's incredible speed and strength, he was still superior. Then, he desperately thought about an strategy, but he then decided to use the Chidori. As Sasuke started charging his Chidori, Naruto did the same but with his Rasengan. Gohan thought that he should stop the fight before the two techniques clashed, but he still was a bit hesitant. As the half-saiyan got out of his thoughts, he saw how the two techniques were about to clash and it was already impossible for him to stop them, but suddenly, a white-haired ninja appeared and blocked the two attacks, stopping the fight.

"Don't do that, you could destroy the place, or maybe even kill someone." The ninja said. "You surely are irresponsible."

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto tried to get up as he looked confused at his master.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke angrily asked.

"I believe it is obvious, but anyway, I'm here to stop your stupid fight." The silver-haired jounin explained.

"Don't intervene." The uchiha menacingly said, walking towards Naruto to continue the battle, but he was knocked out by his master.

"Take him to his house, I'm off." Kakashi said, leaving as quickly as he finished his phrase.

Naruto looked at Gohan, who simply shrugged at his friend.

"That guy is weird." Konohamaru said. "He came only for stopping them? And how much time has he been here?"

"Now that I think about it, it is kind of weird." Gohan replied. "Anyway, he probably had his reasons."

Naruto simply got up and took Sasuke with him.

"I guess we should go with him." Gohan said.

"Yeah, let's go." Konohamaru said, running towards Naruto while Gohan simply walked quickly.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Sasuke yelled in frustration. "How can he still be stronger than me? What the fuck is he?!"

Sasuke was yelling alone in his house, feeling useless and weak despite Gohan's training.

"I improved so much physically and yet he is still faster and stronger than me." Sasuke told to himself. "ARGH!"

Sasuke grabbed a shuriken and threw it towards one of the walls, so hard that it went through the wall. This only helped the Uchiha to get even more frustrated as that just proved that he had improved immensely.

But then, someone knocked his door. He went to open it, expecting it to be either Naruto or Gohan, but to his surprise, no one was there. He felt confused, but he didn't think that much about it and just closed the door. As he went back to his room, he saw Kabuto, apparently waiting for him. Sasuke opened his eyes in shock at the sight of the silver-haired ninja.

"Hello, Sasuke." Kabuto said, turning to look at the Uchiha.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, grabbing a kunai and taking it behind his back.

"Orochimaru wanted to offer his training to you." Kabuto replied.

Sasuke kept silence as he glared carefully at Kabuto.

"I see you've been angry." Kabuto said, pointing to the hole the shuriken has left in the wall.

"And what can offer Orochimaru to me that I cannot find in this village?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, he's one of the legendary Sannin, I'm sure he can teach you a lot of interesting things." Kabuto said. "Remember your friend has been training with another Sannin, maybe you can keep up with him with Orochimaru's training."

Sasuke had forgotten that Naruto had been training with Jiraiya, he thought that training with Orochimaru would make things a bit more equal. But before answering Kabuto, he remembered something else: joining Orochimaru would mean leaving the village along with his friends. Sasuke doubted for a moment, but still accepted the offer either way, he needed to defeat Naruto and then Itachi.

"Good. Orochimaru will be pleased with your answer." Kabuto said. "I have to leave now, so excuse me."

Sasuke nodded in response.

"But before I leave, we'll come for you in two days exactly." The silver-haired ninja explained. "You'll meet with the Sound Four at the outskirts of the village, then you'll meet with me at the Valley of the End. Then we'll escort you to Orochimaru's hiding place."

The Uchiha nodded again.

"I'll leave now." Kabuto said.

Kabuto then exploded into smoke.

"A shadow clone." Sasuke told to himself.

* * *

Two days had already passed. Sasuke was ready to leave, he had everything he needed. He then proceeded to head for the exit of the village, but Sakura saw him run in the rooftops, which made her follow him.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she got in Sasuke's way.

"None of your business." The uchiha answered. "Now get out of my way."

"Wait, are you leaving the village?" Sakura asked in shock as she saw where her friend was heading.

"Get put of the way!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Sakura away, making her fell off.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled as she got up.

Sakura tried to keep up with Sasuke, but he was too fast, so Sakura decided to go and tell his friends as fast as possible.

After searching for some time, she finally found her friends, who were fortunately together, at least most of them. She then explained the situation to them, and Shikamaru , Naruto and Gohan decided to tell the Hokage, so Gohan helped them by teleporting them there.

* * *

As they arrived, they asked for an emergency meeting with Tsunade, to which Shizune fortunately accepted.

"Lady Tsunade, the new Chuunin asked for an emergency meeting." Shizune said.

"What for?" Tsunade asked while looking at a paper she was signing.

"Sasuke is out of the village." Naruto said.

* * *

Sasuke was running as fast as he could through the rooftops, he could finally see the gates of the village. As he arrived at the gates, someone was already waiting for him.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Kakashi furiously asked.

"Wow, you were early." Sasuke pointed out.

"Of course! I won't let you leave the village." The silver haired ninja replied. "That's my job as your sensei and as a jounin."

"Whatever." Sasuke said carelessly. "I'll leave anyway and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Sure?" Kakashi said before several clones of himself attacked Sasuke from behind.

The Uchiha responded by jumping up high and throwing a Masenko at the clones. The copy-nin watched in awe how Sasuke had beaten his clones easily.

"So it is true that you've been training with Gohan." Kakashi pointed out.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan because he knew he'd need it against Kakashi.

"So you'll try to defeat me? That's interesting." The silver haired ninja got in his fighting stance.

Sasuke throwed a Ki ball at the floor, creating a dust cloud and using it to escape. But his master wasn't going to let him go that easily, so, for Sasuke's surprise, Kakashi appeared in front of him, punching him towards the dust cloud. The Uchiha was now in a difficult situation: he had to either escape or fight one of the strongest ninja alive. The boy definitely needed to escape, but he needed an excellent strategy for him to fool Kakashi. He decided to throw energy balls to his sides as a distraction and then jumped up high again, but this time he threw a Kunai at Kakashi, who exploded into smoke, meaning it was a shadow clone.

The silver-haired knew as soon as the clone was killed that he had failed.

* * *

"We don't know why, but we'd like to arrange a mission to go for him." Shikamaru added.

"Sakura tried to stop him, but he was simply too fast for her." Gohan said.

Tsunade looked up at the boys, with a really serious face.

"We can't handle another rogue Uchiha." Tsunade said. "He's probably going with Orochimaru, so it's worse."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya told me that Orochimaru had a plan that included training Sasuke." Tsuande explained. "Either way, your new mission is to get Sasuke back at all costs."

The boys nodded in response.

"We'll need a team of 5 to be sure to have enough people." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe more, although some of your friends are busy, such as Shino." Tsunade added.

"What about we three, Chouji and Neji?" Gohan suggested.

"That'll be good." Tsunade said. "Now go!"

"Right!" The three boys said, bowing at the Hokage afterwards.

* * *

So that was it for now! This will probably be the last chapter of the year. But next year I'll try to keep the pace up!

Anyway, I hope you have a nice new year's eve and see you later!


	13. Chapter 13: Masked Men

So, I'm back!

Sorry for taking so much time, I've been kind of busy and yeah.

anyway, I hope you like today's chapter and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO**

* * *

"Why did you summon us, Hokage-sama?" A silver-haired ninja asked.

"I've been informed that Sasuke Uchiha has left the village, which supposes a great threat to us" The Hokage replied. "I already sent a team of 3 chuunin and 2 Genin, but I want you to make sure the mission is successful."

Kakashi nodded, being followed by Guy and Hayate, who were next to him. As soon as the jounin nodded, they left the room quickly, heading towards the village's exit.

* * *

"They what?!" Ino yelled while Hinata fainted.

"Yeah, they'll apparently go for him." Sakura added.

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, Gohan." Sakura said. "I don't think they'll alone."

"Well, I haven't seen Chouji today." Kiba said. "Have you, Lee?"

"Hmm, not really." The Taijutsu expert replied. "I haven't seen Neji either. What about you, Tenten?"

"Now that I think of it, I haven't." Tenten replied.

"So they're 5." Sakura said.

"Do you really think they let 2 Genin go in such a dangerous mission?" Lee asked.

"I'll go, too." Kiba said, then running towards the village's doors.

"Wait for me!" Lee said, running behind him.

Ino and Sakura went behind them as Hinata got up and followed them.

* * *

"It's been a boring day, hasn't it?" One of the doors' guards said.

"Yeah." The other guard said. "I wish something happened every once in a while."

"What's that?" On the guards said, pointing at 2 Dark figures standing in the top of the wall.

The guards got distracted by the boys, who waved at them as they exited the village. They tried to look at the place the 2 dark figures were, but they had disappeared.

"Huh, I guess it was a hallucination." One guard said, to which the other one nodded at.

"Excuse me." A blonde girl told them, which took the guard by surprise. "Have you seen a group of boys exit the village?"

"Yeah, I was told that they're going on an S ranked mission." The guard said. "That's really dangerous for some young guys, but there's nothing I can do about it."

The girl fell down as she heard that the mission was S-ranked, then, she was taken by a pink-haired girl.

"We'll go." Kiba said, looking at Lee, who gave Kiba a scared expression.

"Are you s-sure?" Hinata asked.

"Are you stupid? You'll die!" Sakura angrily replied to Kiba's comment.

Kiba simply ignored the girls as he beckoned Lee to follow him. The taijutsu expert waved at the girls while scratching the back of his head. The boys started to run and then jumped into the trees outside the village.

"Don't worry." A voice behind the girls said. "We'll watch over them."

Three ninjas quickly moved towards the forest of the outskirts of the village. The group could identify 2 of them, those being Kakashi and Guy. They decided to follow them, as they didn't want to fell behind their friends and wanted to help them.

"Heh, they surely are brave." A masked man in a black robe said.

"I hope they don't die." Another masked man, but with blonde hair, replied.

"Should we follow them? Hehe." The black-haired man asked.

The blonde one nodded in response, as they both went inside the forest.

* * *

The 5-boys team had already caught up with Sasuke and the Sound Four, so they tried to go faster to go past them and block their way. After a couple of tries, they found out that they weren't capable of doing it, so they tried to attack them. The Sound Four easily avoided the attacks and stopped moving to decide what to do.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he noticed they had stopped.

"We have to do something." A four-armed boy said.

"You stay, Kidomaru, along with Jirobo." A white-haired boy tiredly ordered.

Everyone turned to look at him as they all noticed his tiredness.

"Let's go." He added, leaving the two members to fight off the ninjas from Konoha.

The Konoha ninjas stopped to discuss what they should do, too. They had seen that the Sound

Four had left 2 of their members behind to fight them off.

"Gohan, you and Neji should stay here to defeat them quickly." Shikamaru suggested.

"But what if they're the weakest members?" Chouji asked. "Maybe we'll need Gohan's strength to deal with the other guys."

"Then what do you suggest?" Naruto asked.

"I'd say that you stay, Naruto, but I know you want to talk to Sasuke." Chouji replied. "So I stay."

"What?!" Shikamaru yelled. "It can't be good for only 2 Genin to fight these guys!"

The 2 members of the Sound Four started to yell at them, making them hurry up.

"Let him stay." Gohan said. "If he wants to fight, then let him do it."

"If everything gets complicated, we'll escape." Neji said. "Don't worry."

"Fine." Shikamaru said. "Let's go, fast! We have no time to waste."

The 3 new Chuunin left the place quickly, following Sasuke and the other members of the Sound Four.

"Hah, cowards." The four-armed boy laughed a bit. "They left their weakest members to fight."

"We may be the weakest, but we will still beat you!" Chouji angrily yelled.

The 2 members started laughing at Chouji's comment and then glared seriously at Neji and Chouji, who quickly got in their fighting stance.

The fat member of the Sound Four quickly kicked Chouji away from Neji, to which the Hyuuga tried to respond by hitting Jirobo and then go towards his partner, but he got hit by Kidomaru, who kept him there.

"Shit." Neji thought.

The Hyuuga prodigy quickly activated his Byakugan and attacked him as fast and strong as he could. He achieved to unable one of his arms, but the spider-like boy responded by grabbing him and throwing him away.

Kidomaru tried to use his arrows, but Neji avoided every single one of them. The Hyuuga took advantage of his arrows, as he throwed shurikens or kunai in the direction the came at him, but the four-armed ninja avoided them as he constantly changed his position. Neji had to think about an alternative as his current strategy wasn't working at all.

* * *

Chouji had taken a tree down after hitting it, he couldn't understand how he hadn't broken a bone, but he didn't think much more about it. His opponent, Jirobo, now stood in front of him.

"Your friends are such cowards." He said. "They all left you behind."

"We have an important mission!" Chouji replied. "They had to follow them!"

"Was it really necessary to leave you, a friend, behind knowing that you could die?" Jirobo said.

Chouji then doubted, he wasn't sure if what his enemy said was true. The bald ninja noticed his opponent was distracted and took this as a chance to attack him. He started running towards him and tackled the Akimichi, making him hit another tree. Chouji quickly got up and throwed 2 kunai at Jirobo, winning some time for him to take the Spinach Pill.

"Now you will die!" Chouji yelled, tackling his opponent with all his strength.

Surprisingly, Jirobo was able to stop Chouji's attack, making the Akimichi tremble a bit.

"H-How?" Chouji asked, looking up at him and noticing the marks he had in his skin.

"Understand it now?" Jirobo asked, kicking his opponent away.

The Akimichi was really scared, but he wouldn't surrender so easily, he'd end this fight as fast as he could. He took a red pill out of his pocket and ate it.

"I am now 100 times stronger!" Chouji yelled.

Jirobo was astonished as all he could feel after hearing his opponent's voice was pain, unbearable pain in his stomach. He was even more surprised as he saw Chouji in front of him with his knuckle in his stomach, he had gone through it. Then, he noticed that his opponent had some weird chakra wings. He laughed, it was so bizarre.

"I won't die so easily." Jirobo said tiredly.

"What?" Was all Chouji could say as he saw how his enemy started transforming into a horrible monster.

This monster quickly attacked Chouji and punched him as fast and hard as he could, leaving Chouji seriously injured. The Akimichi then noticed that the monster was still injured because of his previous attack, so he decided to take a kunai out stealthily. Jirobo hadn't noticed it and continued his brutal attack against the Akimichi, who kicked him away and pounded him to the floor while he was still in the air. Then, Chouji quickly cut the monster's neck. He noticed that the monster was still trying to get him off even though he was about to die. This made him a little bit scared, but he was relieved as he saw the monster die.

Chouji got up and tried to go back to where Neji was fighting, but he was too tired to go. He fell off, face pointing towards the floor. He couldn't move at all, not even a finger.

* * *

Neji had finally come up with a plan, but for now he'd keep doing what he's been doing. On the other hand, Kidomaru had been trying different angles and distances to try and find a blind spot in Neji's Byakugan, but it had proven to be a hard task. He was trying to keep himself calm, as the last thing he needed was to get desperate.

As Kidomaru kept throwing arrows, constantly without stopping, Neji decided to finally let it happen. The spider-like ninja now threw a special arrow, this one had chakra thread that he'd use to change it's trajectory and make sure it landed. Surprisingly for him, he didn't need the thread in the end for the arrow to land in his opponent. Neji started to spit blood, but he remained calm. As the four-armed ninja started laughing, the prodigy used the arrow's chakra thread to take Kidomaru to his position. Kidomaru tried to cut the thread, but he couldn't do it in time, so he desperately used the Cursed Mark's power to transform. Even though he has acceded to the mark's power, Neji still landed his Eight Trigrams: 64 palms, blocking all his chakra points, making him lose his transformation. As his opponent lost his transformation, the Hyuuga prodigy landed a direct hit in Kidomaru's heart, making him die. Neji got up and took the arrow out of his chest, he then sat down in a tree to rest. He smiled and then went unconscious.

* * *

It had been a long time since the Jounin had lost the other kids. They were searching for the team that was sent by Tsunade.

"I hope they're okay." Guy said, he was clearly the most concerned one.

"I know they'll be alright." Kakashi added.

"Don't worry, don't worry." Hayate said as he turned back to look at his partners. "They're strong, I don't think they'll have any problem taking care of those guys."

"Yeah…" Guy said. "Watch out!"

Hayate turned again to look at his back as he saw two figures wearing a very peculiar black robe. The figures made the jounin stop and analyse them.

"Who are they?" Hayate asked to his teammates.

"I don't know, they're wearing masks." Kakashi replied. "But, presumably, they're with Itachi."

"One of them has black hair." Guy pointed out. "Maybe he's Itachi."

"Wait, isn't the other one blonde?" Hayate asked, stepping back. "Are there any rogue blonde ninjas that are still alive?"

"It cannot be." Kakashi said.

The blonde figure had taken out a trident-like kunai, one that only one ninja had.

"Where did you get that?!" Kakashi furiously asked.

The black-haired figure started laughing.

"It's none of your business." The blonde figure answered.

"Oh it is!" Kakashi yelled. "That kunai belongs to my former master, the Fourth Hokage!"

"It does, Kakashi, it does." The black haired figure replied.

Kakashi quickly took a Kunai out and tried to nail it in the black-haired figure, but for his surprise, he went through him as if he was a ghost.

Guy and Hayate got in their fighting stance as they saw Kakashi's shocked face.

* * *

So that was it for now.

Remember to leave any opinion or advice in the review section.

Anyway, I hope you have a nice one and see you later!


	14. Chapter 14: About to get caught

Hey guys!

So yeah, I've been kind of busy and I'll probably start to post only one chapter a week, but that's it, I won't stop posting chapters (at least until I end the fanfic lol).

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and remember_: _

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL NOR NARUTO.**

* * *

_"Kakashi, Rin, are you okay?" Obito weakly said. _

_Both of his partners put a horrified face after witnessing what had happened to his friend. His silver-haired friend ran towards him, and tried to push the boulder that was on top of his body. _

_"Stop it, it's alright." Obito told his friend. "Half of my body is crushed already." _

_"Damn it!" Kakashi yelled as he stopped his effort. "Damn it!" _

_"There's…" Rin tried to say, as she started crying. "Why?" _

_"Damn it!" Kakashi kept saying, now hitting the floor. "If I had just listened to you from the start!"_

_Obito just did the only thing he could, look at the roof of the cave, serious, maybe even saddened. _

_"What kind of leader and jounin am I?" Kakashi kept hitting the floor. _

_This last phrase made the dying Uchiha smile. _

_"I almost forgot." Obito said as Rin looked at him in confusion. "I was the only that didn't give you a present, Kakashi." _

_Kakashi looked up at his friend, his face filled with surprise. _

_"I couldn't figure what to give you…" Obito continued. "But now I thought about something." _

_The silver-haired jounin continued to look at his friend with a surprised face. _

_"Don't worry, it's not useless." The Uchiha explained. "I'll give you my Sharingan." _

_All Kakashi could do was open his eyes in utter shock, being followed by Rin. _

_"Regardless of what the village may think, you are a great jounin." Obito said, smiling. "Rin, use your medical ninjutsu to transplant my Sharingan to his left eye." _

_"Come here." Rin told Kakashi. "I'll start immediately."_

* * *

_Kakashi ran as quickly as he could, he needed to go and help his former master, The Fourth, and the former Third Hokage. He was truly afraid, as he had heard that Kushina and Minato had fought the Kyubi by themselves. After several minutes running, he finally saw some Jounin and increased his speed, then, he saw the former Hokage, who was carrying a baby. _

_"W-what happened? Where's Minato?" Kakashi anxiously asked. _

_"He's… They're both dead." Hiruzen answered. _

_Kakashi fell down to his knees as he looked down at the floor, he had now officially lost everyone he loved._

* * *

Kakashi's face was filled with horror and surprise as he went through one of the men.

Hayate quickly threw several kunai and shurikens as Guy got ready to fight.

The blonde masked man quickly charged at Hayate, who tried to avoid him. To his surprise, the man hadn't aimed to kill him and just kicked him away.

"Th-this speed." Guy thought. "It cannot be…"

The other masked man tried to attack Kakashi, but the copy-nin avoided it and quickly ran to Guy's side.

"The blonde one's incredibly fast." Guy pointed out.

"And the black-haired one is untouchable, like a ghost." Kakashi added.

"Could it be that the blonde has something to do with…?" Guy asked.

"Impossible, the Fourth died the day the Kyubi attacked." Kakashi quickly replied.

"But his body was never found, just Kushina's." Guy wanted to prove his theory.

"Do you really think he survived against the Kyubi?" Kakashi asked.

"One never knows." The black-haired masked man said as he attacked Kakashi from behind.

Both Guy's and Kakashi's eyes widened as they saw Hayate appear and receive the man's attack. Hayate's body pushed Kakashi, making him grab Hayate and back off with Guy. The copy-nin left his injured partner lying in a tree for him to rest.

"Do you think that we're really able to fight them?" Guy asked.

"Of course." Kakashi replied as he moved his headband, showing his Sharingan.

"So the stories are true, you have a Sharingan." The black-haired man said.

Guy noticed Kakashi's action, so he started to open the inner gates. The blonde man noticed this and tried to attack Guy to not let him open them, but Kakashi blocked his attack with his own kunai.

"Stop." The blonde man said, as he saw his attempt to stop Guy failed. "We don't want to fight."

"Well…" The black-haired man replied.

"Then why did you attack us in the first place?" Guy asked. "You even tried to kill one of us."

"HE tried to kill one of you." The blonde one corrected. "I was just trying to stop you."

"Stop us? Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Stopping you from intervening." The black-haired man said with a much deep voice.

"But why is it even important to you?" Guy said.

"I think you should get your partner to the hospital or something, looks like he's about to die." The blonde man said, pointing to Hayate who was bleeding.

Kakashi quickly moved towards Hayate and grabbed him. Then he beckoned to Guy for them to go.

"Then I believe you won't intervene either." Guy said.

"No, we won't." The blonde man assured.

Guy nodded before leaving with Kakashi.

"We will, won't we?" The black-haired man said.

"We won't." His partner replied. "But we'll stay here to make sure no one intervenes."

* * *

"Oh god, no." Ino said as she got her hands to her mouth. "Chouji…"

The blonde girl had noticed how thin Chouji was and this had made her both shocked and worried. Kiba kneeled down to turn his friend around, and checked his pulse. He sighed in relieve as he felt it, as well as his heartbeat.

"He's alive, guys." Kiba announced, making his friends relieved. "But he's in a critical state."

"Hinata." Ino said. "Help Kiba take care of Chouji, I'll try and meet the other guys."

"R-right." Hinata replied as she nodded.

Kiba beckoned his teammate to help him carry Chouji.

"W-Wait." Chouji weakly said as he was carried. "N-Neji."

The fat ninja pointed to another direction as he finally went unconscious.

"Lee." Tenten said. "We should go, maybe Neji's in trouble."

"Right." Lee said. "Will you come with us, Ino?"

"No, I'll try to catch up with the others." The blonde girl answered as she continued her search.

"Let's go." Lee said as he was followed by Tenten.

* * *

Tenten saw Neji in the distance, lying under a tree. She was instantly shocked as she saw her friend bleeding a lot. Lee quickly ran towards him and grabbed him.

"We have to go, or he'll die." Lee said.

Tenten nodded in response as she started following Lee.

"Oh wait a moment, we need to talk." A high voice behind them said.

The two ninjas turned to look behind them and saw a man. The man was wearing an orange mask and a black robe. Lee and Tenten were scared and tried to escape as quickly as they could. They were stopped by another masked man, but although he had the same robe, he had a different mask and blonde hair.

"We just want to ask you something, don't be afraid." The man with the orange mask said.

"W-wh-what is it?" Tenten said.

"Please don't come back and intervene." The man said.

"Intervene?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't help your friends." The man's high voice changed to a really deep one as he said the phrase.

Tenten and Lee nodded, hoping that the men wouldn't kill them. The blonde man moved away and let them continue their way. The two Genin were surprised, but they took the chance and quickly escaped.

"This is so boring." The man with the orange mask said.

"At least we don't kill anyone." The other man replied.

"That's what is boring about this." The man with the orange mask explained.

"You really changed a lot, what a shame." The blonde, masked man said, continuing his patrol in the forest and leaving his partner.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial of the dead ninjas from the previous ninja war. He had brought some flowers, as he always did.

"Hey!" A familiar voice said behind him.

The silver-haired man turned to look at Jiraiya, his master's master. He was both surprised and confused as he didn't know why he'd talk to him.

"Tsunade told me about what, no, who you saw in the outskirts of the village." The Sannin explained.

Kakashi remained silent.

"So you think it is possible…?" Jiraiya asked.

"What?" The silver-haired ninja asked back.

"You know, that Minato was one of them." The Sannin explained. "You know that his body wasn't found, so maybe it is possible."

"It's hard to believe, I don't know what to think." Kakashi said. "And if he is indeed Minato: why would he join them? And what will we tell Naruto when we get proof that he's Minato?"

"I don't know." Jiraiya replied. "I'll train the kid, maybe I'll find the moment to tell him."

The copy-nin nodded as he turned back to look at the memorial.

"But do you really think it may be him?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi simply nodded in response. The Sannin nodded, even though Kakashi couldn't have noticed, and left the jounin alone.

* * *

"Again?!" Sasuke yelled as he noticed that they were still being chased by his former friends.

The members of the Sound Four stopped, making Sasuke do the same.

"What now?" Tayuya asked her teammates.

"You and Sakon will stay." Kimimaro said.

"But-" Tayuya tried to complain, but was interrupted by Gohan, who hit so hard that she fell unconscious.

"It is over." Gohan said.

Sakon looked at Gohan with horror, he started trembling. Kimimaro was surprised, although he wasn't scared, he actually thought of this event as a mishap.

"Not you again!" Sasuke yelled furiously.

Naruto and Shikamaru finally reached Gohan's position. The Uzumaki looked at Sasuke, who got even angrier.

"I guess you'll have to wait for Kabuto." Kimimaro said, getting ready for the battle. "Sakon, you'll help me fight them."

"Naruto, Gohan and I will fight those to, go and try to convince Sasuke to stay in the village." Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded in response and tried to approach Sasuke, but Kimimaro kicked him away. The blonde ninja tried to get to Sasuke again, but Kimimaro blocked his way again, to which Gohan responded by punching Kimimaro away.

The Uchiha avenger was ready to fight Naruto, but, suddenly, Kabuto arrived and kicked Naruto away.

"How are you still alive?!" Naruto angrily yelled.

"You know the substitution jutsu, right?" Kabuto sarcastically asked.

Orochimaru's assistant beckoned Sasuke to keep moving, to which Sasuke responded by following his instructions. Kabuto started guiding Sasuke through the forest.

Naruto got up and started following Kabuto and Sasuke as fast as he could.

"S-so…" Sakon was trembling.

"Don't worry, I'm not as strong as him." Shikamaru smiled as he said the phrase.

"Oh, you shouldn't have told me that." Sakon, now relieved and prideful, said.

The member of the Sound Four tried to move, but to his surprise he couldn't move. Shikamaru had trapped him in his jutsu without him even noticing. Sakon started to desperately try to get out of the jutsu, but he couldn't. He even used the power of the seal to get out, but Shikamaru's technique remained.

"H-How?!" Sakon said.

"You're such a weakling." Ukon angrily replied.

Shikamaru cringed at him having a second head. He only made him want to end the battle even faster, so he had to think of a plan, and it had to be quick.

* * *

Lee and Tenten had already given Neji to the Hospital's staff, and they were waiting for a nurse to tell them they could go and see their friend. Lee was anxious, he wanted to help his friends, he just couldn't let them fight alone.

"Lee!" A familiar voice said, making Lee turn around to see who was it. "What are you doing here? Come with me!"

"Kiba? Go to where?" Lee asked in confusion.

"To the forest, we won't let them fight there by themselves." Kiba said. "What if that Orochimaru creep appears and kill them all?"

Lee nodded hesitantly, stood up and turned to look at Tenten, who was worried about what they were about to do.

"Tenten, we have to go." Lee simply said. "If I don't come back… I want you to… tell Neji to keep training."

Tenten nodded, stood up and hugged Lee.

"Promise me that you will come back, alive." Tenten said as she stopped hugging her friend.

The black-haired ninja looked down to the floor, knowing he couldn't promise that, as not even he was sure if he'd survive. Tenten dropped some tears.

"Let's go, Lee, we don't have much time!" Kiba yelled. "You can talk to your girlfriend after we bring Sasuke back."

All Guy's apprentice could do was smile at his friend's optimism, even though he knew someone would probably die that day.

Kiba and Lee finally left the hospital, as Tenten waited alone for any news about Neji.

* * *

So that was today's chapter. I hope you liked it!

Remember to leave any comment or suggestion in the review section.

Anyway, I hope you have a nice day and goodbye!


	15. Chapter 15: Everything has a reason

Hey guys! So here's chapter 15! I hope you like it.

Remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO.**

* * *

Kimimaro was still in the air after Gohan's punch, even though had already hit at least 20 trees. He felt extreme pain and it got worse by every tree he hit,, he was sure that most of his bones were already broken. He couldn't deny that he felt disappointed in himself, which made him feel frustration. Orochimaru would surely think that he was just a useless piece of crap.

Gohan had been following his enemy as he flew in the air, but he started to go down as the white-haired ninja finally crashed against the floor. Kimimaro screamed in pain as he crashed. This scream made Gohan remember all the suffering he'd gone through, from his training with Piccolo to his fight against Cell. He felt sorry for his opponent, so he was ready to offer him his help.

As Gohan saw his face, he hardly identified the blood from his tattoos but he clearly saw the pain reflected in his face. Suddenly, he felt Kimimaro's fist in his abdomen. He looked at his opponent's face, but he was looking down to the floor. Gohan was sure of what the correct thing to do was.

"You don't have to do this." Gohan said as he grabbed Kimimaro's wrist and took it away from his abdomen. Kimimaro raised his face, revealing his tears of frustration, although he tried to hid his pain. Gohan give him a hit in the neck, strong enough to make him faint. "I'll take you to the village."

Gohan grabbed Kimimaro and put him on his shoulders. Then, he put two of his fingers on his forehead as he stood still and, suddenly, he disappeared.

* * *

Shikamaru was starting to sweat out of nervousness. He had already thought about a 1001 strategies, but all of them required him to stop his technique as this technique limited his movement. Although his physical abilities had improved a lot since training with Gohan, he knew that he couldn't afford a fight against the two headed ninja. He also knew that he would have close to no time to do anything after releasing his opponent of his technique. He noticed how his chakra was starting to drain out, which forced him to take a risk.

As soon as Sakon and Ukon saw that they were released from the shadow, they attacked Shikamaru as fast and hard as they could. The ninja from Konoha could hardly avoid their attacks as he waited for them to leave an opening for him to counter. He then started to deflect their attacks with kunai as Sakon and Ukon attacked him with their fists.

Sakon and Ukon noticed his strategy so they tried to attack him while avoiding his kunai, but it proved to be an unnecessarily risky plan. Finally, the two-headed ninja tried to avoid an attack as Shikamaru took advantage of this and cut one of his hands, making him scream. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile as his strategy had worked. He had gotten distracted for a second, but it was enough for the two-headed ninja to strike back.

Shikamaru was a bit dizzy after receiving a punch directly in the head, he could hardly stay up. As he struggled to stay up, he saw how his enemy ran towards him, ready to kill him. He raised his hand, trembling, when suddenly Sakon and Ukon stopped moving.

"What?!" Ukon said in a really furious tone. "Move, you piece of shit!"

"Come on, Shikamaru! Finish him!" Sakon yelled. Shikamaru was really confused, but did not hesitate to fatally attack his opponent. As his kunai nailed Sakon and Ukon's chest as the monster screamed in pain before finally dying.

Shikamaru quickly turned around in search for the one who had helped him, finally finding Ino, who was just behind him. As she was trying to get up, he helped her and told her about the situation. She couldn't hide her concern about Gohan as he was fighting the leader and probably the strongest of Orochimaru's servants. "Thanks for worrying about me." Shikamaru said, making Ino laugh.

As Ino stopped laughing, Gohan appeared next to them. He was shocked to see Ino there and reflected it in his face as he was hugged by the blonde girl. "I thought i had told you not to follow us."

"I couldn't just leave you fight by yourselves." Ino explained as she stopped hugging Gohan. "Shikamaru would've died if I hadn't helped."

The Nara nodded as Gohan turned to look at him for confirmation, turning to look back at Ino. He nodded as a form of admitting that she was right.

"We have to go for Naruto, he has to be fighting Sasuke and Kabuto by now." Shikamaru said, to which Gohan responded by nodding. "Take us to them, Gohan."

Gohan nodded as he took two of his fingers into his forehead. Shikamaru and Ino placed their hands on Gohan's shoulder as he was about to teleport to Naruto's position. "Got him." Gohan said as the three of them disappeared.

* * *

After following Kabuto and Sasuke for several minutes now, and he was getting closer to them by the minute. Sasuke was frustrated by his inability to lose Naruto, he wasn't sure if it was Kabuto's fault for forcing him to go slower, or if it was because Naruto was simply too fast for them, the only thing he knew is that he was about to stop and defeat his friend for good. In the end, it wasn't necessary as the forest finally ended and gave a step to the valley of the end. Sasuke jumped quickly into the valley, but Kabuto took a bit more time to do it. Naruto took advantage of Kabuto being slower than the Uchiha and quickly nailed a Kunai in his back as he jumped into the valley, too, following Sasuke.

The Uchiha turned to look behind him, seeing Naruto standing just in front of him and Kabuto behind the blonde, although he appeared to be injured.

"Why do you make this so hard?!" Sasuke complained. He felt frustrated as it had already been hard to make the decision of leaving the village. "Stop insisting and fuck off!"

"I won't let you go, I'll stop you." Naruto said as he got ready to fight against his friend. "Even if I have to break all your bones."

Kabuto was about to attack Naruto, but his chest was suddenly hit by a kunai, making him fall down to the water. Sasuke saw this, making him activate his Sharingan and getting in his fighting stance. "Then you'll die."

Naruto started to create clones of himself as he saw Sasuke coming at him. The Uchiha continuosly destroyed this clones as his opponent created 2 clones for every one he destroyed. Finally, the army of clones appeared to end, but Sasuke couldn't find Naruto there. Meanwhile, Naruto created several clones while he was underwater. Then, those clones went out of the water, surrounding the young avenger.

The Uchiha throwed shurikens all around him, destroying the clones quickly. The avenger noticed that none was the real Naruto, so he did not lower his guard. Then, Naruto went out of the water that was under him and punched his chin, knocking him off with a powerful kick afterwards.

Sasuke used his Great Fireball jutsu to stop his flight and regain balance. The blonde ninja saw this and quickly noticed that Sasuke hadn't stopped throwing fire out of his mouth, so he started to walk back as the fire got closer to him by the minute.

* * *

Gohan, Ino and Shikamaru suddenly appeared in Konoha, making Ino and Shikamaru confused.

"What are we doing here?" Ino asked in confusion. As she raised her head, she noticed Gohan's serious expression.

"I can't let you risk your lives." The half-saiyan said, he clearly was concerned about what could happen in that forest. "I sensed really strong energies in there, strong enough to kill you with close to no effort."

"I don't care! I have to help as much as I can." Ino said, she didn't know why she was trying to convince Gohan if she could just go to the forest by herself instead of losing more time. Gohan got his fingers to her forehead and said on last thing before disappearing. "Well, sorry then, because I care."

Ino tried to touch Gohan arm, but she was stopped by Shikamaru, who grabbed her arm. He shook his head as she looked at him. She really got mad at the two boys, but decided to go and see if Chouji was alright instead of following Gohan into the forest. Shikamaru followed her as he literally prayed for everyone to be alright by the end of the mission.

As the two ninjas arrived at the hospital, Tenten, who was sitting in the waiting room, stood up and asked if the mission was over. Shikamaru shooked his head in denial, which made Tenten worried. "Then Lee and Kiba are still there."

"What?! Weren't they here?" Shikamaru asked as he showed his deep concern. Tenten nodded in response and then explained the situation to him.

"We have to go back there." Ino said as she turned to look at Shikamaru for acceptance, but wasn't able to find it.

"Gohan can take care, maybe that was why he left us here." The Nara deduced. "Let's go and check on Chouji."

"I'm afraid he's still being treated." Tenten said, with clear concern in her face. "Neji was already treated, but he is still unconscious. I don't know why they've had complications with Chouji."

Ino and Shikamaru asked for Chouji's room number and as soon as Tenten gave it to them, they went as fast as they possibly could to the room.

* * *

"Do you really know where we're going?" Lee asked nervously as he failed to recognize any of the places they were going through. Kiba didn't know what to answer, he didn't know where they were but he wouldn't admit it. After thinking for a moment, he was ready to answer and so he opened his mouth to talk.

Lee was totally astonished, this astonishment quickly turned into raw fear. Kiba had been kicked directly in the face from up a tree as one of the masked men appeared. Lee knew that Kiba was now either dead or heavily injured, which made him tremble. The masked man throwed Kiba to Lee as the boy quickly checked if his friend was alive, sighing in relieve as he felt his heartbeat.

"Go away, we already warned you." The masked man turned and started to walk away, thinking that they'd leave instantly. As he walked away, Lee pulled himself together and attacked the man, quickly disappearing and reappearing around him as a distraction and finally nailing a kunai in his chest. The boy's face now showed surprise, the man had exploded into smoke. He was a clone.

Lee grabbed Kiba and tried to escape as fast as he could, but his way was already blocked by the blonde masked man. As the man stood in his way, Lee smiled confidently smiled as he thought the man was a clone, too. As the boy tried to kick him, the man grabbed his leg and throwed him away. "Go away, final warning."

Lee got up and wasn't able to react in any way apart from trembling. The man was forced to knock him out, so he started to walk towards him. Lee remembered Guy's words, he always told him to never surrender, and he would not fail his master. Guy's apprentice jumped back and left Kiba in a place that was away from the danger. Then, Lee got in front of his opponent as he got in his fighting stance and invited his enemy to attack him.

"I see, you're brave, but stupid." The man said as he throwed a kunai at the boy and then appeared suddenly next to him as the boy avoided the kunai he had previously thrown. Lee was astonished but didn't hesitate to kneel down and kick his legs. The man easily dodged the kick by jumping and pounded the boy with a powerful punch.

As Lee got up, his face was trampled by his opponent's foot. The boy knew he was going to die there, but he never thought he would be defeated that quickly. He took out a kunai and then nailed it in the man's leg, getting a chance to escape. The man quickly got himself together and attacked the boy, but his attack was blocked a another arm, a more muscular arm than even his own. Gohan had arrived just in time. "Go away, Lee, take Kiba with you. I'll take care of him."

Lee nodded as he ran towards Kiba and grabbed him, escaping shortly after, leaving Gohan alone to fight the mysterious man by himself.

* * *

So, that was today's chapter. I hope you liked it!

Remember to leave any opinion or advice you have either in the review section or pm it to me.

Anyway, I hope you have a nice day and see you in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: Face Reveal

Hey, guys!

I wanted to tell you that from now on I'll be uploading less chapters as I'll be busy because of school.

Anyway, I hope you like this week's chapter and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO.**

* * *

As much as they wanted to interrogate them, they couldn't. He was totally knocked out and injured because of his battle against Gohan. His face was now totally clean, except for his face tattoos, which were still there.

Shortly after being treated, he woke up and became extremely confused as he saw that he was in what appeared to be a hospital. He quickly thought that he was being tricked by the enemy to take his guard down. He then thought about killing himself as he just couldn't let them use all the information he had, but that's when he found out that he was tied up to the bed. He screamed as he found out.

A nurse went to his room as the scream was heard in the hospital. This nurse started to clean his arms and legs as he could simply do nothing. He gave up quickly as it didn't really bothered him.

"Kimimaro, right?" The nurse asked as she wringed the towel she'd used in him. The white-haired man simply nodded in response, showing his distrust. "I'm Shizune, nice to meet you."

"Right." Was all Kimimaro said as he nodded. Shizune smiled kindly as the white-haired boy looked away. "You're Tsunade's servant, aren't you? I know they won't send a weak or normal nurse."

"I wouldn't say servant, but I'm her assistant." The black-haired girl said. "But how do you know?"

"Orochimaru." Kimimaro coldly answered as he looked back at the woman. They crossed looks, making Kimimaro look away again and making Shizune laugh softly.

* * *

Although he knew he was superior in raw strength, he didn't really know what such a powerful and experienced ninja could do. Gohan's plan basically was to knock him out as fast as he could and take his mask off, but he knew this wouldn't be so easy.

"You have to be very brave and confident about yourself to challenge me after what I did to your friends." The blonde man said. The half-saiyan answered to this by smiling confidently. "Let's fight then."

The blonde, masked man threw one of his special kunai next to the saiyan's feet. Gohan stood still, waiting for his move as he knew that someone that experienced in strategy wouldn't just waste a kunai like that. The man suddenly appeared next to him and kicked Gohan in the face, shocking the saiyan completely. The man quickly threw lots of his kunai all around the field, making the saiyan notice his strategy. As the man appeared next to him, Gohan used his unbelievable speed to dodge the man's attacks.

The man was surprised by Gohan's speed, but instead of pulling him back, that speed just made him more eager to fight him.

"I see you know a teleportation technique." Gohan said, making the blonde man's eyes open widely behind his mask.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about jutsus for being so young." He replied as he thought about a new strategy to defeat the young boy.

"I know one, too, although my speed is almost as if I was teleporting." Gohan said as he appeared next to the man and tried to take his mask off. "What's your name?"

"I don't think you need to know." The man said as he kept himself ready for an attack. "I'll just say that I used to be someone important in Konoha."

The young saiyan's face looked clearly confused as he had no clue of who he could be. The man used this distraction to attack the boy, teleporting next to him, but Gohan used his amazing speed to appear right behind him. The man took one of his kunai out and tried to nail it on Gohan, but the boy simply crushed it with his hand. The masked man teleported back to a kunai of his that was away from the boy.

He had to admit that he was really surprised that someone that young had already overcome his speed, but losing to this kid didn't really suit his plan. As he looked right at Gohan, he created 2 shadow clones, sending both of them to attack the boy and make some time. Gohan didn't take long to destroy the shadow clones, but it was surely enough time for the unknown man to charge a really familiar technique.

"You can do the Rasengan, too?!" Gohan asked as his face showed pure and utter shock.

"I see you know this jutsu, and you may know too how powerful it is." The man said as a warning. Gohan replied by beckoning the man to attack him. A drop of sweat went out of the man's mask as the kid had just asked to get killed, but as he started to run at full speed towards him, the boy raised his hands and put them on his forehead, forming a really peculiar position.

Gohan shot his Masenko, which was not his strongest but surely strong enough to stop the man's Rasengan. The man just kept running and eventually started using his Rasengan to go through the energy wave.

* * *

Sasuke had know shown to have a strategy to stop every single one of Naruto's attacks, making the blonde ninja frustrated.

"Do you understand it now?" Sasuke asked rhetorically with a smiled filled with self confidence and pride. "I have, am and will always be stronger and more intelligent than you!"

"I'm not sure about it." Naruto said as he created 30 shadow clones, sending them to attack Sasuke, who tried to use his Great Fireball Jutsu but proving to not be as effective as the young avenger had previously thought. "See?"

Sasuke then jumped as high as he could and throwed as much shurikens as he could at once, making a really captivating but dangerous metal rain. As he fell down and looked back at his rival, he noticed that he was surrounded by an orange aura, making the Uchiha tremble. The avenger charged a Chidori as fast as he could and tried to stab Naruto, but the blonde ninja had already charged a Rasengan, making the 2 jutsus clash. Sasuke's arm was getting more and more tired as Naruto just kept pushing him back.

Fortunately for the Uchiha, the clash of the 2 jutsus made an explosion, throwing both ninjas back.

* * *

As the man went through the energy, he noticed that he would struggle to succefully go through it and nail his Rasengan in his opponent. The man kept thinking about an strategy and eventually thought about one. The man disappeared and reappeared in a kunai that was close to the young saiyan, then ran towards him. As he thought he had already hit the boy, Gohan appeared behind the man and punched his back, making the man throw up some blood.

Then, the boy kicked one of his legs, making the man fall down to the floor. Then, as the man got up, he took his mask off. As the man noticed his mask was off, his face turned into one filled with shock. Gohan was now confusingly looking into a face very similar to the one of his friend, Naruto.

* * *

So that was this week's chapter, I hope you liked it.

Have a nice day!


	17. Chapter 17: Naruto vs Sasuke

Hey guys!

I hope you like this week's chapter!

Remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO. **

* * *

"How's everything?" Shizune asked as she sat in a chair that was next to the bed.

"Horrible, I can't move at all." Kimimaro answered as he looked to the opposite side of the room. "You're useless at this."

"It's been some hours, don't exaggerate things." Shizune said as she cringed.

"Hmph." Was all Kimimaro could reply. He knew she had a point and that made him frustrated.

"Anyway, do you want me to stay here with you?" Shizune kindly asked as she smiled.

"No, go away." Kimimaro said as he finally looked at the woman, who nodded in understanding as she kept her smile and left the room shortly after.

* * *

"This is not possible." Gohan said as the blonde man kept his shocked expression. The saiyan then remembered Trunks and the fact that he came from the future, so he thought that time travelling was possible in that world, too. "N-Naruto?"

"No..." The man said, lowering his head and looking to the floor. Gohan tried to approach the man, but he quickly disappeared and reappeared right behind him, holding a Kunai just behind the saiyan's back.

As he felt the man pressing the Kunai against his back, the saiyan used his extraordinary speed to get away from the man and get behind him. After noticing his opponent's disappearance, the blonde-man turned to every direction to look for the boy, finally finding him above his head, flying.

Gohan suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the man, taking him by surprise. The boy used his surprise to hit his back, making him fly away.

"Who are you?" Gohan firmly asked as the man got up after being hit.

Unfortunately for the saiyan, the man used a substitution jutsu and escaped. He tried to feel his energy, but for any reason, he wasn't able to. Then, he wondered who the man could be, but he decided he'd ask the Hokage or his master later as he needed to focus on helping Naruto.

* * *

Naruto stood up to see that Sasuke had already done the same, although he appeared to be struggling to keep his position.

The blonde boy ran towards his opponent as the Uchiha covered his head with his arms. Naruto jumped as he was already close enough to Sasuke, aiming his knee to his friend's arms and finally hitting him.

As soon as his arms were hit by the blonde's knee, Sasuke grabbed one of his legs as Naruto was still in the air. After grabbing his leg, the Uchiha throwed him towards Hashirama's statue, damaging it in the process. The blonde got up short after hitting the statue, blood going down his arm just like a little river.

Now both boys were on similar conditions, both of them were considerably injured.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said as he cleaned the blood that had just started to come out from his mouth.

"Shut up." Sasuke replied as he took his last kunai out from his pocket.

"Don't make this harder, please." Naruto said as he got ready for the attack.

Sasuke did not answer. His silence made the environment really tense, which the blonde boy noticed.

As Sasuke's Sharingan's color became brighter, his cursed mark finally took over his body, transforming him into a monster with almost no resemblance of his past human form. This made Naruto nervous and afraid, but his determination was strong enough to make him focus on the battle.

The Uchiha, who had been smiling confidently at the blonde's shock-filled face, became serious again. A dense aura of orange chakra now covered Naruto's body as he had gained some facial traits similar to those of a fox.

Both ninjas now ran against each other. The two boys had different objectives, one wanted to kill the other and the other just wanted to take him back to the village.

"_Why am I so eager to bring him back? Have we really got such a strong friendship? I'm not even sure if we're even 'friends' anymore." _The blonde thought as he got closer and closer to the black haired ninja, the last of the Uchiha_. _

* * *

_"_What the hell happened?!" A horrified Tenten asked as she saw Lee enter the hospital with Kiba in his arms.

"The masked man..." Lee said as he stopped for a minute. Hinata could just cover her mouth with her hands as she saw Kiba in such a critical state. "He defeated us as if we were nothing."

"W-What?" Hinata asked as her face started to get filled by fear.

"So you don't know what he looks like, right?" Tenten asked as she tried to look for a solution.

"That does not matter now." Shikamaru said as he came from behind Ino and Tenten. "Lee, take Kiba to a doctor. We have to go to the forest, Naruto and Gohan are still there."

"But..." Hinata tried to protest, but she didn't find any good reason not to go there.

"Don't be stupid, Shikamaru." Ino said, taking everyone by surprise. The Nara raised his eyebrow as he looked at Ino, showing his confusion. "We told Gohan we were staying here, and either way, you're not fit for fighting."

"I'm pretty sure I-" Shikamaru couldn't end his phrase as he got kicked directly in the abdomen by Ino, making him fall to the floor. The pain made him take his hands to his abdomen, making Ino smile confidently.

"But what we'll we do? We can't just leave Naruto and Gohan there to die." Tenten asked, she really was worried about what could happen to them.

"Don't worry." Shizune said as she walked into the waiting room from behind Ino. "Kakashi and Might Guy are already there."

"How long have they been there?" Ino asked as she and the others cringed at the revelation.

"Since the start of the mission." Shizune calmly answered. She raised her eyebrow as she noticed the faces of the kids. "Did you really think we would send such young shinobi alone to such a high-ranked and dangerous mission?"

* * *

"I hope Hayate is okay." Guy said as his friend and himself went through the forest trying to find the remaining shinobi on the forest.

"He'll be okay, don't even worry." Kakashi said trying to make his friend and rival calm. "Anyway, I hope we find the boys alive."

Guy nodded in response as they continued their way through the dense forest.

* * *

As soon as they reached each other, the two young shinobi started to exchange punches and kicks, making the lake's waves bigger and stronger.

Even though he had gotten more power from the cursed seal, Sasuke could really notice Naruto's superiority. The blonde was stronger and faster than him, which made the Uchiha struggle a lot when having to keep up with his opponent's pace.

After several hits towards each other, Naruto's power finally overwhelmed Sasuke, which made the Uchiha furious. The last member of the Uchiha clan was sent flying towards Madara's statue, destroying one of it's feet.

As soon as he got up, he knew what he had to do, he had to kill Naruto at all costs. Suprisingly for Naruto, Sasuke charged a Chidori, but it's Sound was strangely stronger than the usual. This alarmed Naruto, who got ready for everything.

The Uchiha started running towards Naruto as quickly as he could possibly run. He was aiming for the head, he didn't even want to take risks.

"**Die!**" Sasuke screamed as he finally reached the blonde boy. Naruto's eyes were wide open due to the astonishment he was feeling at the moment.

As soon as the Chidori went through Naruto's chest, he exploded into smoke, revealing that it wasn't the real Naruto. Sasuke turned to look at every direction possible, but wasn't able to find his enemy.

He then thought of the obvious, he was beneath his feet, and he was right, the blonde ninja had done it again. The Uzumaki went out quickly and tried to attack the Uchiha, but with the help of his Sharingan, he was able to dodge every attack. Using the momentum, Sasuke quickly made a new Chidori, probably the weakest he had done, but it was enough, or at least that was what he thought.

"Shit." Naruto said as the Chidori got through his chest. He was totally shocked and disappointed in himself, he had just let his opponent counter attack him and he had succeeded.

"HAHAHA! FINALLY!" Sasuke started laughing and yelling crazily as he had finally defeated Naruto, someone that had humiliated him so much and yet he called himself a friend of his.

Naruto started spitting blood as Sasuke took his hand of his chest and continued laughing maniacally. But before falling down to the water, Naruto was grabbed by Gohan, who had just arrived thanks to his speed.

* * *

"**SASUKEEE.**" A voice said from the distance.

"Shit." Kakashi said as he identified Gohan's voice and angry tone.

"Was that...?" Guy asked to himself, trying to identify the voice.

"It's Gohan let's go!" Kakashi said as he increased his speed, being followed by Guy, who did the same.

* * *

Sasuke's maniac smile vanished as he now had someone even stronger before him. He couldn't hide his fear, but he would try to kill him, he really thought he could.

Gohan simply used one hand to stop Sasuke's kick while still having Naruto on his shoulder. The Uchiha instantly knew how far Gohan's level was from his own. His confidence vanished totally. He now did not know how he'd go out of it.

"You don't deserve to be saved." Was all Gohan said before turning his back to Sasuke and leaving place flying.

"_Saved?" _Sasuke thought. Although his thoughts were interrupted by Orochimaru's sudden appearance.

"Where are the others?" Orochimaru asked as he just found Sasuke.

"Dead." The Uchiha coldly answered as he tried to hide the fear he'd gotten from Gohan.

"That's... unfortunate." Orochimaru said as he saw Kabuto's body floating in the lake. He grabbed it with his tongue and beckoned Sasuke to go with him, which he did, although he now doubted if he should really leave the village.

* * *

Kakashi and Guy had met Gohan in their way towards the Valley of the End. Gohan had told them to touch his shoulder for the teleporting technique as Naruto was in a really critical state. The 4 of them arrived at the village thanks to the technique and Naruto was taken to the hospital.

Everyone had asked what had happened, but Gohan ignores their questions and quickly took his friend to a doctor. Fortunately for them, Tsunade was already at the hospital treating other patients, and immediately treated Naruto.

As he got back, he ignored everyone's questions again and exited the place without even turning to look at any of his friends. He needed to meditate.

"What happened to him?" Lee asked as he stopped looking at his bandages for a moment to look at Gohan.

"Uh, I don't know." Tenten said as she shrugged.

"I'll go with him." Ino said as she quickly got up from her seat and ran towards the exit of the waiting room and then exited the hospital.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said as he got up to go to the bathroom.

Hinata noticed Ino's determination and tried to emulate it by going to look for Naruto's room.

"I think we should go and take a look for Neji." Lee said as he struggled to get up.

"I'll take you to your room and I'll go take a look on Neji." Tenten said as she helped Lee walk.

* * *

"Hey! Wait!" Ino said, calling for Gohan, who struggled to ignore her. "Come on! Stop ignoring me!"

Gohan finally stopped walking and sat down in one of the training camps, as it was lonely and calm. He got in the same position Piccolo would do and started to levitate as he meditated.

Ino continued to talk to him, but he just wanted to medidtate for a moment. He didn't know if he could really live in such a cruel world, it just didn't suit him. He thought of ways in which he could improve everything, but he wasn't able to think of anything.

But as he dived through his thoughts, he heard a really familiar voice.

"Gohan? Can you hear me?" The voice said, making Gohan open his eyes and get in his feet out of shock.

"Dad?! Is that you?!" Gohan asked as Ino looked for the origin of the voice.

"Yes! Finally!" The voice said. "It's me, Gohan."

Gohan started to cheer as his father finally found a way to communicate with him. Then, he started to get curious about how he had done it. "But how could you do it? Talk to me I mean."

"Yeah... about that." Goku said as Gohan raised his eyebrow. At this point, Ino was simply hearing the conversation between the two, but she couldn't hide how confused she was. "Shenglong helped us."

"But why didn't you ask him to take me back?" Gohan asked, expecting his dad to say that he hadn't tried that.

"He can't." Goku answered as Gohan's look went down to the floor. His happiness dropped as he knew he wouldn't be able to see his family and friends anymore.

* * *

So that was the chapter. I hope you liked it.

Anyway, see you next week!


	18. Chapter 18: Magical Beans

Hey guys!

So basically I felt really inspired and decided to write another chapter for this story, so you have 2 chapters this week. The problem that I wasn't able to write the chapter for my Pokemon story, but anyway, I'll do double chapter this week.

I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOR NARUTO. **

* * *

"He can't." Goku's voice said. His words made Gohan's happiness for hearing his father's voice vanish. He turned his look towards the floor as Ino tried to find the source of the voice. "He told us that transferring living things through dimensions was over his power, but he did tell us that you were in other dimension, so we wished to talk to you for as long as Shenglong could."

"I see." Gohan said as his head remained looking towards the floor. He then thought of something and raised his head again. "Do you have any wishes left?"

"Umm, let me ask." Goku's voice replied as he probably turned to ask the others. He was yelled at by Bulma and this was heard by Gohan and Ino, making them cringe as Goku tried to calm her down.

"There's one more Gohan." Piccolo's voice said, making Gohan really happy to hear his voice again. "What do you want?"

"Hey, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said as Ino noticed his smile, he was truly happy. "Could you please ask Shenglong if he can take material things to this dimension?"

"Right." Piccolo's voice answered as it stopped talking for a moment, then went back. "He says that maybe small things like a seed or a rock. What do you want?"

"Wish to bring Senzu Beans here." Gohan said. "I've noticed that this world is really conflictive in the short time I have been here, but I believe that maybe Senzu Beans can help to develop the medical system."

"I see. You're always really caring for living beings." Piccolo's voice said with clear pride in his tone. "Goku is already on his way for the Senzu Beans. But I have so have to tell you one thing before the time runs off. If that world is as conflictive as you say, then make sure those beans don't fall into the wrong hands."

"Don't worry, Mr. Piccolo! I've got this!" Gohan said before smiling to the sky. This was weird from Ino's perspective as she just saw Gohan smiling towards the sky.

"Alright, then, take care." Piccolo said. "Gohan. I promise I'll find the way to bring you back with us."

"I know." Gohan replied. "Goodbye, Mr. Piccolo! And thanks for everything!"

"Good-" Piccolo's voice was cut off as Shenglong probably stopped the communication.

Ino turned to Gohan to ask him what had just happened, but she decided to keep it for later. She saw Gohan watching the sky while tears went down his face. She got closer to him and tried to hug him, but she was interrupted by a small basket that fell down from the skies.

"_Apparently Shenglong was able to transfer a full basket of Senzu." _Gohanthought as he cleaned his tears as he grabbed the basket and told Ino to follow him. This basket was filled with green beans, small beans. "We have to take this to the Hospital."

Ino touched his shoulder as Gohan took his fingers towards his forehead, making them disappear in a blink of an eye.

* * *

As Gohan and Ino appeared next to Lee, who was lying in the bed from his room, Guy's apprentice got scared by the sudden appearance of the two.

"Take this." Gohan said as he gave Lee one of the beans. "Eat this, it will help you recover from your injuries."

Although confused at his friend's words, Lee tried eating the bean. It didn't really have a flavour, or at least he wasn't able to feel it. As he stopped thinking about the flavour of the bean, Lee noticed how he now felt as if he'd never had any injuries, standing up and taking off all of his bandages.

"Amazing!" Lee yelled as he started to celebrate. "Thanks Gohan!"

"You're welcome." Gohan replied as he grabbed some beans from the basket, then turning to Ino and handing them over to her, but saying something before letting her leave. "Look, take this to our friends, but please don't use them for anything bad."

Ino nodded before running towards the door and leaving the room. Gohan then said goodbye to Lee.

Then, he teleported to another place.

* * *

"How's the Kimimaro situation doing? Has he softened already?" Tsunade asked as she drank a bit of his sake. She and her assistant had gone to the hospital's cafeteria after Tsunade finished Naruto's surgery. Shizune took a sip of her tea before answering to the hokage.

"No. I don't really think he'll softened in such a short time. It's hardly been a day." Shizune answered, continuing to drink her tea afterwards. Tsunade got into her thoughts for a moment before continuing the conversation.

"I guess you're right, but try to speed things up, we can't let him die before we get the information we need." Tsunade said as she continued drinking her sake. Shizune ignored that last phrase as she didn't totally agree with what the village planned.

"Anyway, how did the surgery go?" The assistant asked, disturbing Tsunade's calmness.

"I managed to keep him alive, but I'm not even sure if he'll ever move or even wake up again." The Hokage answered as she kept her gaze on her drink.

"You haven't told Jiraiya, have you?" Shizune asked. The Hokage was starting to get a bit bothered at her assistant's questions, but she still answered them.

"I haven't even seen him since before Itachi's brother left." Tsunade answered as she remembered that last conversation she had with Jiraiya before he left. "I don't even know how to tell him that he won't even be able to train this kid."

"It will be difficult, I won't deny it. But he is Jiraiya he will know how to face it." The assistant answered as she finally let her cup of tea rest on the table in front of them. "I know you will be able to tell him, you are Tsunade, the Sannin and Fifth Hokage."

"Not even that makes someone capable of telling your dearest person that the son of who he considered his son will hardly ever wake up." Tsunade replied as she tried to think of an empathetic and easy way to tell Jiraiya. "He sees Naruto as a kind of grandson, I don't know how he'll react to it."

As Shizune was about to reply to the female Sannin, Gohan appeared next to Tsunade, taking the assistant by surprise and yet not even scaring the Sannin as she calmly turned to look at the young boy.

"What is that?" The Fifth asked as she pointed towards the basket the black-haired boy was holding. She figured that probably that was what the by wanted to talk about.  
"These are Senzu Beans." Gohan said as both Tsunade and her assistant looked expectantly at Gohan. "They are basically capable of healing any physical damage and injury you get. From a fall to getting your chest is pierced during a battle."

"Where did you get them?!" Tsunade asked as her eyes denoted clear surprise and denial.

"Long story short, my family and friends were able to contact me from my dimension and I asked them to take this here." Gohan explained. "We have a magical dragon back in our dimension, but he wasn't able to take me back there, which disappointed me, but I still decided to help the village with these."

"So you're saying you'll donate these magical beans to people you know for such a little time?" Shizune asked as she raised her eyebrow in confusion. She wasn't able to understand why the boy would do that, but she thought he wasn't as mature as he appeared to be at times, maybe he was just as naive as the normal kid from his age.

"I'll just donate 2." Gohan replied, taking the Hokage by surprise, then turning to her assistant and gazing at her as if it had been her fault. Shizune simply smiled nervously as a drop of sweat went down her face. "That's all you need for research."

"Research? Why would we research them if we have this much of them in the first place?" Tsunade asked. She simply wanted the beans and thought of how much tragedies could be avoided with such a medical discovery.

"These beans aren't eternal, and I figured that you would maybe be able to make something out of these beans, like a concentrated pill or something." Gohan explained as he handed over 2 of the beans to Tsunade. "This research could even help make the pills or medicine even stronger than the original beans. For example, I'm not sure if they can cure any disease or if one can develop a weird type of resistance, making the beans lose effectiveness."

"You're right, research would help a lot. You aren't that much of an ignorant, are you?" Tsunade replied as she was surprised by the boy's superior reasoning compared to the rest of the boys of his age. She thought he was even comparable to Itachi. "Yet this may cause some conflicts between villages and maybe even within this village."

"Yes, that's why I want you to personally do the research with the help of other doctors. I'll help you if you have any question related to the beans or need more of them. Although in case you need more, I'll need to supervise the research."

"I don't think I'll have the time, but maybe Shizune can help me with the paperwork. This is more important than anything else." Tsunade said as she turned to look at her assistant, who nodded in response.

"But what about Orochimaru's servant?" Shizune asked as she was a bit worried about who would take care of that mission and how they would treat him, he was just 15 after all.

"We could leave it to kids of a similar age. Naruto, Gohan or any other kid from their generation can take care." Tsunade answered quickly, she already had this planned as he thought it would be easier to the white-haired boy to bond with someone of his age.

"Anyway, I better go with Naruto, I feel his energy is really weak." Gohan said as he took his fingers to his forehead. Before disappearing, he noticed that Tsunade tried to speak. "Don't worry, we can talk later."

As Gohan disappeared, the Fifth turned to look at Shizune, who was simply drinking the last bit of tea she had.

"He saved my ass." Tsunade said.

"Yes, he did, Lady Tsunade." Shizune confirmed as she let the cup in the table.

* * *

As Gohan appeared in Naruto's room, he found Hinata, who was sitting next to Naruto's bed. She appeared to be really focused in the blonde as she didn't notice his presence, or at least that was what he thought.

"Hey, Gohan." Hinata shyly said as her gaze did not move from Naruto.

"How's Neji?" The saiyan asked as he moved to the side of the bed, grabbing one of the beans from the basket.

"He's fine. Ino gave one of those to him." Gohan was confused, her gaze did not move from Naruto's direction, it was as if she was hypnotized by him. "I think she is looking for you because she ran out of those."

"There's no problem. He'll be fine in a minute. Look." Gohan said as he got the bean he had previously grabbed and took it inside his friend's mouth.

Hinata started smiling as she saw how Naruto woke up as if he had just taken a nap. Gohan couldn't avoid smiling as the Hyuuga got up from her seat and hugged the blonde. Naruto, who was clearly confused, didn't know how to react, so he just sat there for a while, until Hinata stopped hugging him.

* * *

"Wait. You're saying that Minato could be alive?" A man asked after spitting the sip of water he'd just taken. Jiraiya, who was sitting next to him in the bar counter, nodded while smiling at the man's reaction. "Then I'm going with you. I thought that after Minato's and Katsu's deaths we would never be able to reunite the team, but maybe with Minato alive we can at least hang out and remember the old times."

"Oh, Hishiro, you've always been really optimistic." Jiraiya said as he kept his nostalgic smile. The man got his long, brown hair into a tail, then getting it on the top of his head. The man took a really peculiar headband and put it on his forehead, leaving two strands of hair go down. Jiraiya noticed that he still had the same hair style from that old photo of the team. That photo was from when they had their first mission as a team, so many years had passed and yet he had the same hairstyle. Unfortunately, Katsu had died during a mission and Hishiro had to leave Konoha due to a conflict between him and his clan, the Kurama Clan. "What will you do with your clan?"

"Nah, nothing. Fuck them." Hishiro said carelessly as he got up. He noticed his former master's worry reflected in his face. "I'll speak with the Hokage if necessary. It's good old Hiruzen after all, he'll let me be there."

"About that..." Jiraiya said as he started laughing nervously. "Tsunade is now the Hokage."

"What?!" Hishiro's yell could be heard miles away from the bar.

"Yeah, there's a lot we have to talk about hehe." Jiraiya said as he got up and left some money on the bar counter.

* * *

So yeah, that was this week's extra chapter!

Hishiro is basically the kid with a tail and a headband from the flashback of Team Jiraiya (When Jiraiya had Minato as a pupil), although his name is actually unknown as well as his personality, so I decided to create his personality and give him a name, Hishiro Kurama. That was if you weren't able to get who he was supposed to be haha.

Anyway, see you next weekend, probably!


	19. Chapter 19: Reunion

Hey guys!

I hope you like the chapter and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ NOT NARUTO.**

* * *

Ino had been looking in several rooms for Gohan now, but she wasn't able to. She decided to go for Naruto's room as he could be there, but she still decided to check on one more room.

After opening the door, she saw a white-haired boy, maybe a little older than herself. He was tied up to his bed, which made the blonde girl suspect a bit of the boy's innocence.

"Who are you?" The boy menacingly asked.

"Doesn't matter. But why are you here?" The girl replied back.

"Well, I was injured in a battle." The boy answered as he remembered how easily he was beating by that other kid.

"Oh then take this, I guess you could do some help." The girl said as she took out the last bean she had. She had been reserving it for Naruto, but she assumed that Gohan could've already given it to him. She was about to give the bean to the boy, who hesitated to trust the girl but still opened his mouth, when she realised who he was. "You're one of them!"

"So you hadn't recognised me. I see..." Kimimaro said as he thought of the ways he could've tried to escape had the girl helped him.

"I'll kill you, you're too dangerous." Ino said as she grabbed one of the kunai she had left on her pocket.

"Do it." He said calm and seriously. The blonde girl was confused at the boy's phrase and proceeded to show it through her expression. "You'll do me a favor. It's not like I have somewhere to go after I get better and you'll help me get through whole weeks of torture."

"Why would someone torture you?" Ino asked as her expression twisted into a more serious one. "What have you done?"

"I was with Orochimaru, they want all the information i could give them. Then they'll probably kill me. That's the way things work." Kimimaro answered as the girl was horrified at the boy's supposition. "I've killed people, like you and the rest of ninja around the world. And that probably makes me bad, but they're not better than me, they're even probably worse."

Kimimaro attempted to continue talking, but he was interrupted by Gohan, who suddenly appeared in the room. He noticed his friend's serious expression and turned to look behind him, finding the leader of the Sound Four.

"Hello, came to beat me up again?" Kimimaro cynically said, making Gohan shake his head in denial.

"You're wrong. I'm here to help you." Gohan said, surprising Ino and Kimimaro. The half-saiyan grabbed a Senzu Bean and throwed into the white-haired boy's mouth. The boy ate it and suddenly felt better, better than he had felt in years.

"What are you doing?" Ino softly asked from behind Gohan's ears.

"I'm helping him." Gohan answered as the two of them saw the boy move everything he could while still being tied up. "Everyone deserves a second opportunity."

Obviously Gohan wanted to help Kimimaro and try to replicate what his father had done with Vegeta years ago. Now that he was a little bit calmer, he thought about Sasuke's situation, he wished he had been calm enough to give him the second opportunity he was about to give to this other guy.

"Anyway, what's your name? I don't think you've told me or anyone of us." Gohan kindly asked, to which Kimimaro answered by pointing to the chains with his eyes. "After you answer some basic questions."

"Alright, but I won't do anything to colaborarte with this gross village." Kimimaro menacingly replied. "I'm Kimimaro. Now I'm free, right?"

"Yeah whatever." Gohan replied as he got closer to his bed and broke the chains with his hands, letting the guy out.

As soon as he was free, Kimimaro tried to escape and attacked Gohan using his Kekkei Genkai, but the half-saiyan easily brought him down with a hit on his neck.

"So he could do that." Gohan said as he saw the ability his opponent had revealed. Ino looked at him with a look that said 'I told you' to which the half-saiyan answered by laughing nervously. "Anyway, let's go."

Gohan took Kimimaro and put him on his shoulder as he went with Ino to the waiting room, where their friends were supposed to be waiting for them by now.

* * *

"Feels good to be back." Hishiro said as he walked through the village's gates next to the legendary Jiraiya.

He was captivated by how much the village had changed since he left and filled with nostalgia as the memories of when he was younger came back to his head.

"We have a lot to talk about, but for now we should go and talk to Tsunade." Jiraiya said as he pointed to the way they had to follow. Unfortunately for him, Hishiro ignores him and continued to watch the buildings, but then his gaze stopped at the Hokage Rock, where he saw his friend's face, Minato's face.

"So you were alive, eh?" Hishiro said to himself as he started to remember their rivalry, their experiences together and finally how he was beaten in every way by him. He didn't have anything against Minato, though, he always considered him someone that deserved respect. After all, it wasn't his fault that Minato was simply exceptional.

"Let's go." Jiraiya said as he was starting to get a bit mad. The man finally heard the Sannin and did as he had told, following him.

"So, are you and Tsunade finally married or something?" Hishiro asked, getting punched in the head immediately by the Sannin. "Alright, I get it, sorry."

* * *

"Naruto! You're okay!" Sakura felt totally relieved as he saw her friend being alright, without any injury at all. She felt the urge to hug him, and so she did. He deserved it, after all.

"Don't. I failed." Naruto said as she took the pink-haired girl away.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I lost Sasuke, I failed to keep my promise." Naruto said as his gaze went down to the floor. The pink-haired girl looked at him with empathy in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, you did what you could." Sakura answered as she hugged the blonde again, but this time Naruto hugged her back. He kept his head down as he tried to hide his disappointment in himself.

Kiba was confused Sakura's sudden change of heart. For him, Sasuke was still the person the pink-haired girl loved the most, and for that he wasn't able to understand the behaviour she was presenting.

"She has struggled a lot recently, she wants to go over Sasuke as she knows that he probably won't be the same again and that she may even not see him again." Tenten told Kiba as she had noticed his confusion. Hinata, who was next to the dog trainer, was hearing the conversation closely.

"Ah, I get it." Kiba said as he turned to look back at Naruto and Sakura, who were still hugging.

"When will we go, again?" Neji asked Tenten. The girl turned to look at him with an angry expression. "Alright, alright, we'll wait."

"But what about my battle with Neji?" Lee asked as he sighed in disappointment.

"It can wait, remember that we're supposed to wait for Gohan and Ino." Tenten explained.

"Yeah, talking about them. Where's Shikamaru?" A really bored Chouji asked.

"I think he went outside or something." Kiba answered as he sat down next to Chouji after Naruto and Sakura finally stopped hugging.

"That was a long hug." Chouji said, to which Kiba replied by nodding.

Finally, after several minutes of waiting, Ino and Gohan reached the waiting room. Chouji was the first to go an greet them, but he noticed how the half-saiyan had a guy on his shoulders. The Akimichi raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Gohan made a new friend." Ino said with an annoyed tone.

"Don't get mad, Ino." Gohan said as he left Kimimaro sitting unconscious on a chair.

Some noticed who he was and got closer to him, ready to kill him, but Gohan told them to stop and also told them that he was willing to give the guy another opportunity.

Then, Gohan started greeting everyone and finally, he greeted Naruto.

"It's good to see you recovered." Gohan said.

"Thanks." Naruto replied as his stomach roared, making the Uzumaki scratch the back of his head. "Maybe we should go and eat something."

"Yeah, let's go." Gohan said as he laughed a bit, he was a bit hungry, too, but not as much as Naruto.

The two boys said goodbye to everyone. Gohan took some time with Ino as she was still mad at him, but he eventually got her to calm down and hugged her before leaving. On the other hand, Naruto didn't take as long as the half-saiyan did.

As the two boys left the hospital and started heading for Ichiraku, they met Konohamaru in the way.

"Oh, you guys are back." Konohamaru excitedly said as he had a big smile in his face.

"Yeah, how's it been around here?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing interesting has happened." Konohamaru answered as he took his hand to his chin, as he was still trying to remember anything that could interest his friends.

"Anyway. Want to go to Ichiraku with us?" Gohan asked as he smiled kindly.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Konohamaru excitedly replied, starting to run towards the restaurant as both of his friends started following him.

* * *

"I know it is important to visit the Hokage and all but I'm hungry." Hishiro said as he turned to look a his former master. Jiraiya rolled his eyes at him before replying.

"We could go and eat ramen, that could be fast." The Sannin said. He turned to another direction and pointed towards Ichiraku. He beckoned his old student to follow him as he started walking towards the place.

* * *

"He left the guy here." Ino said as she facepalmed.

Kiba and Hinata has already left the place, as well as Tenten, Neji and Lee. Leaving just Chouji, Shikamaru and Sakura along with Ino there.

"Where should we take him?" Chouji asked to himself and to his friends as they all started thinking of possible places.

"Maybe we should ask the Hokage." Sakura said, receiving the approval of Ino through a nod.

"Taking on count that he was with Orochimaru, maybe he'll either try to escape or will kill a lot of people." Shikamaru said as he turned to look at the pink-haired girl. "What I want to say is that maybe she won't let us take him anywhere and will probably tell us to leave him with her as he is really dangerous."

"Yeah, but I don't think that we'll lose anything if we ask." Ino replied as she threatened the Nara with her kunai. This automatically gave her Shikamaru's approval.

"Let's go then." Chouji said as he helped Shikamaru take the guy on their shoulders.

* * *

As the three boys finally reached Ichiraku, they stopped running and started taking the last steps before taking a seat at the local. Naruto noticed a familiar silhouette with a really familiar white, spiky, long hair.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto happily said as he took a seat next to the man. He noticed the other man that was eating with his master, but he didn't give him that much importance.

"Oh, Hey Naruto." Jiraiya said as he pat his student's back. "Anyway, How did the mission go?"

Naruto looked down in disappointment as he remembered his fight against Sasuke and how he was unable to bring him back.

"It wasn't that good, sir." Gohan answered as he got a nod from Jiraiya.

"Anyway, we should start to eat!" Jiraiya said, cheering Naruto up as he quickly ordered his food.

* * *

So that was this week's chapter!

I hope you liked it!

Anyway, see you next week.


	20. Announcement

Hey!

I've decided and as you've supported the idea, I'll rewrite this story or fanfic or whatever.

I'll basically post it as a "new fanfic" but I'll specify that it is a rewrite. I'll keep this story up until I reach the point in the story I've reached here or I've gotten more support there.

Anyway, I would really appreciate if you showed the same support and gave me advice to make the rewrite way better than the original (which is my objective).

See you between today and tomorrow with the first chapter of the rewrite!


	21. Rewrite!

Hey!

I don't know if you've noticed, but I already posted the rewrite! You can find it in my profile.

I'm already in chapter 2 and currently writing chapter 3!

Anyways, just wanted to tell you that in case you hadn't noticed.

Have a good one!


End file.
